


Keeping It Friendly

by Ohnohbabywhatisudoin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Adult Content, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, From Sex to Love, Inspired by Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Levi Ackerman Needs a Hug, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oblivious Levi Ackerman, Original Character(s), POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Levi Ackerman, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi Ackerman, Touch-Starved Levi Ackerman, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-24 04:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 76,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnohbabywhatisudoin/pseuds/Ohnohbabywhatisudoin
Summary: Shared trauma can really bring people together in the most unexpected of places. Especially a captain and his cadet.Kairi "Kai" Kraus is placed under Captain Levi's squad after his own squad is slaughtered. Kai suffers her own losses during the same time, causing them to share similar pain. Kai and Levi's misconstrued ideals of "love" and resistance to starting relationships makes them the perfect pair.With all the craziness the scouts constantly have to go through, who says things can't be kept casual with a friends with benefits relationship?Read along as their relationship grows to something neither of them would have ever expected.*SMUT WARNING**EXPLICIT LANGUAGE**Trigger warnings will be explained  before each chapter*Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin (Attack on Titan) or any characters included in the manga series. All originally created and owned by Hajime Isayama.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Original Female Character(s), Levi Ackerman & Other(s), Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 78
Kudos: 67
Collections: Attack on Titan





	1. CHARACTER BACKSTORY

**HI ALL!**

** PLEASE READ: **

**OKAY just some pretext for this fic:**

**\- The first few chapters (1-3) are more so character build up and relationship building. If you would like to skip this, feel free to do so by going straight to CHAPTER FOUR! There will also be a quick summary on the first three chapters at the beginning of the chapter for those of you that choose to do this.**

**\- A good amount of the plot is canon divergent, but still follows some major events from the show.**

**\- I named our MC. I feel as though the Y/N Y/C Y/LN system really throws the story off whenever I'm reading fanfics. Feel free to "replace" her name mentally with your own,**

**\- During the main storyline (where the group joins the scouts) all characters are about 19. I did this because I wrote them in a more mature manner and don't feel comfortable writing about 15 year old's doing ~the deed~ ya know. It kind of flows with the storyline better too in my opinion**

**\- A few minor changes to the AOT world (ex: COFFEE EXISTS! hot water, etc). Just little things like that. Everything else should follow the AOT plotline _fairly_ well. **

**\- Levi is 25 in this fic. Again, I feel like it matches the story better**

**\- I don't take this stuff tooooo seriously so please disregard any spelling or grammatical errors. This is just for fun.**

**Constructive criticism is highly welcomed as this is my first and only fanfic. I've only ever _thought_ of these kinds of stories but never took the initiative to write one. I was just over the similar plotted fanfics so I wanted to give one my own twist where Levi and the MC have a friends-with-benefits type relationship with no strings attached... for the most part. **

**ENJOYYYY**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

Kai "Kai" Kraus is an 19 year old scout. She has a little sister who's name is Kirima "Kiri" Kraus and is four years younger than Kai. They were both born and raised in Shiganshina by their loving parents - a happy stable family that always got along and had a very simple life. Dad worked as a carpenter and mom helped raise the kids.

Kai was definitely a daddy's girl. She was always by his side, helping him with building things around the house and trying to have him teach her everything he knew. Her mom would always jokingly call it "stupid dad things", but Kai loved them. She loved learning random facts that her mom found dumb: like how dams work, the process of starting a fire, that counting to 10 whenever you get hurt makes the pain go away quicker, etc. Kirima, on the other hand, was her mother's daughter for sure. She wanted to learn everything motherly like how to sew, how to eat and present yourself as a proper lady, and how to cook. Kirima always joined in for the cooking lessons, but she never cared for all the other "girly" things. They had a lot of freedom. They weren't rich, but they were well off.

They grew up in the same area as Eren, Armin, and Mikasa and often played with them in the streets of Shiganshina. They all took in Kirima as their own little sister and made sure to always include her in all the games and keep her out of danger. The sisters never were as deeply included in the bond that the other three had, though. Life was good and easy - that is until Kai turned 8.

Kai's dad began having an affair and quickly left the family to start a life with his new lover. Kai was heart broken and felt as though she had lost the only thing she saw stable in her life: her father. Her rock. Her best friend. She began to feel numb and betrayed. Her mother fell into a drinking fit and just seemingly stopped caring for her girls. Kirima was clearly heartbroken by her father leaving, but her mother's reaction was just the cherry on top. Kirima didn't exactly know how to process it all. She was still so young (at this point, she was only four years old). Kai never had as great of a bond with her mother as she did her father, so seeing her like this caused Kai to begin to resent her mother. She saw her as weak and fake, as though her whole "motherly" act her whole life was a lie. Kai saw her sister's pain though, and knew she had to step up. Their father leaving at least solidified his non existence and forced them to move on. But seeing their mother mentally unavailable but _physically_ there hurt a little worse.

From that moment onward, Kai raised her sister. She made sure she was fed with the cooking lessons she had learned from her mother. She made sure Kirima was always comfortable and kept her occupied and happy. She raised Kirima with tough love, as her father did for her. Anytime Kirima would cry over her drunken mother asleep on the floor covered in her own vile, Kai had to shake her to her senses and tell her to stop being a baby and to stop sulking in the situation. She made her realize that she needed to accept the current situation they were in, as there was nothing they could do to fix it. They were still kids. What _could_ they do? Kirima would always try and fight back her tears as she tried to take her big sister's advice with a grain of salt. Kai felt bad for being so rash with her, but she knew her sister was emotional and the only way to get the point across was to be bluntly honest. The process of this all made her mature at a very young age.

About two years later on Kai's 10th birthday, the girls were playing in the yard and their father showed up. Kai froze. She didn't know what to think. She thought she was dreaming. Meanwhile, Kirima lost it. She ran to her father screaming with joy and tears. Kai watched the situation unfold as her father hoisted her sister up and hugged her tightly, commenting on how much she's grown. She felt angry. She felt confused. How could her sister just forget everything so easily? As though the last two years of him ghosting the family without a word didn't exist? Her father looked at her with sorry eyes, and held his free arm open motioning for her to come hug him. Kai's feet betrayed her and she stepped forward. Her mind was screaming at her to stop, but her muscles didn't listen. She felt tears in her eyes build up more and more with every step, until she was in her fathers embrace. She didn't know what to feel. Half of her was so angry and wanted to hit him and run away and never let his hands touch her, the other half of her yearning for his smell and touch. The warmth of his fatherly embrace that she longed to have since he had left. She didn't realize how bad she missed him until the three of them stood there hugging each other, Kirima violently sobbing into her fathers chest while Kai just felt hot tears stroll down her blank face that covered her conflicting emotions.

Their drunken mother was too deep in an intoxicated sleep to even notice he had come back. Their father took them on a day trip around the town, spoiling them with goods and gifts. He gave Kai a sketchbook and pencils and told her to draw everyday to keep her mind fresh. Kai completely let go of everything she was holding onto. She realized her father was back and let her wall down, allowing his love to flood back in. She felt complete again. Like a dam whose floodgates were opened for the first time in ages - only for its river to be renewed with fresh flowing water bringing in new life. It was the best day of her life, until it wasn't.

He dropped the girls back off at their home at the end of the day, and refused to come in - saying that his family was waiting for him. Kai was shaken to the core. "Family? We're your family. What do you mean 'family is waiting?'" she wanted to scream at him. But her throat went dry. She stood there glaring, while Kirima cried at him while pulling on his coat. He disappeared and Kai held her sister as she cried herself to sleep. That's when Kai realized that it was all a façade. Everything from the day was fake. He only came here to make himself feel better.

This act occurred a few times a year, especially on the girls' birthdays. Kirima would always react the same - violent tears as she cried out for her dad whenever he'd show up. But Kai quickly realized the act and came to the quick conclusion that it wasn't worth getting her hopes up. She began to shut him out. To shut trust out. To shut out love for anything other than her little sister. Her little sister always chose to see the good in their father - blinded by his artificial love and gift giving. She always seemed so happy whenever he came around, so Kai knew she shouldn't take that from her. It was the happiest Kai had seen Kirima since their family fell apart, so there's no way she would ruin that. She remained civil whenever he showed back up, but never reciprocated his love again. She actually began despising her father for manipulating her sister like that. On Kai's 13th birthday, her father never showed up - and she knew that he had finally given up on them.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Sad girl vibes :(**

**This chapter is short I know, but it is meant to give a little backstory on our Kairi. I didn't want to get _tooooo_ deep into it and take up space. Just enough info to get a feel for our Kairi girl.**

**So what do we think so far?**


	2. THE FALL OF SHIGANSHINA

**HELLO MY BABIES! Here is chapter two of our story.**

**Again, this chapter is more backstory and character build up. If you'd like to skip to where Levi comes in, please head to Chapter Four**

**TW: Death, gore. (If I miss anything please don't refrain from letting me know)**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

A few weeks had passed since Kai's 13th birthday and she tried to keep her little sister distracted. Their mom was drunk and passed out on the kitchen table downstairs while the girls sat upstairs on their window seat in their shared bedroom. The day was bright and clear, the sun beaming into the room giving it a beautiful natural glow. Kai was sitting with her back against the wall and her feet on the seat facing her sister. A sketchbook sat in her lap as she lazily drew her sister where she was positioned. Kirima sat in front of her reading a tween romance novel, her back to the window and her eyes intently focused on the words of the pages - being drowned by the world she was imagining.

"Aren't you too young for those kinds of books?" Kai pinpointed and gave her little sister a confused glare. She was never interested in those types of novels. She was more interested in the sci-fi books, so she didn't recognize what Kirima was reading. Her idea of love was so contorted that anytime she attempted to read those novels she would audibly gag.

"Aren't you too old to be breathing?" Kirima deadpanned. She kept her gaze on her book and gave Kai a satisfied smirk with her comeback, but Kai didn't falter. She gave her sister an unimpressed look and let out a laugh.

"You're already getting an attitude? Oh walls. This is about to get hard for me" Kai let out with a sigh. She turned her gaze outside, enjoying the light beams entering the room as the sun's rays sat on her skin, giving her a sense of warmth that only the sun could give. She enjoyed it. It was quiet today, as normal as ever. After a few minutes of gazing outside, Kai closed her sketchbook and went to put it down on the floor when she heard a loud bang. She dropped the book and whipped her gaze back outside, only to see the aftermath of what looked like a giant lightning streak that hit the wall. Kirima looked behind her to also look at what the noise was.

"What... What is that?" Kirima said with a shaky voice. From atop the wall a giant red hand was placed, gripping on to the top of the 50 meter tall wall. Kai's eyes widened in disbelief as a giant red face peaked over the wall not shortly after. The two girls sat there in shock, fear taking over their body as they couldn't tear their eyes from the sight. Kiri's books slipped out of her hand on accident and the girls looked down at the noise and then - another loud bang followed.

Everything went in slow motion. Kai watched as boulders and debris went flying into the air, one heading directly for their home. She watched as the rocks came closer and closer, soaring towards them like a moth to a light. Her ears started ringing and before she could even form a thought, she felt herself grab Kirima and shove her to the floor as far from the window as possible.

She toppled herself on top of Kirima, in an attempt to cage her in and guard her as the boulder hit their house directly. Kai grabbed Kirima's head and tucked it under her chest, protecting her as much as she could as the house's windows blew open and glass went flying. After a moment of waiting for the dust to settle, the girls sat up in disbelief. Their room on the second floor was left in decent condition, but part of the bottom floor was ruined as the boulder took out the top floor wall and destroyed most of downstairs. Kirima sat up and immediately started running. "Mom!!!" she screamed as she dashed out of their room and headed for the staircase. Kai ran after her, already expecting the scene that unfolded as they descended the stairs. Their mother lie crushed by the rock, her body split in half and her eyeball pushed out of its socket from the pressure of being crushed. Half of her face was evidently ripped off, leaving her in an unrecognizable state. Kirima hit the floor screaming. Kai stood here in an attempt to process the scene in front of her. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide in confusion. What just happened? WHAT is happening? Her feet stayed glued to the floor as she couldn't move. She needed to move. She needed to do something.

Her body allowed her to grab her sister and hold her as Kirima screamed for their mother and cried into her chest. After a minute of taking in her surroundings, Kai's ears started ringing again. This made Kai snap out of her trance. She looked around. They needed to get out. The only exit out the front door was blocked by the debris.

"Get up" Kai demanded as she gripped her sister closer to her. Her sister was limp in tears in her arms "Kiri! GET UP"! She yelled. She stood and yanked her sister up with her, dragging her back to the staircase and back into their room. Her sister showed no resistance, too weak to comprehend what was going on. Once back in the bedroom, Kai looked to the window and started walking towards it. "We need to get out, hey KIRI! Listen to me!" She shook her sister as they stood in front of the window. Kirima looked at her and suddenly started paying attention to what her big sister was saying.

"I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But we need to get out of here, okay? We need to figure out what's going and make sure we get out of here safely. We can go find dad and we'll be okay, alright? Stop being a baby. You're okay" Kai expressed as she held her sister's shoulders. Kirima nodded in between tears, taking in her sister's words with a grain of salt as always. Kai pulled her in for a hug and released her so she could push open the window. Kai helped her sister up and out onto the first floor roof. She looked back into the room and stood on the window seat to follow after her sister, making sure she didn't leave anything else behind. She looked up to a terrifying scene

Kirima sat on the roof, wide eyed and mouth agape with fear. It looked as though she was trying to let out a scream, but her voice denied her. Kai followed her gaze to see a titan reaching for her from above the building. A titan? In the walls? There's no way. Absolutely no way.

Before Kai could even think on how to react her body was already moving. She screamed for Kirima and jumped out the window, pushing her out of the way, off the roof, and onto the street. She landed on the edge of the roof with a thud, relieved to see her sister was out of the danger. She was distracted and allowed her body to be snatched. With a lard snap, the titan wrapped its hand around Kai's small body. She screamed in pain as it lifted her up, her back to the titan's face and she looked down on her sister. Her pain was replaced by adrenaline. She felt nothing. She could do nothing, frozen in fear and in shock.

"Is this it?" Kai thought to herself. Life began moving in slow motion again.

"Is this how it ends? But you haven't helped her get away... She's still right there". Kai's vision began to blur as she watched her sister go further and further away as she was lifted to the titan. Kirima lay on the street just staring up at her sister, too fearful to do anything.

"She's not gone yet. She hasn't escaped yet. You can't be done yet. Scream. Tell her to run. Do something! Tell her to get away!" Kai yelled at herself mentally, but her body couldn't do anything to follow these orders.

The titan strengthened it's grip around the girl's body, causing Kai's ears to ring and snap her back into her senses. Kai's eyes widened as she took a deep breath. She looked down on her sister and screamed:

"Get out of here! Go find dad! I told you to stop being a baby!"

Something in Kirima snapped. Her eyebrows furrowed and snapped back into her senses. She began crying as she stood up and took a few steps backwards, watching her sister in the air - not breaking eye contact for a moment. "GO!" Kai demanded with an unpromising thumbs up. Kiri nodded with agreement and began running down the street. Kai watched her sister disappear down the street and she could finally relax. Well, relax for the situation she was in at least. Kirima got away. That's all that matters. Someone will find her and she will be okay. She began to realize the loss of oxygen she was receiving as well as allowed the pain to come back as her adrenaline died off. It was overwhelming, but calming at the same time. She let her mind go blank. "She'll be okay" was the last thought she convinced herself before allowing herself to fall into darkness.

Kai came to with a blurred vision and ringing ears. She was propped up against something hard. She squinted her eyes as she tried to take in her surroundings. She was on... A boat? She went to sit up to further examine her situation as a mixture of voices, sobs, and sniffles filled her ears. She winced in pain as she flexed her spine to adjust her position. She then realized there was a weight on her lap and her eyes widened as they quickly shifted to the source of the weight. Looking down, she saw her little sister with her head on lap asleep, her hands gripping into her bloodied shirt like her life depended on it. She looked so exhausted, but so peaceful at the same time. Kai felt her eyes fill with tears. Kirima was okay. She was with her and she was alive. This realization led her to her next thought: How did she get here?

As if Armin was reading her mind, he put his hand on her shoulder. "Oh you're awake, thank the walls". Kai looked at him, realizing he was positioned next to her sitting against the boat wall alongside her. On the other side of him sat Eren and Mikasa. Eren's head was leaning against the boat wall while Mikasa's head was on his shoulder. They also seemed to be asleep. Kai was confused and gave Armin a puzzled look, silently encouraging him to help her understand what was going on.

"The wall was breached. Titans took over Shiganshina..." Armin looked down with a stoic yet sad expression. Kai's eyes widened and she looked around. These are the survivors that got away then..

"Mr. Hannes said he found you after saving Eren and Mikasa" Armin continued "Says you were in the grip of a titan and that he couldn't lose anyone else so he killed it. He escorted you, Eren and Mikasa here." Kai's eyes looked at him in disbelief. So it wasn't a dream. It was all real... After looking down in thought for a moment, Kai looked at her sister and then back to Armin.

Again, as if he had read her mind he answered her silent question: "I saw her running. Eren and Mikasa left me to go find Eren's mom, but I couldn't go with them... I was... too scared. I started running to escape, and ran into your sister. She seemed scared and lost, so I grabbed her and we ran. I was too scared to ask about your whereabouts. She looked freaked out enough. We came here and got on the boat. After Hannes brought you guys here, she cried on you since you were out and then eventually just fell asleep there." Now they were both looking at Kirima asleep on Kai's lap.

"Thank you, Armin." Kai let out with a slight whimper. Armin looked up at her, just now realizing that's the first thing she had said so far. "Don't thank me. All we have is each other now, we have to stick together as best as we can."

Kai nodded in agreement as Armin settled next to her. She rested her head on his shoulder and Armin reciprocated the gesture by resting his head on hers. She felt tears begin rolling down her cheeks, despite her face not showing any emotion. She felt numb and lost. She rested one hand on Kirima's head and the other hand she intertwined with Armin's. Nothing felt awkward about this. Just a couple of kids with shared trauma that need some rest and comfort. The five kids dozed off as the boat moved on.

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**AH YES. SHARED TRAUMA. THE BEST FORM OF BONDING AMIRIGHT**

**If you're here, thanks for reading and supporting!!!**

**Poor babies. I wish I could hug them all. I recently lost a few friends and just recall that feeling of numbness so clearly. It sucks**

**What do we think?**


	3. GRADUATION / BATTLE OF TROST

**Welcome back loves!! My usual pre-chapter notes:**

**Again, this is just more backstory and character buildup. Levi will be joining us in the next chapter!**

**TW: Mention of death and gore.**

**Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

A year after the fall of Shiganshina, the five kids all joined the cadet corps. They trained hard and learned a lot of lessons on ODM gear. This fueled their drive to better their lives as well as brought the five a lot closer. They were all as close as siblings at this point, but the two sisters still sheltered themselves off a little from the rest of the group. They had experienced too much loss. It was hard for Kai to trust people as much and let them in as much, as she had subconsciously told herself that none of these relationships were permanent so there was no point in getting _too_ close. Yet she still enjoyed their friendships, so it's not like she pushed anyone away to the point of being alone - only when they tried pushing her walls down. The only person allowed to do that was Kirima, who truly became her source of living. She needed to be there for her sister. They only had each other now.

Kirima blossomed into her own person since the event. It took a while for both of them to heal, but Kai forced herself to be strong for her sister and set a good example. Anytime Kirima let her emotions get the best of her, Kai constantly gave Kirima her number one line to snap her back into this reality and out of her emotions:

"Stop being a baby. You're fine"

Kirima, as always, took this statement with a grain of salt. She knew her big sister was right and always wanted to be as strong as she was. Kirima even made a new friend - a best friend at that - and it was this bright eyed blonde haired sweetheart named Krista. Kai liked her a lot, as she saw that she resembled her little sister a decent amount. They both had the same attitude: too kind for their own good. Behind her was her own guard dog named Ymir. Kai was hesitant of her at first, but seeing how protective Ymir was of Krista, Kai had a lot of respect for her. She walked to the beat of her own path but still stood beside and protected her Krista at all times. Kai saw herself in Ymir a lot, so they ended up becoming friends - for the most part. They shared a similar goal: protect the one person they care for most.

Training went by quickly and the girls bonded with the group fairly well. They became well acquainted with some new people as well. A horse faced sweet talker named Jean who had the hots for Mikasa, dumb and dumber twins that Kai was convinced got separated at birth somehow named Sasha and Connie, and a sweet as a button boy named Marco. At this point, Kai and the rest of most of the cadets were around 19 years old. Kirima was 15, a lot younger from the rest of the squad. This caused them to really hold that older-sibling attitude with her and protect her as their own. Kiri was always the life of the party, making sure everyone was comfortable and in a good mental state. This made Kai happy, knowing that her sister was so loved by so many.

As graduation grew closer, Kai knew she was in the top 10 graduates. She wasn't as impressive with physical abilities as Mikasa, but she sure was close. She didn't have much strength, but she was agile and driven as well as quick witted. That combination alone can be deadly for some. She incorporated that into her ODM usage which landed her into the top three candidate spots - Mikasa taking first and a man named Reiner taking second with Kai following in third. Kirima however didn't place. Kai felt bad as she knew her personal goal was to join the military police and live an easy simple life (for the first time) in the interior. But she knew her sister would be okay in the Garrison on her own. She grew a lot and has matured into an (almost) adult now. She patted herself on the back with approval for raising her right - a strong willed girl who might be a _little_ emotional but can still fend for herself and make the right decisions.

Until she doesn't

Upon hearing that Kirima planned on joining the scouts with Krista, Kai was taken aback.

"You're joking. After all we've been through you just wanna toss your life like that? I should've just let the titan eat you back home if that's the case. Would've sped up the process" Kai questioned her sister with her arms crossed

Kirima looked up at Kai with a scorned look on her face. She knew her sister's way of showing she cared was tough love and dark humor, so she didn't let the statement get to her.

"Yeah but then it wouldn't have been as cool! Now I can go fight beside Captain Levi and then die in battle in his arms as he whispers 'you did good soldier. Now rest...' in my ear and kisses me as I simply ~pass away~" Kirima finished with her hands clasped next to her cheek and her eyes staring up into the sky with a longing glare. She sighed as she imagined the romantic ending to her own life. Krista and Ymir let out a snicker as they stood beside her in their bunk room.

Kai gave them a warning glare that screamed "shut the fuck up or else" and the two girls tried to hide their giggles. Ymir put two fingers to her lips and dragged them across her mouth, signaling a "zipping" motion. The two then sat down on a bed to watch the remainder of the scene. Kai then returned her glare back to her sister and let out a sigh. She rested a hand on her head and rustled her hair while motioning one finger up with her other hand

"1. that guy is literally 10 years older than you. No way in hell I'm letting him touch you. As ~dreamy~ as you may find him, that's cringe to fantasize over him like that" **(OH THE IRONY).**

She lifted a second finger "2. I'm not going to let you waste your life away like that. You've had a shit time growing up and deserve something a little better."

Kirima looked up at her sister with sad eyes. She knew Kai was right, as she always is. She glared down, thinking over her decision when her thoughts were interrupted

"So I'll join with you."

"...What?!"

"I'll join the scouts with you. Just so I can die first and make sure you're okay. You're too nice for your own good. I feel like you might try to befriend the titan even."

Ymir let out a laugh followed by "aww.. How cute. You're givin' up the good life to protect your lil sissy" with a very condescending tone.

Kai looked at her friend with a smug grin. "Oh, just taking notes from the best. I wanna be a guard dog like you when I grow up!" She joked and returned the laugh as Ymir's face contorted into a glare.

Kai cut her off before she had the chance to hit her with some quick witted response. "I'm just doing what you're doing, so you're the one to talk, Ymir. Let's just say I felt... inspired"

Ymir looked at her and then shrugged, accepting defeat that her friend was right.

Kai smiled at her friend's reaction when she was hit with a large thud and two small arms wrapping around her waist. "Thank you Kairi." Kirima stated while Kai hugged her back. Since the events unfolded, she introduced herself as Kai to everyone. She disliked her full name as it is one her father gave her, so she'd rather just let it die with the memories of him. 

She saw Krista and Ymir exchange a confused glance, clearly questioning the name "Kairi". When the two looked up, they saw Kai glaring at them, signaling them to drop the thought and forget about it. Without word, the two silently obliged and Ymir gave her a "zipper" motion across her lips again.

_________________________

The day after graduation, the group was assigned to Trost district for wall and canon maintenance. Kai and Kirima cleaned a cannon while the rest of the group did the same close by on top of the wall. Kai noticed Kirima was staring out into the distance. She let out a light sigh, clearly daydreaming again. Kai poked her sister to break her of the trance she was in.

"Hey, we got work to do. Cut that out, it's creepy" Kai demanded

"Do you think Captain Levi wants babies? Even if he doesn't, I'm going to make him have babies with me. Two boys and a girl because too many girls are WAYYY too emotional." Kirima stated, even though she was clearly thinking out loud to herself.

Kai sighed and poked her sister again. "Seriously? What happened to you. It's like you read a bunch of love stories about him or something, where did thi-"

Kai was interrupted by a loud bang behind her. Before thinking she immediately lunged for her sister and tucked her under her own body, using herself to shield her sister from whatever the threat may be. Her training in the cadet corps had really taught her how to react quickly to various changing situations, whether there was danger or not.

They were far enough from the blast that they weren't hurt or affected too badly. The two sat up a moment later, Kirima was struck with fear and had her mouth dropped open. It was the same as that day, she was fear struck. Kai just whispered a "no way..." as she took in the scene in front of her.

The colossal titan was back. Here. Right here. She immediately got angry. Her ears started ringing as they usually do when she senses danger. This was her body's subconscious way to get her attention and snap out of the trance she fell into. It was a way of warning herself of whatever dangerous situation she was in and that she needed to act. This was her chance. She stood and started running for the titan, ready to attack. She heard her sister scream her name behind her but didn't fold. As she neared the Titan, she was hurled back by a hot force. Steam?!? Kai covered her face with her arms that were holding her blades, ready for combat. She felt the heat scorch her skin and push her back. Her body collided with Kirima's and the two went flying off the inner side of the wall towards the city below.

Kai quickly deployed her ODM gear to attach into the wall and caught herself. Her breath hitched as the gear pulled on her waist, the force of her weight breaking her wind ever so slightly. She looked down to see her sister still falling. "Kiri! You're gea-"

Kai was silenced as a hook went whizzing past her face and hooked into the wall. Kai's eyes followed the source of the cord and saw her sister hanging not much further below her.

"That... that was.. THAT WAS AWESOME! DID YOU SEE THAT?!" Kirima exclaimed with a laugh.

Kai let out a stressed out sigh and chuckled. This was the first time she realized that her sister had grown and that she wouldn't have to protect her with her all anymore. "Are you good?" Kai yelled down to her sister. Kirima was in a laughing fit and Kai just assumed her adrenaline was running like crazy.

"We need to get back up there and make sure everyone's okay. I saw Eren going for the titan..." Kai said. Kiri nodded in agreement and they began scaling the wall.

When they reached the peak, the titan was gone and all that stood was Eren and a few others from the 104th cadets. Two scouts from the Garrison regiment arrived not far after Kai had gotten to the top. They instructed the scouts to go gather for debriefing as the wall had fallen again.

The trainees were instructed to stay in the center for support and communication for the Garrison forces in the front, as the rear was responsible for evacuating all civilians and last resort assistance. Kirima got placed with Ymir and Krista's squad in the center. Kai was going to join them when her and Mikasa were instructed to the rear due to their high placement in cadet graduation. Kirima started panicking and went to argue when Kai grabbed her by her shoulders and shook slightly

"Hey. Stop being a baby. I thought you were passed this! And here I thought you'd grown up. Psh, boy was I wrong" Kai spat to her sister.

"You just need to trust the Garrison. Plus, you have your best friend and her guard dog. You should be fine. Ymir's happiness is Krista's happiness, and Krista's happiness is you. Ymir won't let anything happen to you" She reassured Kirima. Kirima forced back tears as she nodded and forced herself to walk away.

Kai watched her sister retreat with the group. Her stomach was in knots and she was nervous, but she would never let that show. "You let her die and I beat your ass!" Kai yelled to Ymir

Ymir looked back at her with a smirk. She let out a quick "Yeah, I'd like to see you try" before they deployed.

Kai swallowed thickly, ignoring the bead of sweat dripping down her forehead. Of Course she's worried but she needs to follow her own advice: Trust the Garrison. Ymir will take care of her. With that, she turned and left for her station with Mikasa to assist civilians in evacuating.

As chaos ensues in Trost, Mikasa and Kai were quick to assist in evacuation procedures. Everyone was out of the city swiftly. The two girls were ordered to scale the wall with completion of evacuation, but Mikasa refused and engaged her ODM to go off - presumably to go find Eren. Kai wanted to follow her, but she knew it wasn't smart. She had to trust her sister.

"Hey!" Kai yelled to her, stopping her in her tracks. Mikasa looked back over her shoulder, a sense of urgency flashing in her eyes. Kai had seen this before whenever Eren or Armin would get bullied by the local kids, so she knew Mikasa meant business.

"Keep your cool. And don't do anything rash" Kai gave her an encouraging smile. She wanted to stop her, but Mikasa was a force to be reckoned with when she was in protection mode.

Mikasa nodded. "I'll keep an eye out for Kirima too"

This made Kai sigh with relief. She trusted Mikasa with her life and she knew she would keep Kiri safe if she came across her. She then turned and went to scale up the wall as directed. Once over the wall, she and the rest of the corps that were there were instructed to wait on standby - so that's exactly what she did. She didn't feel too stressed out. She knew the Garrison knew what they were doing and that everyone should be back quickly

Within a few hours, scouts started to return. She was relieved to see Ymir walking up, followed by a small group. That relief quickly shifted to worry when she realized Kirima wasn't with her as she was in the beginning. Kai quickly walked up to her and stood in front of Ymir with crossed arms, concealing her worry with anger: "Are you missing something?!" she spat

Ymir sighed with a tough punch to Kai's shoulder. "Relax. Your sister is with Armin and Mikasa. We found Armin super dazed and confused, like he had just inhaled all his gas or something. Kid looked like a wreck" Ymir joked. Kai let out a sharp exhale. She wasn't surprised, of course Kirima stayed behind to help Armin. He did save her after all, it's only fair she return the favor if need be. Her gut feeling told her Kirima was fine. If she was with Mikasa, she was definitely fine.

As the time went by, Kai's worry grew about her sister. Not long after, Commander Pixis stood atop the wall and had some groundbreaking news. Apparently, Eren was a successful test subject of a human that can transform into a Titan. He also announced that Eren would assist us in his titan form and plug up the wall while the rest of the regiment killed the remaining titans in the district. The crowd let out a combination of gasps and whispers, some well deserved "what the fuck did he just say"s, and a few laughs.

Kai herself couldn't help but laugh. For some reason, the news wasn't surprising to her. "I always knew something was off with that kid. I just thought he was gay or something... This is way more interesting" Kai jokingly said. She was trying to distract herself from her own worry with some humor.

Ymir responded with a hearty laugh "oh man WAY more interesting" she agreed. She looked up at Kai and saw right through her. She sensed her worry. Hell, she doesn't blame her. Ymir slapped Kai alongside the head with a dense but quiet "Hey."

Kai glared at her friend as she rubbed her head, her eyes giving her a "what was that for" look.

Ymir smiled at her and then faced back forward. To help ease her worry, she followed with:

"Stop being a baby."

Kai's eyes widened. Ymir really just fed her her own words... That bitch. But she realized Ymir was right. She let out a low chuckle and sighed. She needed to trust Kirima, as much as she didn't want to. She needed to.

"Yeah. You got me there"

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**UGH Ymir is my comfort character so you KNOW I had to write her as the MC's best friend!!!**

**What are we thinking so far?**

**Levi is coming next chapter. woot woot!!**


	4. MEETING

**Hello my luvs!!**

**Levi will be joining us this chapter. For those who skipped the first three chapters to hop right into the action, please beware that this is a little more of a slow-burn fic. The relationship won't be immediate, but it will happen gradually at a good pace.**

** If you did skip the first three chapters, here is my summary for what you missed! **

**Main character's name is Kairi Kraus. Goes by the name of Kai as she dislikes the full name her father gave her. Currently 19 years old as well as the other scouts. Grew up in Shiganshina with her little sister Kirima (currently 15) and helped raise her as her dad left the family ~10 years prior for another wife and their mother fell into a drinking fit. Knew Armin, Eren, and Mikasa from growing up in the same neighborhood. Kairi lost her mom during the Attack on Shiganshina and escaped with her sister and the three other kids. The girls have no clue where there father is nor do they even care to know if he survived (he sucks). They all joined the cadet corps and grew immensely close - along with befriending the rest of the squad (Jean, Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir). The group all look over Kirima as one of their own little siblings. Ymir is Kairi's bestfriend as they both share a common goal: protect their lil' loves - Krista and Kirima (who also became bestfriends). We are hopping in as the battle of Trost comes to a conclusion and Kairi doesn't know where her sister is.**

**ENJOYYY!!**

**TW: Vulgarity / Mature language**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

A few hours later, the mission was declared a success. Slowly but surely the groups started to return. Kai saw Mikasa return with Armin, a very tired and weak Kirima on her back. Kai's eyes widened as she ran towards her sister at an alarming pace. Mikasa let out a bleak smile which calmed Kai down ever so slightly. Armin saw her approaching and threw up two hands gently, signaling surrender.

"She's okay! She's just tired" he exclaimed to ease Kai's worry as she stood in front of the three. Kai let out a sigh and walked behind Mikasa to relieve her of her sister's weight. Mikasa dropped Kirima off her back and into Kai's arms as they rested on the floor. She fought back tears as she looked down on her sister, who seemed like she was stuck in a dream like state. Kai didn't realize how stressed out she was until her sister was back in her company. She swallowed her emotions and asked her sister as evenly as she could: "Are you okay?"

Kiri groaned in her sister's arms "I... euggghh... I need.... I need a nap..." Kai couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes were examining Kirima all over to ensure there were no injuries on her body. After thoroughly searching her with her eyes while Kirima groaned from her achiness, she concluded that nothing was wrong and that Kirima was just probably beat. She was happy to see her sister was okay.

After letting out an elongated stress-relieving sigh, she continued:

"Who do you think you are?! Trying to keep up with the big dogs and play hero or something?! I told you you're too nice for your own good!" Kai lightly joked with her sister.

Kiri's eyes shot open and she grabbed her sister by the collar with an excited look on her face as if life had returned to her entirely. "BUT IT WAS WORTH IT!!" she yelled with stars in her eyes.

Kai looked at her in disbelief but was happy to see her sister back to herself. Her eyebrows furrowed as a way to ask her what she even meant by that. Kirima answered her question before it was even stated.

"It was worth it because my dreams came true!! All those days manifesting and daydreaming paid off!!" Kai's eyes grew even more confused as Kirima continued.

"I was saved by" Kirima paused as she caught her breath and clenched her chest with one hand while the other was still on her sister's coat "Captain Levi" she nearly fainted from just rolling his name off her tongue.

"Levi?!" Kai questioned.

Kiri responded by lifting her free hand back up and pointing to the right of her sister's line of vision. She followed her direction until her eyes landed on him.

His eyes were a sharp silver, gleaming with something unreadable. Pride? Focus? She had never seen anything like it. His raven hair hardly draped over his gaze, but it was still visible as it was strong. He stood not too far off from the group surrounded by what was presumably his squad discussing something together. Things started moving in slow motion again for Kai. As if fear had snuck back into her life with his gaze fixed on the two sisters intently. He felt so intimidating. His gaze strong enough to rip a hole through the air. She didn't realize his vision was locked on her eyes as she looked over his slim but built body - and once she noticed, her emotions betrayed her. Her heart flipped and skipped a few beats as his eyes bore right through her own.

Her ears started ringing and she snapped out of the trance he somehow sucked her into. This man frightened her, but she wouldn't let him know that. She wouldn't falter under his gaze. She gulped her emotions down and he furrowed his brows, as if he knew his hold had broken on her somehow. She replicated this motion and furrowed her own brows accompanied with a what-the-fuck-are-you-looking-at glare. His face relaxed and he lifted his head slightly, exposing his neck and jawline more to her. She felt herself release a gulp - but refused to break the evenly exchanged glare. A moment later he looked down in Kai's arms, seeing her sister fangirling over him with stars in her eyes. He looked back to Kai and let out what seemed to be... What? what was that? Did he just smirk?! What the hell is he smirking at? Kirima?

Thousands of thoughts flooded Kai's brain as she mentally questioned the situation. Levi noticed this change in emotion - He watched as she went from a girl who was having a stare down with him to a girl who seemed confused and flustered.

He won something. She's not sure what, but there was an unspoken battle of something going on between the two. And he knew it. He let out a "Tsk" loud enough for her to hear. He then turned on his heel and walked off with his squad into the streets of the area.

"What the fuck was that?" Ymir looked down on the sisters, clearly as lost in the situation as Kai was. Kai didn't even notice her and Historia had joined the group along with Connie, Sasha, and Jean. Kirima was too busy cupping her own face which had a toothy smile painted on it, clearly adoring the captain as he disappeared.

"Captain Levi. Humanity's strongest soldier." Kirima exclaimed as her eyes fluttered shut, the back of her hand coming to her forehead as she leaned further into her sister's arms.

"Huh. I was expecting something more... heroic looking. Like Commander Erwin. Not a depressed looking ass-hat who looks like he has a god complex. Sheesh" Kai deadpanned

The group all couldn't help but snicker at the comment. Kirima grabbed her sister and immediately started defending her man-crush, ranting about his looks and talent and oh-so-amazing arms~. The group just listened and laughed, finally feeling the stress of the day die off.

Kai dropped her sister off with the medics to ensure there wasn't anything else wrong with her. After doing so, she figured she'd go look for Captain Levi. The least she could do is thank him for saving her sister. That's the only reason she went looking for him. Not because she was intrigued by him or anything. Nope. Not that. Never

It didn't take her long to find him, hell he was within a minute's search. She came across him tending to a black stallion. A beautiful looking horse, one that stands out from the rest of the scouts horses for sure. His coat was black and silky, similar to Levi's own raven locks. She watched for a minute - Levi's back was to her as he fed his horse some carrots. She stared a moment too long apparently.

"Can I help you?"

His voice was harsh. Stern and straightforward. He kept his back turned to her and somehow just sensed she was there. Kai's eyes widened as she was brought back to her senses. She cleared her throat and proceeded:

"Levi right?" she questioned. He stopped immediately, his body tensing as he slowly turned his head slightly back to see the girl in his peripherals. He never made eye contact with her, just let out an annoyed sigh followed by

"CAPTAIN Levi."

This is off to a good start. Kai threw her head back with an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah, okay..." Before he had the chance to say anything she continued

"I wanted to thank you. For saving my sister, she's a big-"

"I didn't do it for you."

Kai stared at him taken aback, a shock expression matching her shocked body language. Wow. What a charmer. He noticed her mood shift and couldn't help but smirk slightly, returning his attention to his stallion and his back greeted her once again.

"Uh huh. Okay. Thanks for the clarification but I didn't expect you would've. As I was saying, thank you..." she continued as Levi still gave his attention to the horse in front of him.

"... My sister is a... big fan of yours, so to speak- "

"I'm aware. She kept gleaming at me and drooling as I carried her to safety." Levi stated. Kai tried her best not to act annoyed as she was interrupted once again. She shook off the irk and went on

"I don't know what you did to save her, but we're the last things each of us have. And you clearly made her happy with whatever did happen. She idolizes you, so tha-"

"As she should." Levi stopped her. He then turned his body slightly to take in the girl in front of him fully. He crossed his arms as if anticipating her reaction.

Kai's jaw dropped as she took in the man's smug response. She let out an annoyed laugh. She was done playing nice.

"Ha, wow. Alright look here asshole" Levi let out a low growl at her insult but Kai didn't let him talk.

"I didn't have to come here and show my appreciation. But I did. I don't know what the hell your problem is - if you need to get laid or whatever shit you're so mad about - but it gives you no right to be an asshole to strangers. Especially those giving gratitude for doing your job when half the city doesn't even support your regiment. So thanks again, have a good day."

Kai got one quick glimpse of Levi's face growing angry before she turned on her heel and started to walk away. Her expression became annoyed and pissed off. Whatever interest she had in this man was gone. He was nothing but a self centered, egotistical -

"You'd be smart to watch your tongue with me, brat." Levi spat at her.

Kai stopped in her tracks. She looked back over her shoulder, mimicking his own way of giving her his attention

"You're not my commander. You have no authority over me here." She stated before continuing to walk away. "Oh one more thing" she added as she stopped and turned to face him. His eyes still were glued to her filled with rage.

"Respect is earned, not given. See you around, _Levi_." She finished.

His eyes widened. If looks could kill, she would be immediately dead. But then, something shifted. His face contorted and then relaxed, his lips curving into a slim smirk. Kai's eyes widened in response, clearly lost due to his reaction. Her ears started ringing and she broke her gaze. She turned back around and picked up her pace to turn the corner. Once in the clear, she released a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Her adrenaline was running high. Why were her ears ringing? Was she in danger? Was he dangerous??? What's this about??

Kai shook the intrusive thoughts as she went and rejoined her group to be filled in on the events of the day.

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**OOOOOHHHWEEEEEE**

**Talk about getting of on the wrong foot amiright???**

**"You're not my superior...."** **_YET!_ ** ****

**If Kairi thinks Levi is gonna let this conversation slide once he realizes she's in the scouts, she's got another thing coming!!**

**I could definitely see Levi with a god complex LMAO I don't blame him!!!**

**What do we think so far?!**


	5. SCOUTS

**Hello luvs!! Here we are. Chapter 5!**

**This is where the story starts to progress with our Kairi and Levi.**

**No chapter warnings here**

**Enjoy!**

**___________________**

The following weeks went on uneventfully in comparison to the Trost battle. Eren was apparently taken to court and handed off to the scouts in order to keep him in check. The rest of the group all officially joined the scouts and headed off to their base not long after. There, they were reunited with Eren and filled him in on everything else they knew.

The first night at the scout base, the group all sat around a table in the dining hall to catch up. They were informed that a scouting mission would take place within a month. Training was to begin the following morning, so the group took the night as a time for reunion and enjoying each other's company before madness began. Ymir, Krista, Connie, Jean, and Sasha sat on one side of the table. The other side was mirrored by Kai, Kirima, Eren Mikasa and Armin.

"I can't believe we're already going on a scouting mission so soon.. I'm terrified" Sasha whined as she filled her mouth with bread. She had always been a stress eater even at the cost of her friends' own servings.

"Agreed. I'm not ready at all.." Connie let out as he slammed his head down on the table. Ymir glared down at him as Krista put a hand on his back to comfort him.

"I think it'll be cool!! All our hard work is going to pay off and we finally get to go outside the walls!" Kirima exclaimed. She always had a way to bring some light to the situation, no matter what was going on. The group looked at her happily, Mikasa nodding in agreement as she stretched an arm around Eren's back and sat a hand on the girl's head

Kai watched her sister rant about how exciting the said scouting mission would be. The group discussed stories and what they guessed the outside world looked like.

"I wonder if there's different food out there that we haven't found yet..." Sasha drooled

"Or if the titans are any different than the ones that we've seen so far" Jean nervously asked

"You guys, we'll all be fine. We just need to stick together as we have the last five years. As a team" Eren threw in. The group looked at him and all smiled and nodded in agreement. Kai looked at Eren with admiration. Out of everyone, he's gotten a taste for most of the madness than anyone here. She respected him a lot for that. She didn't realize how much she had worried about him until they were all reunited. Eren locked eyes with her and let out a low grin with calm eyes. Kai held the glare with him, a sense of warmth washing over her. The eye contact was interrupted by a loud gasp.

Kai jumped slightly at the sound and the group looked to the source of the gasp: Kirima was seemingly melting into the table, the palms of her hands cupping each side of her face. "There he is!" she let out with a longing sigh. The group followed the gaze of the girl to the door of the dining hall, and there indeed he was.

Levi had entered the hall with his squad following in close pursuit. The group sitting at the table suddenly felt tense as his gaze fell over all of them. Sasha, Connie, Jean and Krista all gasped and turned their attention back to their food in hopes of avoiding eye contact with the Captain.

"So intimidating..." Sasha and Connie whispered out in unison. The twins separated at birth at it again.

Levi squad began walking to their usual table which happened to be the table behind the group. As they drew closer and closer, Kai felt her heartbeat pick up. She had given the captain quite the handful of attitude upon their first meeting and she was praying that he either didn't recognize her or didn't remember it. 

As they drew nearer, Eren nodded to the Captain in respect with Armin following suit. Mikasa did not bother to greet him nor make eye contact with him. It was said that Levi gave Eren a pretty hefty beating during the court case and Mikasa could do nothing but stand by. Kai didn't blame her for her resentment towards the captain. The man made it rather difficult to get along with him.

Eventually, the Captain stood at the end of the table, furthest from Kai and her sister's side. Kirima was still drooling over the captain being in her presence, causing Levi to give her an uninterested and slightly grossed out glare. His gaze shifted to Kai beside her and his eyes widened ever so slightly. Kai was struck frozen in his stare. She forgot how to function. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hide the intimidation this man bestowed upon her.

"Huh. If it isn't the fan girl and her guard dog. Fancy seeing you here" he started. Ymir let out a laugh at the irony of the insult.

"Last I recall you said I wasn't your superior. It seems as though that status has changed hasn't it?'' Levi spat. Kai's anger at his comment was quickly replaced by fear as her eyes widened in horror. He actually remembered that?! Her mouth dropped ever so slightly and before she could respond he already began walking away.

"Ha. This should be fun" he let out as he continued on to his table. His squad followed shortly after, not paying much attention to the group sitting at the table. The groups' jaws dropped in unison and they looked at Kai with eyes widened by curiosity. "You said WHAT?!" Kirima grabbed her big sister's shoulders and shook her violently, clearly upset that her sister disrespected the man of her dreams.

Eren leaned in close in front of Kirima to whisper to Kai "You do realize he can make your life a living hell, right? What were you thinking?"

The five on the other side of the table leaned in as well, curious to see where this would go. Ymir propped her head on the palm of her hand as her elbow supported it. She let out an encouraging "hmmm.." waiting to hear what kind of shit Kai managed to start with the captain before their official title as scouts even began. Once Kairsnapped out of her daze she released a sigh.

"Honestly... I wasn't thinking. He had it coming. And technically speaking, he wasn't my superior... yet." She finished as she took a bite of her bread. She turned her head slightly to see the squad sitting behind her. Levi sat on the other side of the table facing directly towards her, his hands clasped in front of his face as his elbows rested on the table - eyes glaring into her per usual, daring her to say something snarky.

As if reading his expression, she obliged and cleared her throat after facing back to her group. "I said it once and I'll say it again. Respect is earned, not given. Superior or not no one should be acting as if they're too good for the people they supervise. Why even become a squad leader if you can't handle playing decent with others" she expressed loud enough for him to hear.

The group lightly gasped and awkwardly did things to avoid the rest of the conversation. Ymir let out another laugh and lightly kicked her friend under the table with a whispered "unbelievable." As they began eating again Kai felt a heat on the back of her neck, sending goosebumps down her spine. Her ears began ringing lightly, indicating danger nearby. She recognized this feeling as Levi's gaze. This wasn't her first time experiencing this feeling and it surely wouldn't be the last. She knew he was staring, so she did her best not to falter in any way - her shaky hands clearly indicating otherwise.

As the group finished eating, they all got up and headed towards the kitchen to clean up after themselves. Kai insisted they all left their dishes as she didn't mind doing them. Something about washing dishes in warm water calmed her for some reason. Made her feel like she had control over something, even if it was something small. Kirima was ecstatic at the notion. She grabbed Krista to run off and read a romance novel together before the night ended, Ymir following close behind.

"We'll see you back in the room, then!" Ymir yelled out as the group exited the kitchen. The four girls were lucky enough to get placed in the same room together and Kai couldn't have been happier.

She washed the dishes carefully one by one. The porcelain plates here seemed a lot more expensive. They weren't the simple wooden plates that the group used during the cadet corps. She would hate herself if she were to damage anything. As she pulled the last dish out of the sink and placed it on the drying rack, she heard someone walk into the kitchen and come up behind her. Before she could check to see who had entered the room, a single teacup was placed into the sink in front of her.

Kai's gaze followed the hand as it retreated from the sink. She looked up and saw Captain Levi as he crossed his arms and leaned on the counter next to her. She gulped and averted her gaze back down to the cup.

"Did... you want me to wash that?"

"Why else would I have put it in the sink. You're already doing dishes." Levi said with a raised eyebrow as he studied her intently.

She felt his eyes search her expression and it made her face heat up. She nodded in agreement and started washing his cup without question. She felt scared, as though she was in trouble. Hopefully Levi would just let their earlier encounter go.

Levi watched her for a moment before he let out a satisfied "hmph" and began to walk away. As she heard his footsteps receding she released a low sigh of relief, as though she could breathe again. She lifted the cup from the sink and began drying it. She raised it to inspect it and make sure it looked clean enough. The last thing she needed was Levi being angry about her not cleaning his teacup properly.

"Oi, Brat." Levi snapped from the door frame a few feet away.

His voice startled her and she jumped slightly, allowing the teacup to slip from her fingers. She watched the world turn into slow motion again as the teacup slowly made its way to kiss the floor.

She reached for the teacup in hopes of catching it only to be interrupted by a hand wrapping around her wrist. Another hand caught the teacup swiftly as Levi somehow made it in front of her in god like speed to save the day.

Kai looked at her wrist and then to the Captain who stood fairly close to her. She could smell him when he was standing this close. His smell was intoxicating, sweet and clean but finished off with a musky cedar scent. The combination of it all caused Kai's breath to hitch.

Levi looked up from the cup to meet her gaze as he let out an agitated sigh. He studied Kai's expression, his own face presenting a mixture of annoyance and relief complimented by a smug grin. "Tch. Jumpy tonight, are we? What happened to all that confidence a few weeks ago?" Levi finished as he set the cup down on the cool counter with a clink, his other hand still gripping Kai's wrist with purpose.

Kai blinked in response. Oh god he totally remembered it all. Of course all that confidence was gone. That's when she was nothing but a cadet. Levi didn't know she was going to be a scout anyways, so she took advantage of that. She opened her mouth to respond but her reaction was delayed by Levi releasing her wrist and crossing his arms over his chest as he let out a deep sigh.

"Anyways. Come to my office when you're done here. Second floor and last door on the left. We need to set some things straight."

Kai watched as he exited the kitchen, leaving her dumbfounded. 

Why did that excite her so much? His smell, the way his hand gripped her wrist... She shook her head to clear her thoughts and proceeded to put the dishes away swiftly but careful so she could go find Levi's office. 

**________________________**

**OH MAN. Is it hot in here? Just me?**

**Levi says he's gonna put our Kai in check. How do you think that's gonna go!?**

**Thanks for reading, see ya for CH.6!**


	6. WARNINGS

**Hello my luvs!**

**Things are gonna spice up ~ever so slightly~ in this chapter.** **This is where Levi and our Kai bb realize there's some ~tension~ flowing**

**But I can't give you the full meal just yet so, a dash is what you get for now heheh.**

**Gotta leave you hungry for more amiright!!**

**No chapter warnings. Enjoy!**

**_____________________________**

Kai's feet stood in front of a large wooden door. Her heart was racing. She knew that she had upset the Captain with the way she had treated him prior to officially joining the scouts. Whatever laid behind this door was her punishment. She was going to have to accept it with a grain of salt and move on, lesson learned. Right?

Right.

She took a deep breath to steady her nerves and knocked firmly on the cool oak.

"Enter." Levi barked from the interior of the wall.

Kai turned the door knob and entered the large room. She realized it was warmer in here than the hallway and she soon after found the source of the heat.

A fireplace lay crackling directly on the wall to her right. Above the fireplace was a large mirror, giving the room itself a much larger feel. In front of the fireplace was a brown leather couch, a small round coffee table sandwiched between the two. The wall parallel to the fireplace had a kitchenette made up of a small gas stove, a small sink and some counter space. Oak cupboards hang above the counter as well as underneath. The wall the kitchenette was tucked into caved in slightly, making it more of a nook. Bookcases lined the wall as it continued. Facing the whole room was a large mahogany desk with two chairs planted in front of it. Behind the desk stood Levi, leaning against a wall made up entirely of floor to ceiling windows. All that open lighting allowed the moon to shine brightly into the room. The combination of cool and warm hues from the two light sources gave the room an intense irie glow. To the right of his desk and on the same wall of the fireplace stood a door. Kai could only assume the door led to his bedroom.

The whole room was immaculately clean. _Too_ clean almost. Kai never trusted things that were this spotless. She was convinced it was a cover up for something covertly dirty.

Levi watched as she surveyed the large room, easily large enough to be a small studio home. He took a sip from his teacup and sighed slightly to get her attention.

"It's late. Did you get lost on the way here?" He said in a mocking tone.

Kai's gaze fell from examining the room as she looked at the man across the room. The moonlight from outside gave his raven hair an ominous glow which accented his steel eyes.

"Actually, yes. I couldn't remember what floor you said if I'm being honest" she let out.

She stood there for a moment longer before Levi motioned for her to take a seat in front of the desk. She nodded and obliged.

He took another sip of his tea and took a step forward to set his teacup down on the desk. Kai studied his movements. Another cup? He must be some tea fanatic or something. He receded back to his position against the window.

"Let's get some things straight. That attitude and blatant disrespect you gifted me back in Trost will not be tolerated from here on out. You're on my territory now." He glared at her, clearly irked.

Kai realized that he was waiting for her acknowledgement so she swiftly nodded with a stern "Yes, sir."

This response made Levi blink and glare at the girl for a moment as if he was testing her honesty. He then smirked slightly and walked back to the desk, planting both hands firmly on the mahogany as he leaned forward.

"Good girl." He purred. This made Kai stiffen where she sat as a shudder was sent throughout her body.

Levi acted as if he didn't see the reaction as he continued lecturing her.

"This is your one and only warning. You're lucky I'm even giving you a second chance and not punishing you as it is. You can thank your little sister for that one."

Kai blinked in confusion as she furrowed her brows. Kirima? What does she have to do with this?

Levi read her expression and answered her unsaid question

"Your little sister wouldn't shut up about how excited she was to be in the Survey Corps with her sister. She spoke highly of you. Made it very clear how she needed you around. She also went on about how excited she was to be around me more..." He explained with a slightly aggravated face as he recalled the over-the-top fangirl he had to rescue. Of course Kirima brought it up when Levi saved her. Kai couldn't help but let out a low laugh as she rubbed her temples before a feeling of horror washed over her.

Her eyes snapped back to Levi - Once he saw the fear in her eyes he smirked down on her. That's why he didn't get mad when she insulted him and claimed he had no authority over her. THAT'S why he smirked. He already was plotting against her! He already knew that she was joining the survey corps. He already knew that soon enough, he WAS going to be her superior.

Her mouth went dry. Here she was, thinking that the smirk meant something else. Something suggestive. She forced a gulp down as Levi studied her again, clearly enjoying how nervous he was making the cadet.

"Hmph. So you caught on. Good" he breathed out. "I was going to assign you dish duty, but it seems as though you beat me to your own punishment. So there's no fun in that now is there?"

Kai licked her now dry lips and swallowed in an attempt to hydrate her throat.

"So... What will my punishment be, sir?" she questioned. She didn't want him to answer the question, but she knew something would be coming. So might as well figure out what it will be. He didn't seem all too upset but this man was hard to read.

Levi's eyebrows perked up in amusement. He gave his head a swift shake as his raven locks fell back to their rightful place to drape his eyes. An amused "Tsk" left his lips as he looked up past Kai's head and out into the room in contemplation.

"There are many things considerable for a proper punishment. But for the time being, I don't think it's necessary... or acceptable. I'm a firm believer that pain is the best way to tame a wild dog. Ask Yeager." he finished as his gaze went back to her.

Kai felt a tingle on her spine, causing her to shift in her seat as the new feeling settled over her. She raised an eyebrow and nodded to her captain, silently requesting him to continue. This feeling was exhilarating, whatever it was.

"That whole.. 'Respect is earned, not given' phrase really pissed me off. That alone caused me to think of multiple ways to punish you."

Kai kept her gaze locked in with Levi's in the least threatening way she could. She still stood by that statement, so she will not apologize for that part.

"But you were onto something" Levi pushed himself back to stand up straight and crossed his arms as he looked down on the girl who was clearly taken aback by his words of approval.

"You stood up for your sister and talked back to me. Something not a lot of people have the balls to do. As disrespectful as it was, you made a good point in your argument. I was told that most of the top graduates would be joining our ranks, so it's only fair that I play nice with the top three. They ranked that high for a reason. Respect is definitely earned, and you earned mine. So no punishment will be necessary... for now."

Levi made his way to the front of the desk as he finished his sentence and stood directly in front of Kai, his arms still crossed as he leaned back on the desk.

Kai felt a sense of pride wash over her. Levi somehow learned her rankings. She grinned up at her captain, replicating his smug smirk. "Well I'll be damned. Captain Levi was curious about me." 

"Tsk. Don't flatter yourself, _cadet_ " He spat at her with a disapproving look. He put emphasis on the final word in hopes to have her learn her place. She disregarded the minimal threat and held the grin painted on her face. 

"Considering I had to babysit Yeager, I inquired about which of his comrades would be joining us. Standard protocol as I am going to be burdened with training most of you. He warned me that you were rather... blunt to say the least." He deadpanned with a shrug. She squinted her eyes and cinched her nose, nodding slightly accompanied with a "yeah, sure you didn't inquire about me" glare. He clearly wasn't expressing the entire truth in which he knew about her. Kai caught that as well - she is going to have to ask Eren what exactly he told the captain about her.

Her smug response lit a fire in Levi. He threw a hand on each of the armrests where Kai sat, ripping her from her thoughts and she let out a small yelp as he caged her in. His face drew close to her slowly - causing Kai to sink as far back into the chair as she could. All smugness she once held was gone.

Her eyes shifted from each of Levi's steel gray orbs. His stare was deadly with determination as his eyebrows furrowed and he glared deep into her. His face turned serious, removing any sense of friendliness he previously presented moments ago.

"But I will say this again. This is your last and only warning. I will not tolerate any disrespect from here on out. Do I make myself clear?" He pinned

Kai just stared at her captain wide eyed and forced down a large gulp. She slowly nodded as she licked her once again dry lips.

Levi's eyes faltered from her gaze to watch her tongue moisturize the pink flesh of her lips. His eyes immediately filled with something different, the reflection of the fire to the right behind the girl became apparent. His gaze turned deadly. Like a hawk watching its prey. Kai couldn't help her own gaze that mimicked his and watched his lips as they slightly parted. Her eyes fluttered ever so slightly as she looked at the flesh of his own lips. She wondered what they felt like... What they tasted like...

Levi's glare lifted back to Kai's and he caught her staring at his mouth. Before her eyes could meet his again he forcefully grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. She let out a small gasp. Her lips parted on their own into an excited grin as she sat frozen in his grip. Her eyes dashed between his, searching for something. Anything.

"I said... Do I make myself clear, _cadet_?" He snapped as he lifted his chin slightly to look down upon her more.

Kai felt the grip on her chin tighten ever so slightly causing her to inhale a sharp breath

"Yes. Yes Sir" she responded to his demanded question with a light nod in an attempt to not disrupt his grip on her face.

Levi smirked as he released his grip on her chin, his fingers lightly caressing her skin as he pulled away. He sat back up and leaned back onto the desk, crossing his arms once more.

"Good girl. You're dismissed" he clicked before standing up to return to the far side of his desk to retrieve his teacup.

Kai sat there dumb struck in an excited state. She felt the burning sensation of his fingers lingering on her skin. She was lost in a daze, her breathing light and shallow. She wanted more of that. More of his touch. Her ears began ringing ever so slightly, signaling her to snap out of it.

She blinked rapidly to regain her focus on the situation she was in. She cleared her throat and swallowed hard, pushing herself up from the chair. Before she knew it she was leaning onto the desk with a thud. Her cheeks immediately felt hot as she looked up and saw Levi glaring at her with a satisfied smirk.

Of course her legs would betray her at a time like this. She quickly regained her composure and nodded to him with a "sir" before turning on her heel and rushing out of the room.

As she exited his office, she leaned against the door with a deep exhale. Her body was tingling all over. Her mind began racing with intrusive thoughts. She should've stood and kissed him. She should've pushed him back onto the desk and straddled him, allowing him to do what he wanted to her as her punishment.

Kai tapped her cheeks with the palms of her hands. She needed to stop. She giggled disapprovingly at her own lewd thoughts and pushed herself off the door to head to her room. She desperately needed a cold shower before bed.

**_______________**

**DEAR LORD the tension in this room is THICK!!!**

**My throat went dry writing this LMAO. I need to go touch some grass maybe.**

**What are we thinking so far?! Things are start to spice up a little bit. OOOOFFFFF idk about you guys but I love slowburn**

**See you in CH. 7! ;)**


	7. HONEY

**Hi my luvs!**

**Thanks for your love on this story so far! I'd love your feedback.**

**No chapter warnings here other than suggestive talk and actions?**

**Idk. Enjoy!**

** __________________________________ **

Training began the next morning for the new scouts. Ymir, Krista and Kai all woke up to an overly excited Kirima. The sun shone bright and high in the sky, indicating that it was around 8 AM. They all got ready and went downstairs together for breakfast before heading out into the field for training by 9AM. They trained throughout the day until roughly 4pm. Once training was over, the group would collectively return to their rooms and hit the showers followed by dinner. They quickly realized the earlier they ate, the more off time they had throughout the remainder of the day. This schedule became their new norm.

A few days had gone by since training began. Kai tried her best to keep her focus on the tasks at hand throughout the day, but her mind was constantly bringing up the memory of Levi's hand on her. She knew that the act definitely wasn't anything innocent.

This theory was solidified when Levi made her spar with him during one-on-one combat training.

Kai's combat skills had certainly improved, but her strength remained stagnant. She successfully dodged a few of Levi's jabs and let herself get a little cocky with the situation, completely unaware that it was exactly what he wanted.

Levi swung his leg to kick Kai from under her feet so she jumped to avoid him. He was expecting that. Kai's eyes widened as she saw Levi lift his leg at the last moment, his shin coming in contact with her lower legs as they were in the air. Kai fell flat onto her stomach, arms outstretched in an attempt to soften her fall and not slam onto her face.

The moment she collided with the floor, she felt a hand grip the back of her neck, pushing her cheek into the dirt. Levi's left knee pressed into her left arm pinning it to the floor. His right foot was placed to the right of her rib cage. Another hand swiftly grabbed her right wrist and whipped it behind her back to come in contact with her shoulder blade. She let out a slight yelp in pain from her arm being overextended. He had her completely caged and locked in right where he wanted her.

Levi furrowed his brows in response to the noise the girl gave out. He slightly loosened his grip on her wrist, allowing her arm to not be so outstretched. Kai silently thanked him with a relieved sigh. She tapped her left hand on the dirt signaling her surrender.

"Okay, I tap out"

She waited, but received no response. Levi held his grip on her and let out a satisfied "hmph." Kai could feel the smugness oozing off of him as she imagined what kind of grin he was wearing.

"Levi. I said I tap out. You win"

A growl escaped his lips. His grip around her wrist as well as her neck tightened again, making Kai release a growl of her own combined with a moan of exhaustion.

" _Captain_ Levi" he snapped.

She huffed out a giggle in defeat as her arms began going numb under his hold.

" _Captain_ Levi, I tap out." She laid completely still underneath the man as she awaited his release, but it never came. Her lips curled into a smirk as a dangerous thought crossed her mind.

"Sir, if I weren't mistaken... I'd think you were enjoying this a little _too_ much..." Kai said teasingly with a hushed tone. Her neck craned ever so slightly, allowing her gaze to find him above her from the corner of her eye.

His steel grey eyes widened as the words left her lips. His smirk dropped, lips parting slightly as he bared his teeth with an aggressive "Tsk". His rough grip released from her neck and wrist and stood quickly, dusting his knees off as he rose.

Kai rolled over with a groan to let her body fully rest - light pants leaving her mouth as she was finally able to catch her breath. Levi leaned down above her and tilted his head at her, his face dressed with an annoyed expression and accessorized with a smirk.

The sun shone behind the man's body giving him an ominous halo. His eyes had that dangerous gleam in them again. The same one from the night she was in his office. It made Kai pause her breathing and take in the man above her.

"... Don't flatter yourself, brat." He purred.

Kai couldn't help but let out a light laugh at her captain's response.

"... But I could say the same for you." Levi deadpanned with an accusatory eyebrow lift.

Kai's eyes widened as a shocked smile grew on her lips. Quickly relaxing her face, she gave a light shrug as she lay on the floor, her eyes silently saying the words "you're not wrong".

Levi studied her with squinted eyes for a few moments. He let out a sharp breath from his nose, stood, and walked off - signaling to the rest of the group that training had concluded for the day.

The group all cheered and immediately stopped their training to disperse. 

Kai shook her head and sat up to watch him leave. With a hearty sigh, she composed herself and stood to rid herself off of all the dirt her body had collected.

___

Kai, Kirima, Krista and Ymir sat in their room after dinner. Kirima was on her bed laying on her stomach next to Krista who mimicked her position. A book rested in between the two girls, each of them holding up one side of it as they examined the letters spread across the pages. These two always loved to read together at the end of the day. Ymir lay on her own bed with her hands resting against the back of her head as she closed her eyes. Kai sat on their window seat in her usual drawing position - her back against the wall as her feet rested on the seat, her shoulder pressed against the window. She was lazily sketching the two girls as they read their book together.

"So...." Ymir broke the silence. All three other girls turned their attention to her as she lay on her bed with her eyes still closed.

"Is it just me, or was there some major sexual tension goin' on in the training grounds today?"

Kai cocked her head to the side at the question, completely unaware that the question was directed at her. Meanwhile, Kirima slammed her face into her bed beside her friend and let out a fake cry.

"Don't remind me, my own sister is stealing my dream man. And I can't even be mad... I'm not even _legal_ for a man his age" she murmured into the blankets.

Oh. That.

Kai laughed as she stood and walked to the bed where the two girls were positioned. She pat her sister's head and took a seat on the other side of her.

"No, you definitely are NOT legal for a man that age. But Yes Ymir, it was just you. He just whooped my ass, that's all."

Kirima's eyes shot up to stare at her sister

"So you mean I have a chance and you're not gonna steal him?!"

Kai looked down at her sister with her eyebrows furrowed as she shook her head. This girl will be the death of her. She pushed her sister's face playfully back into the bed. "You're ridiculous. Go to bed."

Kai stood to go back to her seat by the window when she caught Ymir glaring at her from her bed with one eye open.

"Mhm. Sure." Ymir commented with a smirk.

This caused Kai to let out an annoyed sigh. Of course she felt the tension earlier, but she wasn't trying to think much of it. Hell, she was the one trying to push the narrative. She didn't care to start relationships that pushed past anything more than a friendship though. 

Then again, she wouldn't mind toying around with the Captain... Would he even be willing? Or is he one of those respectful guys that wouldn't use women for sex without strings attached...?

He probably was. 

But what if the woman at hand wanted to be used with no strings attached? He also seemed like the gentleman type that would oblige, no?

"You're both insane. I'm going to get a snack, you all better be asleep by the time i'm back" Kai cut herself off from her own thoughts. 

Entering the hallway, she made her way down to the kitchen. Since training ended early today the group ate dinner pretty early - which led to the group wrapping up their day at a decent hour.

It was probably about 9 o'clock at this point. The castle of the base was quiet and everyone seemed to be in their own down time. Kai made her way into the kitchen and grabbed a mug as well as lemon green tea leaves to fix herself a cup. She knew it was a little too late to eat anything else so she might as well make something that will satisfy her appetite and get her in the mood for bed.

The water finished boiling on the stove as she heard the door of the kitchen open. She turned her head as Levi entered the room.

He wasn't dressed in his usual scout uniform. He wore a button up that was loosened at the collar by one unsealed button. His signature white cravat was missing from its usual spot. He wore black slacks accompanied by black leather shoes. His hair looked slightly damp indicating that he had recently showered. Although he was well dressed for such a late hour, Kai assumed that this must be his definition of casual wear.

When he saw the cadet in front of the stove, he furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"Oi, Brat. It's late. What are you doing here?"

"Captain." She gave him a nod in greeting.

"Making Tea. What does it look like?" Kai teased with a head tilt and a smile. She recognized his aggravated expression so she continued speaking as she turned her attention back to the water.

"What are _you_ doing?"

Levi let out a "tch" as he proceeded walking to where she stood. He leaned against the counter to the right of the girl, watching her hands as she pulled the boiling water off the stove and into the mug in front of her.

"I was going to make tea as well but it looks like I'll have to wait in line." He let out with a sigh

Kai let out a closed mouth laugh.

"I heated plenty of water, feel free to use some."

"No thanks. I need it to be a specific temperature." 

She let out a hmph at his comment. Of course he was the type to be specific about his tea. 

"Well... Unless you have a super wealthy taste for those herbal teas, you're in luck. I brewed the water around 180° so your black tea should be fine." Kai nodded to the tin of black tea leaves in his hand.

Levi furrowed his brows in confusion, impressed on how the girl knew proper tea brewing temperatures. He thanked her with a nod and grabbed a teacup from the cupboard above to make his drink.

Kai lifted her mug and moved to the other side of Levi granting him closer access to the teapot. She poured some creamer into her tea that she had set out earlier. Levi watched her in disgust as she committed this heinous crime.

"What... What are you doing..." Levi questioned with horror, not entirely sure he wanted her to answer the question.

"What? You've never had some cream in your tea?" She didn't even need him to respond as she already knew the answer. She looked up at him beside her as she mixed the drink on the counter.

"It's something my mom taught us growing up. I promise you it tastes good. Here, try it" She extended her mug to him in an offering of the first sip.

"Absolutely not." His attention turned back to pouring the water in his teacup to try to erase the slaughter he just witnessed.

Kai sighed. 

"Oh come on. You never know until you try it Captain" she teased as she pushed his cup further towards him.

"No." He snapped. His annoyed glare met hers and she immediately retreated with a slight giggle. She didn't fear him as much as she used to - at least not with innocent events like this.

"Alright. Fine. Your loss" she huffed out as she set the mug back on the counter to retrieve honey from the cupboard above. She drizzled a small amount into her tea as it was already fairly sweet. She twisted the honeycomb in an attempt to not let any drip as she put it away.

Some honey ended up dripping down the stick and onto her pointer and middle finger. She used her clean hand to mix the drink in front of her while casually slipping her pointer finger in between her lips to clean it of the sticky substance.

"Stop that."

Kai seemingly forgot that Levi stood beside her. Her head whipped to the side to face the source of the command, eyes widening in horror with her pointer finger still in between her lips. She felt as though she got in trouble for something. Her eyes studied him as she quickly pulled the now-clean digit from the cavern of her mouth.

"Why?" She challenged him.

"It's gross." He deadpanned with furrowed brows, his teacup being in his grip by the rim. There's that annoyed glare that she knew all too well.

Kai smirked at this and a wild thought crossed her mind.

She tilted her head back and parted her lips, slipping her middle finger over her tongue as it extended slightly out of her mouth. She watched as his eyes widened with a twitch. She kept her gaze on him as the pink muscle in her mouth licked around her middle finger to rid it of the golden liquid.

She let out a breath as she lowered her head and closed her lips around her finger. Levi watched her intently with a deadly, unreadable stare, his teacup resting in front of his lips as he completed a sip. She proceeded with her quest to annoy him and to also test the waters.

Kai pulled the digit out tantalizingly slow, her eyes still locked on his beside her. The finger escaped her lips with a slurp to make sure no excess liquids left her mouth. Levi let out a low huff as he choked on his drink. Kai won this one.

Grinning to the man beside her, she lifted her mug to her lips and mouthed an insincere "sorry" before taking a sip. She couldn't help her eyes as she took in the man before her who seemed flustered. A subconscious grin grew across her lips. 

Levi blinked as the event came to a close. His eyes looked like they were fighting an internal war. He shook his head. A disgusted - and horrified - look took over his face as he glared back at the girl. He let out a "Tch" before beginning to walk away.

"You're Revolting. Clean up here and go to bed cadet. ODM training starts tomorrow so be on the field early." He demanded as he passed behind the girl. She started laughing as he began his leave.

"Yes Captain" she yelled out as he exited the room.

**_________** **_________** **_________** **_________** **_________**

**PFFTT I'm dead.**

**Was Levi actually disgusted?? Or do you think he was gawking??**

**I think he _was_ disgusted.... But more disgusted at himself for finding her actions so.. intriguing so to speak ;)**

**See you in Ch.8!**


	8. QUEST

**Good morrow my luvs! This chapter is a little shorter than normal as it's more of a filler.**

**No Chapter warnings. Chapter notes at the bottom**

**Enjoy :)**

** __________________________ **

The next morning the group gathered on the training grounds for ODM training. Section Commander Hange had stepped in for the day to train the cadets on ODM tactics and physics. As Hange debriefed proper weight balance, Kirima nudged Kai with her elbow to get her attention.

"I was told Captain Levi would be training us but I don't see him! Damn it... That ruins my plans to fake fall so he would catch me..."

Kai first shook her head at her little daydreamer and then looked around to try and find him. She was right. He wasn't here, where could he have gone?

Eren stood behind the two girls and decided to chime in.

"I heard he went out on some super secret mission... but you didn't hear it from me."

Kirima looked at the boy with disappointed eyes as she let out an aggravated sigh. Kai just nodded in thanks for the explanation and turned her attention back to commander Hange.

ODM training began not long after and the group was designated to navigate through the forest in front of them.

"I bet I can beat you all to the edge of the forest!" Connie yelled out as he shot out two hooks into a nearby tree.

Before everyone else even had time to accept the challenge, Jean yelled out to chase after him

"Over my dead body!"

With that, the group set off.

___

The 57th expedition grew nearer and nearer with every passing hour. ODM training took up most of the days leading up to it. Two days before the expedition, Levi and his squad returned to the base. Kai's training was interrupted as she was summoned to Commander Erwin's office. She informed Commander Hange of the request she received as well as asked directions on how to get to Erwin's as she had never been there. It turns out his office was in the same exact position as Levi's, just on the first floor.

She knocked on the hard oak and was greeted by Erwin's voice welcoming her in. She turned the knob of the door to enter the room. His office looked exactly like Levi's except more decorated. Her eyes took in her surroundings and she saw Captain Levi standing behind Erwin, leaning against the window and looking outside. He must really like that specific spot as that is where he stood in his own office as well.

"Kraus, please, take a seat." Erwin broke her train of thought with a welcoming smile and a hand gesturing to the seat in front of his desk. She obliged and made her way across the office into the seat.

"Thank you sir. What can I do for you?" Her eyes shifted from Erwin's to Levi's, but Levi's focus remained outside.

"As you know, we are going on our 57th Scouting Expedition beyond the walls in a few days. Each of the scouts have been briefed on what to expect and our goals. But the entire truth isn't being shared with all the scouts" Erwin explained.

Kai looked at him with a confused expression. She then looked to Levi again in hopes of getting any clarification, but received none. She returned her attention to Erwin and nodded for him to continue.

"We have suspicion that there may be a spy within our ranks."

Kai looked at him as her mouth dropped. A spy? What is there to spy on? Why was he telling her?

Erwin seemed to have read the question on her face.

"We have high hopes in our top three candidates that came to us from the 104th. Mikasa Ackerman, Reiner Braun, and yourself have all proven to be trustworthy and diligent scouts. So we want to trust you with some information in case something happens upon the higher ranks."

Kai looked at him and nodded once more, signaling him to further explain.

"We have documents pertaining to our suspect hidden in Captain Levi's office. We have granted the three of you full permission to enter and retrieve these documents and dispose of them if anything... 'odd'... occurs within the next coming days. Our commanding officers, especially Levi, will be busy the next few days before the expedition so we expect our suspect to strike then. Can I trust you with this task, Kraus?" Erwin looked at her with determined eyes.

Kai nodded and sat up in her seat.

"Absolutely sir, you can completely trust that I will get this done if anything happens."

Erwin smiled at her and nodded, a sigh of relief leaving his mouth. Levi still stood behind him intently watching whatever was outside.

"Perfect. I trust that the three of you can get it done. But one last thing... This information is to stay within this office between the three of us currently present. I don't want anyone else knowing that 'innocent' scouts have access to top secret information. Avoid discussing this with Ackerman and Braun as well. Is that clear?"

Kai nodded to him. "Crystal clear, sir."

This feeling exhilarated her. She felt so "special", so to speak. Like her effort and work was finally being appreciated to her full potential. It made her warm and happy inside - causing a grin to grow on her face that she couldn't shake.

"Perfect. Levi, take her to your office and show her where the documents will be held."

For the first time during the meeting Levi finally turned his attention to the two. He glared at Erwin for a moment and then his gaze shifted to Kai. His gaze sent tingles down her spine. This was the first encounter they had since her little honey scheme. She stiffened in her seat as she awaited his response. This gaze was different than normal, putting her a little off edge.

"Hmph. Sure Commander. Let's go, Kraus."

With that, Levi left his post by the window and began walking for the door. Kai stood quickly to follow suit. She saluted Commander Erwin before exiting his office with Levi.

__

As they entered Levi's office, he motioned for her to follow with a nod of his head. She obliged and they quickly arrived at his tea cabinet. As he opened it, he showed her the empty tea tin that hid the documents rolled up inside.

"Seriously? You don't think there's anything better to hide that in?" She questioned with her arms crossed.

Levi gave her an unamused glare before he closed the cabinet and walked to his window.

"That's all you need to know. You're dismissed to go rejoin the other cadets." He let out.

Kai followed him to his position and stood beside him. She wasn't done here.

"Where were you?" She asked as she crossed her arms. She was actually curious. Now that she has been let in on some top secret intel, she wondered what else she could gain access to. Levi's gaze turned to her, his body still facing outside. His signature glare of annoyance struck her with a deafening blow.

"You'd be smart to mind your business, cadet." He snapped.

Kai smirked and tilted her head up in a challenging manner.

"Or what, Captain?"

Before her sentence was even finished Levi was at her throat within lightning speed. His hand gripped her neck as he slammed her against the window, the glass rattling in it's frame behind her.

The midday sunshine from outside was apparent. It shone into his steel grey orbs giving her a clear view of the sight. Except this one was different. This gaze held anger and stress. Nothing playful was found in his expression as she searched his face. She gulped in fear, realizing she had overstepped her boundaries.

"Apologies Captain, I didn't mean to intrude" She choked out. His grip loosened slightly around her neck as he exhaled a sharp breath.

"You seemed stressed.. I was just trying to alleviate what I could."

He glared at her for a moment longer and sighed. His calloused hand dropped from its position quickly, allowing air to enter her lungs once again. She coughed a few times and caught her breath. She looked up to see Levi leaning over his desk.

Kai watched him as she began heading towards the door, her hand rubbing her tender neck. She opened the door and looked back to the man as he loomed over the mahogany.

"You know... Stress can be ... stressful." She awkwardly laughed out. She licked her lips and took a deep breath to prepare herself for the words that were about to escape her lips.

"If you ever need a form of release, let me know. I'd be more than happy to assist" She let out with a suggestive smile.

Levi's widened silver eyes shot up to her, lips agape as he took in the girls words. She met his gaze and held it for a few moments. With a quick wink, she stepped out of his office and closed the door - right as he opened his mouth to say something.

____

As training concluded for the day, the commanders announced that Erwin was giving everyone the following day off in order to rest for the expedition that would occur the day after. The cadets all celebrated the idea and it was quickly unanimously decided that tonight, they would drink.

After freshening up and eating, the girls made their way back down to the dining hall to join the rest of the scouts in the celebration. Some scouts drank their fears away, others drank just to drink. Some scouts drank to gain some liquid courage and shoot their shot on their crushes, considering they might not make it home after the expedition.

Jean and Eren seemed to be in a drinking contest, meanwhile Sasha and Connie snuck off to the kitchen to ease their drunchies ( **drunk munchies - for those who don't know. It's when you're belligerent and just want food and make stupid mixtures like peanut butter jelly and bacon sandwiches. From personal experience of course. Yes they're good. Yes you should try it.** ).

Within an hour into the night, the whole base seemed to be in their own world. Forgetting the troubles of the land outside and the losses to come - for just one night, they all let loose.

The doors to the courtyard flew open by a nauseated Kirima. Krista and Kai followed in close pursuit. Krista grabbed her friend's hair as she leaned over the wall, expelling all the liquids she earlier took in at an alarming pace. She was still the baby of the group and clearly hadn't had much experience with liquor. Kai pat her sister's back as she threw up while trying to hold her own balance. Krista quietly consoled her friend beside them. 

Kai took in a deep breath, appreciating the fresh air of the night after being stuffed in a dining hall of cadets for the last hour. Being exposed to the cool air made her realize her own buzz that she acquired. She looked up at the moon shining brightly in all its glory. The night was beautiful. This might be the last time she could enjoy it. The depressing thought left her head as a glimmer caught her eye a little further down the wall.

A bottle was being released from the lips of Levi as he sat against the wall, not paying any attention to the cadets standing a little ways away from him.

Krista looked up at Kai with a worried smile. "I'm going to take her back to the room... She seems to be having a hard time."

Kai nodded in approval as Krista put Kirima's arm around her shoulder in order to support her.

"I'll catch up with you in a bit!" She called out before walking to where Levi sat. He paid no mind to her as she slid down the wall and plopped next to him. The bottle was half empty, but he didn't seem the least bit intoxicated. His eyes looked to her while he remained facing forward. She extended a hand in a silent request for the bottle. Levi obliged.

She took a swig of the drink, wincing at the aggressive taste that soiled her mouth.

Letting out a sigh, she initiated the conversation. 

** __________________________ **

**Oh man I'm having so much fun with this. This chapter was more of a filler to build up for the next one. How do you think this drunk conversation is going to go??? ;)))**

**Chapter update should be posted within the next few hours!! See you in CH.9!**


	9. BLURRED LINES

**Hello my luvs!!**   
**The moment you've all been waiting for. Things are about to get ~spicy~**

**This chapter will be a little longer than usual as we are "getting down to business" ifyouknowwhatimean.**   
**Also I typed this on my phone so please excuse any grammatical errors!!**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Vulgarity, Mature language, SMUTTT!!!**  
 **Enjoy babies**  
 **————————————————**  
Kai took another swig of the liquor before handing it back to Levi with a disgusted face. He accepted the bottle and took a large gulp, his emotions not faltering by the strong taste. They sat in silence for a few minutes while passing the bottle. Kai assumed he must be slightly buzzed considering the fact they're sharing a bottle didn't seem to gross him out.

"Should I be scared for this expedition?" She finally let out. Her tone was even and calm, the alcohol easing her growing sense of fear.

"Probably" Levi let out as the bottle left his lips once more.

"Are you scared?" Kai asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"...Probably." Levi shrugged out before continuing with another drink.

"But fear is essential. It's a driving force. With out it, there's not really proper decision making." He continued.

Kai blinked at him and nodded in agreement, her fuzzy mind trying to fully process his words.

"Just don't be an idiot out there. Stick to what you're instructed to do and you'll be fine." Levi sighed out as he put the bottle down on the floor in between their seated bodies.

She looked at the bottle and lifted it - the brown liquid swished around with the moonlight dancing on it. As she noticed it was almost empty, her gaze lifted to him.

"Captain... Are you alright?"

His eyes finally met hers with an angered fire inside of them which caused her ears to start ringing. His eyebrows furrowed as he studied her face. That annoyance was back, but not the friendly one she had become so accustomed to - rather the dangerous one she had experienced earlier that day. This was his way of signalling her to back off.

Kai put her hands up in surrender. She may be intoxicated but she could still take a hint.

"Okay, okay" she started before taking another sip of the bottle's contents. A shudder went through her body as the liquid made her feel warm inside. She leaned back against the wall beside him. A laugh escaped her lips

"I get it. Guy who's been so fucked by this life that he doesn't care to share his world with others." She lifted the bottle to her lips once more to finish its contents before she was rudely interrupted by Levi snatching it from her hand.

"You think you're a smart ass or something? You know nothing about me." He snapped before finishing the contents of the liquid.

"No.. I don't..." She sighed as the last of the drink was claimed   
"...but I don't blame you. It's a smart move. Less pain to deal with in the long run"

His eyes lifted to meet hers once again, the moonlight giving his silver orbs a deep blue tint. She returned the gaze for a moment before facing forward once more.

"I follow the same ideals. Nothing is permanent in this life, so why get attached to things? It's easier to just... keep things friendly I guess" she finished as her eyes met his again. A suggestive smirk grew on her lips as she realized Levi's attention hadn't left her.

He watched her expression shift and his eyes softened. Kai released a low breath and tried not to move, allowing him to study her. She licked her lips and his eyes instantly dropped to watch them. Biting her lip, her own eyes watched his. They simultaneously looked up at each other. Kai searched his eyes for an indication of something until something in her snapped.

Kai lunged forward, her lips finding his instantly. His hand cupped her cheek with the contact, causing her to hold his wrist. His lips were hot and held traces of the liquor. She melted into it as chills ran down her spine. The cold air cooled her warm body. The combination of it all was almost more intoxicating than the alcohol.

Kai inhaled sharply as their lips separated. Her eyes slowly opened to meet Levi's half lidded gaze. They exchanged a glance for what felt like an eternity. Her ears started ringing lightly, indicating she was treading in dangerous waters. She disregarded it.

She lifted herself to straddle Levi's lap as their lips met again. She felt his body stiffen underneath her in an uncomfortable manner, but his mouth told her otherwise as it openly welcomed her. Her hands quickly found his shoulders to stabilize herself in his lap. Her fingers began crawling up his neck to feel the smooth hair of his undercut. She opened her mouth slightly and Levi followed. Her tongue rolled over the bottom row of his teeth, coaxing him to play along.

Kai felt Levi relax under her hold. He suddenly wrapped one arm around her waist, another around her back as his hand got a grip of the back of her head with a fist full of hair. He took control of her as he pushed her tongue back, his tongue invading her mouth this time.

Their grips became aggressive on one another. Her hands tugged at his raven strands as he dropped his mouth to her neck and quickly got to work on treating her neck with sloppy kisses. She moved up slightly to push her body closer to his and allow him more skin for his lips. She felt his hard length beneath her as she did so and let out a low moan with the friction created in between her legs.

Levi gave her a warning with a sharp nip at her collarbone as his grip in her hair tightened. She gasped with a light yelp. The feeling was sensational, sending goosebumps all over her skin. Her grip tightened in his hair in unison and she pulled his head back to relieve the bite. Their gazes finally met once more. Light pants left each of their mouths, a rose red color tinting their cheeks. 

His eyes were dangerous, screaming all the things she wanted to hear. His gaze claimed her and she dared not to look away.

Kai moved forward again to reseal her lips against him only for her to be interrupted.

"...stop." Levi demanded.

Kai let out a sigh in frustration. Why? Was he not enjoying this? He seemed like he was....

"You're drunk. It doesn't feel right."

Kai sat back onto his lap and studied his reaction. He wouldn't look at her anymore. His swollen lips glistened in the moonlight as light pants still left his mouth. It was a beautiful sight.

"I don't care" she let out as her hands went to their rightful place on his neck again. His hand grabbed her wrists, stopping her in her tracks.

"I do. You're drunk and not thinking straight." His eyes met hers once more, warning her to back down.

She accepted defeat with a sigh and stood. Levi's gaze remained on her, watching her every movement.

"You're right Captain. I'm not thinking straight... I'm gonna go" she started to walk backwards to go back into the building, her eyes never leaving his. She caught a glimpse of something different as she reached the door. Levi almost looked regretful, but for what reason is the question.

Regretful that he kissed her? Or regretful that he stopped?

She gave him a swift nod and entered the building, leaving the raven haired man alone on the floor.

_____

The next morning was brutal. The sun shone directly in Kai's face like it was mad at her for giving the last day of relaxation to last night. She gripped her head in pain as she was awoken by an aggressive headache. It must have not even been 7 AM yet. Kai groaned and rolled over to get up.

She didn't realize how drunk she got last night until she realized someone was in the bed next to her. Shit. Maybe Levi was right... Maybe she wasn't thinking straight. She immediately gazed down at the body in her bed. Only, it wasn't her bed.

It was Ymir's.

Kai looked down at the girl beside her and quietly gasped. She gripped at her body fiercely. Clothing is still on, so it must have been an innocent cuddle session... Hopefully.

She slowly slipped out of the bed and looked up to see Kirima and Krista cuddling as well in Kirima's bed.

There was an attempt to recall the memories of the previous night and try and piece together how she ended up in Ymir's bed. She shook the thought away as it was taking up way too much effort.

She needed coffee. Bad.

Throwing on a hoodie she quietly exited the room, trying her best not to wake the other sleeping girls.

Kai was rubbing her temples as she let her feet lead her to the kitchen. After fixing herself a cup of coffee, she took a seat in the dining hall and laid her head on the cool wood table. It was quiet in the early morning, and she was grateful for that. She was interrupted by the kitchen door opening and she sat up to look at the source of the noise.

Levi walked into view and paused as he saw Kai sitting at a table. Of Course he's awake this early. A teacup was resting at his lips as they made eye contact. Kai waved to him to say "Good morning" when she realized.

Oh no.

They made out last night.

Like, really made out last night. Aggressively. She was ready to let him take her entirely. She slowly dropped her hand and buried her face back into her arms on the table to hide her flustered face. Hopefully he didn't remember just as she didn't. But that explains why she was in Ymir's bed.

She recalled that she stumbled back into her room drunk and sexually frustrated. When she saw Krista and Kirima cuddling, she got jealous and forced her way into Ymir's bed. Ymir didn't fight it - as the second Kai got into her bed, she knocked out.

Kai let out a deep sigh and shook her head. Levi watched as the girl hid her face in her arms. He couldn't help but smirk at imagining the kind of pain the poor girl is enduring. He could tell that she remembered the night. It made him exhale a sigh of relief. With a nod that she wouldn't see, he exited the room to retreat back to his office.

___

The day went on uneventfully. After her cup of coffee, she retreated back to her room to try and close her eyes for a little longer. Before she knew it, it was dinner time. The dining hall was filled with clearly hungover scouts. The mood quickly shifted at the base as everyone came to their senses and dreaded the following day. The expedition began at dawn, and no one was mentally prepared.

The hot water of the shower relieved the achiness of her muscles from the night prior. Alcohol can really put a damper on the body. She came back to her room to find her three roommates already fast asleep. Krista lay in Ymir's arms as they dozed off.

Once dressed, Kai crawled into her bed and forced her eyes shut to get some sleep.

The anxiety building in her body denied. A few minutes passed as she tossed and turned to try and get comfortable. Then an hour passed. Then two.

With a sigh, she sat up. Sleep clearly wasn't an option right now. She shouldn't have slept the day away earlier. The remnants of her hangover were mostly gone though - so it was a win lose situation.

As she accepted defeat, she threw on her hoodie to head back down to the kitchen to make some tea. Relaxation usually seemed more welcoming after she had a cup of her lemon green tea.

As she entered the kitchen, Levi stood leaning against the kitchen island with his teacup in its signature position. He was in his casual wear as well. He looked at the girl with an unimpressed gaze, clearly judging her current state.

"Why do you have to be here every time I want tea..." She groaned into her hands as she rubbed her face.

Levi shrugged at her and then nodded to the stove - indicating that the water was freshly heated and she had permission to use it. Guess it wasn't too bad that he was here first then. One less thing for her to do.

Kai let out a sighed "thank you" and retrieved a mug to make tea. Once her materials were gathered, she walked to the kitchen island to make her mixture beside him.

"You should be asleep" he noted.

Kai nodded in agreement as she poured the water into the mug.

"I agree. But my body is saying otherwise. I'm... worried. About tomorrow." she shyly stated as she lifted the honeycomb to add it to her drink.

Levi opened his mouth to speak when the honey dripped onto her finger again. She immediately looked at him and grinned. He responded with a serious glare, his eyes silently telling her not to do it.

Kai couldn't resist. She slowly lifted her finger to her mouth to clean it, remembering how annoyed Levi got last time she did this.

Right before her finger got to her mouth a quick hand wrapped around her wrist. Kai looked up to Levi's eyes. His annoyed - but playful - glare stopped her in her tracks. It made her scared for what might happen if she proceeded with the act that he deemed absolutely horrid. But she still wanted to try it.

Her eyes widened as Levi's lips wrapped around her finger and he sucked the golden liquid off, not breaking eye contact with her once. His eyes warned her that if she looked away, there would be punishment.

Her jaw dropped as the man had made her breath hitch. His warm tongue got to work on her finger before slowly pulling his head back to allow her finger to escape.

He stepped back to admire his work as he took another sip of his tea. Kai stood there taken aback, lips parted in shock. She blinked in order to process the situation. She could still feel his tongue. Her panties immediately felt wet.

What the fuck just happened.

She gulped and looked up at him in shock. Levi wore a smug grin, clearly prideful in the way he flustered her.

"... the offer still stands." Kai said as she took a step closer to him.

Within a flash Levi had her pushed up against the island, his lips finding hers aggressively as his hands explored her body.

Kai exchanged the favor. She let out a low moan at the release while her hands gripped at his hair. It was silky soft and cool. She tasted the honey still on his tongue and ravished in the flavor. Chills were sent down her spine and her mind was buzzing. Her ears rang slightly as her heart rate increased.

Their breaths became frantic. Rushed. Excited.

Their tongues exchanged the favor with one another, grinding restlessly in the caverns of their mouths. Noises of sloppy kisses and shallow breaths accompanied by low moans filled the room. The two didn't seem to care if someone happened to walk in.

Levi's hand traveled down her waist, over her ass and to her back upper thighs. In one swift motion he lifted her onto the island. Kai responded by wrapping her legs around his waist, pulling herself closer to the man. She immediately felt his hard length against her pooling core. Levi growled against her lips in warning as she grinded her hips against him. 

He suddenly pushed her back onto the island, her back hitting the cool counter with a thud. He immediately got to work as he lifted her hoodie to her chin, nibbling and kissing his way up her stomach as his hands rubbed her breasts.

Kai let out needy puffs of air as Levi's hands tenderly played with her nipples. The feeling was wild. This alone could've sent her over the edge. Her body felt hot and fuzzy and she absolutely loved it.

She was ripped from her thoughts with a gasp as Levi's lips met one of the sensitive spots of her nipple. His tongue was gentle and teasing while his lips sucked on the bud aggressively. She purred his name in pleasure, her tone of voice begging him for more. Begging for him to rip her clothes off and fuck her senseless where she lay.

Levi growled against her nipple and bit down in response to his name. Kai let out a Yelp followed by a sharp inhale. The burning pain she had felt was quickly replaced by his cool lips once again. The sensation was wild.

She sat herself up to find his lips once more. He allowed as his hands still worked tirelessly on her swollen breasts. Their tongues danced with one another as her hands gripped around his shoulders for stability. Pulling her head back as she bit his lip, she opened her eyes to watch him. Levi's eyebrows furrowed from the slight pain she was inflicting on him.

Her mouth separated from his as they stared at each other, light pants leaving their mouths in unison in an attempt to catch their breaths. 

"Fuck me, Levi". She demanded as she grabbed his collar to pull him closer. Levi's eyes widened at the phrase and he pulled back slightly to study her. His eyes shifted to each of hers, searching for something. Kai lifted her eyebrows and bit her lip, inviting him to say something. To do something. To do her.

She needed this. Needed some form of release from the stress that was taking over her mind.

Suddenly, Levi stepped back and brushed his raven locks back. Confused, Kai watched him and didn't say anything - she didn't want to say the wrong thing or do anything wrong to ruin the moment. So she sat there, waiting for clarification.

It never came.

Levi watched her for a moment. Conflict shone in his eyes. She recognized it as she had seen it once before.

"It's late, Cadet. You need to rest before the expedition." Levi finished as he walked for the door out of the kitchen.

Leaving her flustered, hot and bothered on the kitchen island.

**___________**

**UGH IM SUCH A COCKBLOCK!!**   
**Wooooooweeeee it's hot in here. Sorry to leave you all on a semi cliff-hanger but I just CAN'T feed you the full meal yet!!**

**What are we thinkin so far?!**   
**  
**

**The next few chapters are going to be released together to... "compensate" for the pain you might have to endure. So, apologies in advance and be patient! See you then!**


	10. 57TH EXPEDITION

**Hi my luvs.**

**Apologies. All I'm gonna say.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Death, gore, vulgarity, mature language**

**_______________________**

Scouts gathered in the courtyard of the base in the early morning. Today was the day. The 57th expedition was to begin. It was a long range scouting mission Commander Erwin had put together in hopes of beginning the process of reclaiming Wall Maria. Tensions were high within the new recruits as they had feared their first expedition.

Kirima was standing by her horse, aggressively brushing its mane. She was trying to calm her frantic breaths and was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize the onslaught she was causing the poor animal.

"You're gonna rip it's hair out..." Kai grabbed her sister's wrists from behind gently but firmly in hopes of getting her little sister to calm down. Kirima jumped at the contact and leaned back into her sister's chest once she realized who stood behind her. Kai towered over her little sister as Kirima's height reached just about below her chin.

Kai's arms wrapped around the front of her sisters shoulders in an embrace while Kirima nuzzled herself into her arms, her hands resting on the folds of Kai's inner elbows.

Kirima sat there in her sister's arms for a moment, taking in the warm embrace. Kai didn't want to even think about how this may be the last time they hugged. She heard a sniffle come from Kirima and sighed.

Turning her sister around, she grabbed her face and let out a weak smile.

"You'll be fi-"

"I'm not crying. You're crying. I'm fine I don't know what you're talking about" Kirima interrupted while trying to wipe away obvious tears that formed in her eyes.

Kai shook her head with a laugh and just pulled her sister into a hug. She took in a slow deep breath as she tried to hold back her own tears. She was terrified. Their whole lives Kai has been by Kirima's side to protect her. Today, she didn't have the opportunity. They were put in completely different locations of the formation.

She had no way of knowing her safety. No way of being there for her if shit hits the fans. Leaving her helpless.

_Trust the scouts. Trust Erwin. Trust... Levi._

The words replayed in Kai's head like a mantra as she closed her eyes and took in her sister's hug. Kirima suddenly broke the moment and pushed her older sister off with a complete attitude change.

"No No Kairi. You'll be fine. Don't worry! We got this!" She let out loudly as she flicked her hands at her. Kai caught her sister's eyes shooting back and forth between herself and something behind her. Her face contorted in confusion as she turned to follow Kirima's gaze.

Not far behind Kai stood Captain Levi as he groomed his own horse. His eyes were fixed on the two with a neutral glare. He cocked his head slightly at Kai, clearly confused by something. Levi blinked as he tried to find the answer of an unspoken question.

Aahhhh, that's why Kirima pushed her off.

Kai nodded her head to the captain while Kirima saluted with a fake smile to confine the fear she had held. No way in hell she would let Captain Levi see her scared. Kai then replicated Kirima's salute before turning back to her and forcing her to hug her once more.

"Let me go I told you I'm fi-... You'll be fine!!" Kirima argued while trying to push her sister off, clearly upset that Kai was making her look weak in front of the love of her life.

"Shut up. Stop being a baby and hug me back" Kai demanded as her grip tightened around Kirima in a deadly manner.

Kirima stiffened at the words. It was almost like they were a trigger for her. Finally giving in, she wrapped her arms around Kai and sighed.

"I love you. Please be safe"

"And I love you. Don't worry-" Kai whispered out. Her heart started drumming in her ears. Heat filled her body. Choking on the next words that came out of her mouth as she feared that they might not be true by the end of the day, evidently not believing them herself. She pushed her sister off before Kirima could hear the steady thuds indicating her rising stress.

"- I'll see you when this is over" Kirima let out before taking her leave to ready her horse. She dared not to look at Kirima again. Pinning her eyes to the floor as she walked in order to hide her weakness. She felt a pair of eyes still fixed on her, sending a chill down her spine. She recognized this feeling as Levi's glare but disregarded it. She had other things to focus on.

____

Time Skip through the expedition

____

The sun was beginning to turn the sky into an orange shade. Kai's body ached all over. Blood and dirt covered her clothes. She had managed to kill a few titans that broke the formation from the left wing at the expense of slicing her forearm by hitting a tree she had hooked onto. A rogue branch stuck out that she didn't account for. The stinging from the poorly wrapped cut made her wince with every gallop. Eyes drooping heavily with exhaustion, she desperately needed a rest. Kai was so beat she didn't even have the energy to think how anyone else was doing - she just wanted to regroup and go home.

The mission was declared a failure and the scouts were ordered to regroup and retreat. A wave of relief washed over her, because at least this madness was over with.

Until it wasn't.

Kai weakly dismounted her horse and her feet hit the floor with a thud. Sharp needles were sent up her leg and up her spine, making her realize how much pain she was truly in. Legs going numb due to riding for hours, she began to drop to the floor with an exhausted groan.

Two arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to catch her before she could come in contact with the dirt below. Kai slightly leaned into the hold while releasing a sigh. Recognizing the soft hold from a girl very much smaller than her, Kai attempted not to put too much weight on her.

She finally was able to come back to her senses. Surrounded by scouts, she took in her situation. Scouts lay scattered in the clearing, exhausted and beaten. Some were getting tended to their wounds, others sulking in the madness that had just occurred. It was a horrible sight. They clearly took a bad beating.

All the stress of the day was gone for Kai, though. Her worries and troubles seemed to have disappeared. Her sister was okay after all, and she sat here in her embrace. She began to beat herself up mentally for even forgetting about her sister for a mere moment but shook it off. That didn't matter, Kirima was here with her now. She turned her head with a smile and lifted her good arm to hug her. She just wanted to hold her sister.

Except it wasn't Kirima.

Krista looked up at Kai with a saddened smile, tears welling up in her sharp blue eyes. Kai looked down at her and smiled, giving Krista a hug anyways. Poor girl, she looked like she needed it.

"Oh, where's-"

Kais' blood ran cold when she realized. Krista's eyes weren't holding any signs of stress relief. It was fear. Heartbreak. Sorrow.

Kai froze, her hand hovering just above Krista's shoulder. Eyes widening, she studied Krista's expression. Surely she was reading this wrong. Surely she was overthinking. Her breath began to tremble in unison with her body. She didn't want to say anything or ask any questions that would confirm her deepest fear.

Krista's lips began to quiver as she choked on the words she had to let out.

"I-" quiet sobs began to fill the small girl's voice as the two never broke eye contact.

"Kiri.. She's..." the small girl whimpered. Whimpers turned into sobs as she gripped onto Kai's cloak.

_Stop._

Kai thought to herself.

_Stop talking. Don't say it._

_Deny it. Please don't._

_Don't fucking say it._

"She's dead." Ymir let out behind the two as they sat on the floor.

_No._

Kai whipped around to Ymir, slipping from Krista's grip as the small girl began sobbing into her hands.

She shook her head. Her expressionless face felt numb.

"You're mistaken" she choked

"I'm not." Ymir replied.

"Fuck you, Ymir."

"Go see for yourself." Ymir snapped with crossed arms. Her hostility didn't go unnoticed. That is what worried Kai the most. Ymir wouldn't be so harsh with her words if it weren't true. She slowly stood while glaring at Ymir, her eyes begging her to take it all back and say it was a sick joke.

Ymir gazed down as she shook her head. She let out a small sigh. Eyes meeting with Kai's once more, they screamed the one thing Ymir couldn't say. _I'm sorry._

Sprinting past Ymir with widened eyes, Kai went straight to where the recovered bodies lay. Heads of hair lay peeking out of the body covers. It didn't take long to find it.

Kirima's small body stuck out compared to the scouts who were much more grown than her. Kai let out shaky breaths as she approached. She couldn't believe it. Letting her weakness at the knees take over, she dropped to the floor at Kirima's head.

A shaky hand slowly reached for the cover. She needed to see. Needed confirmation. Her ears began ringing, heart beating in her chest. Her senses went into overdrive as she gulped down and prepared herself for the sight she was about to see.

"Don't." A voice called out

Kai froze. The world around her became apparent. Voices from the scouts filled her ears again. The feeling of the air cooling around her as the sunset sent a chill down her spine. Inhaling a gulp of air realizing she had been holding her breath, she came back to her senses. The voice had pulled her from a trance. She was in such a daze that she hadn't realized the demand came from Levi as he stood a little ways from her by the bodies.

With a blink she was truly able to process what lied in front of her. Kirima's body was there, but she hadn't noticed the blood that drenched the cloak that lay over her. She hadn't realized how her frail little body seemed lopsided and unusually small, indicating missing limbs. Kai gasped loudly at the sight out of fear and backed up, causing her to sit on her butt with her hands planted firmly beside her for stability.

She began hyperventilating. She got her confirmation. She knew it was Kirima. Her world came shattering down in a matter of minutes. Everything she had known and loved was gone. Shaking her head as her hands gripped at her hair, her lips quivered and eyes widened.

She wanted to scream. Wanted to cry and lash out at anything that got close to her. Her heart felt as if it was being crushed by a thousand rocks. She felt no more pain from her previous injuries or aches. Adrenaline running, her emotions came to a boiling point.

But they never boiled over. She couldn't cry. Couldn't scream. Couldn't move. Couldn't do a damn thing.

She was frozen in disbelief.

Kai sat there, refusing to look back at her sister. She blankly stared into the floor. No thoughts could be processed or created. She was just numb. Hands clawing deeper into her hair, her emotions ran rampant and overwhelmed her, causing her to present none.

She never even noticed Levi standing there as he watched her intently. He was invisible to her, too swallowed up in her own shock. His eyes filled with pity while his face remained bland. He took a step forward to walk to the girl, when he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He whipped around and smacked the hand away only to be met with a threatening glare. Ymir's eyes pinpointed him with deadly accuracy, warning him to back off. He matched her gaze with anger but she didn't falter. Ymir's expression didn't break as she walked away from the captain and up to Kai.

Levi watched as Ymir bent down to Kai, a hand resting awkwardly atop her head. He heard Ymir say something to Kai but couldn't make out what. Suddenly, she was helping Kai to her feet. Kai's weak gaze never left the floor. Her eyes were heavy with sadness while her face remained bland. Ymir walked with her, a hand firmly planted on each of her arms to hold her steady.

Levi made eye contact with Ymir once more as the two girls walked past him. Kai was clearly in her own mind, not even realizing she was being guided away. Ymir held a protective gaze over Kai to ensure she was keeping her footing.

____

The ride back to the castle felt like an eternity that flashed by in a second.

Kai finally fell out of her daze. The numbness she had experienced began to fade. On came the second stage of grief: Anger.

Anger at herself. Anger at the scouts. Anger at her sister. Anger at the world for constantly giving her the shit end of the stick. Her sister was dead. The last thing she had or cared about. The last thing she had given her love to. As the adrenaline of the day wore off, the pain returned to her with open arms.

Earlier, Ymir had guided her back to her horse and they set off back for the base ahead of most of the group. She wanted to get Kai as far away from the bodies as possible. Kai was thankful for that.

As she dismantled her horse, she saw Ymir consoling a sobbing Krista by the base's entrance. Her arm began giving her stings of heat, causing her to wince at the pain. One more thing to be angry about. At least this thing she could have some control over, so she headed to the infirmary to get patched up.

It didn't take long as the infirmary was empty due to most of the scouts getting their wounds treated when they first regrouped. She was dealing with too much at the time to even bother.

Once her wounds were treated, she returned back outside to find Ymir and Krista when she saw the remainder of the scouts return with the carts that were carrying the bodies.

Only they were empty.

Thousands of thoughts and emotions flashed through Kai's mind. Shock, confusion, fear, anger. She quickly approached the two men sitting in the back of the cart, their heads buried in their hands. They clearly had also been through some shit.

"Where are the bodies." She demanded a cool of a tone that she could hold.

No response.

With a swift punch to the cart, she caught their attention. Pain shot through her knuckle and up her arm as the stress of her muscles tore the cut back open. She immediately felt her blood begin to soak the bandages. She chose to ignore it.

"Where are the bodies?!" Her voice carried a dangerous warning in its tone.

"We.. had to dump them" She stepped back at the answer.

"Titans were gaining on us quickly. We couldn't get away..." one man whimpered.

"Captain Levi demanded we dump them.." the other sobbed.

"It was the only way..."

She immediately began storming off before they had any more space to speak. Her blood was boiling.

_Fucking Levi._

**______________**

**Oh man. This one hurt to write tbh. Our poor Kirima baby is gone :(**

**Kai is pissed. Levi dumped the bodies - her sister's body!!**

**How do you think she's gonna handle this? You bet her hard ass is marching straight to his office to give him a piece of her mind.**

**Luv u c u at the next chapter!**


	11. RECOVERY

**Hi luvs. Chapter notes at the end**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Depression. Vulgarity. Mature language. mention of suicide.**

**Please read at your own risk. If you are not comfortable with the mention of suicide I will add a warning where to stop reading.**

**Enjoy!**

**_________**

The doors to Levi's office slammed open, causing him to look up to the source of the noise as he sat in his chair.

"What the fuck did you do?" Kai demanded as she slammed the door shut and walked to his desk. Her eyes were glowing with rage, heavy footsteps filling the silent room.

Levi allowed his face to return to its previous position buried in his hands with his elbows on the cool mahogany. Before his face was sealed away Kai got a quick glimpse of his expression. He looked so tired. His eyes looked heavier than normal, tinted by a slight bruising shade. His eyes glossy, indicating possible tears.

_Had he been crying? What the fuck does he have to cry about?_

"Watch your tone with me, Cadet." He spat, not giving her the light of day.

"You dumped the bodies?! Who gave you the right?!"

"I did." He deadpanned as his eyes lifted to meet hers. His face showed no sympathy. Just annoyance.

"Do you have any idea what you've done..." Kai got angry. She walked to where he sat, standing beside him, her hands balled into fists with her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands.

"I did what needed to be done." He watched her with half lidded eyes. He seemed exhausted and clearly did not want to be dealing with this.

Kai's heart was racing. She was so livid but tried to keep composure as she spoke

"She was the last thing... I ever had. And you took that from me." Her voice was shaky, her vision blinded by rage.

Levi turned his chair to face her fully. His eyes turned dark, clearly irritated by the woman in front of him. His steel orbs loomed a deep black in the darkness, the reflection of flames danced in them as the fireplace burned vigorously behind the girl.

"My order did not kill your sister. Her incompetence did."

A loud slap filled the room followed by deafening silence. The palm of her hand stung due to it kissing Levi's cheek with aggression, leaving a red mark on his face in its trail. Levi's head was moved slightly at the contact before he snapped back forward with a warning glare. He was about to snap at her before she interrupted.

"I have NOTHING." She screamed at him.

The last thread of her sanity snapped. The flood gates that had suppressed her emotions for the past 10 years had opened, letting it all flow out. She had only pushed everything down for the last decade for the sake of Kirima, and now she was gone. Nothing held her back as all the emotions of the day came boiling over.

Levi just watched her unbothered as tears began streaming down her face. She glared at him with her teeth bared as she sobbed in front of him. Her knees started becoming weak again but she wouldn't cave. She needed to hold her ground.

"She was the last thing I have and now I have nothing of her. Gone. Can't even mourn her because you decided she wasn't worth the fucking effort!" Her hand raised again to slap him.

Before she knew it she was slammed onto his desk with god-like force, knocking the wind out of her. Her eyes widened as she tried to catch her breath, silent sobs trying to escape her lips as he pinned her down by her wrists - his palms cutting off the circulation to her hands. The cut on her arm was fully open at this point, blood soaking the bandage on her arm. She let out a yelp as the pain shot through her arm. Levi looked at the bandage and lightly released the hand that was putting pressure on it, his grip remaining firm. A gasp of air filled her lungs before she began sobbing under his hold, kicking and screaming as she tried to escape.

"Let me go! Get the fuck off of me!"

She kicked and writhed and wailed under him. Her vision was blurred with tears, body going numb as everything hit her like a truck. Levi did nothing but restrain her as he fought back her attempted assault on him. He stayed silent, his hands gripped her wrists with force, his eyes boring into her but she didn't dare open hers to face him.

"Fuck you, Fuck you Levi. Let me go. Fuck you... Let me go.." Her wails turned into quiet sobs. Slowly losing her strength, she gradually went limp under him. Her chest heaving as she cried and swallowed as much air as her lungs could take. She weakly tried to writhe under his grip, her sobs fading to nothing but sniffles.

Once he felt her strength deplete, he loosened his grip every so slightly but kept his position. He sighed before speaking.

"More would've died. Is that what you have wanted? More worthless deaths?" He snapped at her, shaking her wrists ever so slightly to get his point across. Levi finally got the chance to finally observe the girl beneath him.

Kai lay there with a blank face, her eyes seemingly staring up into nothing. Tears rolled down her cheeks in silence. Levi didn't expect an answer as he figured she wouldn't give one. She finally seemed to have lost all the energy she had moments ago, laying completely limp on his desk. She took small shallow breaths that were hardly noticeable to the naked eye. She could've been mistaken for dead - which would make sense as she felt dead inside. Empty. Nothing.

Levi searched the woman's expression. He didn't sense any more fight in her, so he released her wrists and stood. He brushed his raven locks back in agitation before walking to where his jacket lay draped over the couch.

Kai came to as something light was thrown onto her chest. Her hands lifted to receive the item and inspect it as she lay on his desk still. Her eyes widened and the waterworks came rushing back as she concluded what the item was.

"You're manic and not thinking straight. Take this as a final warning. If you lay your hands on me again, you're done here for good." Levi spoke to her as she cried, clutching the item in her hands close to her chest.

"It was hers. Now get the fuck out" He finished as he slammed the door to his bedroom, leaving her alone sobbing on his office desk.

_______

Sleep didn't come easy that night. Hell, it didn't come at all. She felt completely empty. Her reason of living was gone.

Commander Erwin had given the scouts the following day off for recovery. Kai was called into Erwin's office fairly early in the morning. Dark bags accented her glossed, red eyes. She threw her hair up into a half up/half down bun and dressed in black pants and her usual button up. She just didn't care to get too presentable.

She sat in front of Erwin's desk, Commander Hange and Captain Levi stood on each side of him. Kai's gaze just stared into the nothingness of Erwin's desk, not caring for eye contact. She felt Levi's eyes studying her and could feel the anger building up, but she suppressed it.

"As we had suspected, there was a spy within our ranks. Commander Hange's office was broken into the morning of the expedition while she was out prepping - and the documents were stolen." Erwin began.

Kai's brows furrowed as she looked up to him in confusion.

_Hange? I thought the documents were in Levi's office?_

Erwin answered her thought without even needing to hear it.

"We suspected a few people to be spies and fed false information to our suspects to see which ones would act. We told you the documents were in Levi's office and told Braun the documents were in Hange's office. We have no proof that it was Braun that entered the office, but he was the only one who was informed that they were located in Hange's office. This concluded our theory that Reiner Braun is guilty of something, we just need concrete evidence now."

Kai's eyes widened with the realization. She felt offended. Betrayed.

_You're fucking kidding me._

"You seriously thought I was a fucking spy?" Kai laughed out. She was pissed

"Watch it, Cadet." Levi snapped at her. Erwin raised his hand to calm Levi, indicating that he would let her foul language slide. Kai huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

_Unbelievable._

"Why else would you try to get my attention? No one is that friendly to a commander unless they were looking to gain something." Levi deadpanned in a mocking tone.

So he was the one that brought the suspicions about. That explains why he was always so cold to her and kept denying her. He thought she was trying to use him.

"Sorry to disappoint you _Captain_ but not everyone is as shady as you assume. I told you. I prefer keeping it friendly." Kai snapped at him with her arms crossed.

"Besides. If I was seeking information, I wouldn't bother myself with the likes of you. I'd have gone for the highest ranking officer."

Levi's eyes widened at the response and his jaw dropped the slightest amount. He composed himself quickly to match the gaze the woman was inflicting on him. Her droopy eyes were pinning daggers into him. She was livid, and they could tell.

The awkward tension in the room along with the comment she had made brought a laugh from Erwin and Hange in unison, causing Levi to shoot them both a warning glare.

"I'm flattered, cadet. Now onto different matters..." Erwin continued. Kai felt Levi's eyes boring through her figure, but she wouldn't turn to him, only giving Erwin her attention.

"A new Levi squad is to be formed as his squad was completely wiped out in the last expedition."

Kai's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. There's no way the most elite of the scouts soldiers had ALL died?! She turned her gaze to Levi's, only this time he wouldn't look at her. His eyes were pinned out Erwin's window, clearly uncomfortable with the topic at hand.

Oh Walls. That explains his cold demeanor last night. Explains why he would've been crying. Guilt started wrenching in Kai's stomach. She felt horrible. Levi had lost his whole squad and clearly made the difficult order to dispose of their bodies with the rest of the dead. And there she was, giving him shit for losing her sister while Levi lost everyone.

"As you have proven your trustworthiness and performance, You are one of the candidates that we are planning to assign to the new Levi squad -"

Levi let out an annoyed tsk, interrupting Erwin. Erwin grinned and ignored the captain, continuing.

"We are sorry that we had to deceive you with the false documents. But that was the only way we could truly prove your loyalty to the scouts. And we thank you for that."

Kai's eyes dropped. They had a good point. It made her feel like shit. Levi really mistook her friendliness for something shady - and they deliberately plotted against her. She shook the thoughts from her head and looked up to Erwin.

"Is that all, sir?"

Erwin could see she was struggling holding her composure. He saw the conflicting emotions fighting in her eyes. He sighed and gave her a nod.

With that, Kai stood, saluted the three, and left.

______

**TW: MENTION OF SUICIDE. Please skip the remainder of this chapter if you are not comfortable with this topic. Love you all!**

The tea kettle shook in her hands as she quietly sobbed in the kitchen. It was probably about 2AM, so she tried her best to keep quiet. Sleep still didn't meet her that night again, so she tried making tea to help - but to no avail.

She was depressed. She felt so weak - not just physically but mentally. No pain had ever hurt her this bad since her dad left. Even this pain was 3 times as excruciating. She felt so vulnerable and empty.

Nothing mattered anymore.

 _What's the point_. _Why the fuck am I here._

She sobbed as her knees became wobbly in unison with her trembling body. The tea cup slipped from her hands and onto the floor with a loud crash - just the cherry on top of everything else.

She slammed her hands onto the counter in aggravation. Why was this all happening? What did she do so bad to have to go through this?

_There's no point._

Her quiet sobs continued as she slid onto the kitchen floor. She turned her back to the counter and leaned against it, bringing her knees to her chest and burying her face into the dark folds in an attempt to find comfort in something. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. Tears soaking her knees, she sobbed in the quiet darkness of the night.

_There's no point in being here. I just want to fucking die._

"Then just do it."

A tin of tea leaves was slammed onto the counter, ripping Kai from her thoughts. She looked up to the source of the noise as Levi stood beside her, glaring down at her with a disgusted look.

She was in such a daze she didn't realize that she said that aloud. She also didn't even realize Levi entered the room.

Kai looked up at him in shock. Did she just hear him correctly?

"Do it. Go ahead and die. Let your sister die in vain."

Kai was taken aback as her eyes flickered back and forth between Levi's. She couldn't find the words to respond. Her eyes became angry as tears rolled down her cheeks, body planted on the floor as she looked up to the man above her.

"I expected more from you considering your roots. I don't want someone as weak as you on my squad, so do us both a favor and die."

His venomous words hit her at a million miles an hour. Her heart wrenched. How could someone be so fucking cold? Her eyes were wild as she tried to form words.

"It's barely been two days and you haven't even given yourself a chance. Pathetic."

Kai sat there dumbfounded. She didn't even know what to say to the man as tears ran down her face, her eyes locked on his.

Levi watched her for a moment more, expecting her to say something.

"Hm. That's what I thought." He spat at her before turning on his heel and storming out of the room.

Kai watched him go. She blinked a few times and realized she had stopped crying.

He was right.

She shook her head and wiped her face as she came to the realization how effective yet painful his hurtful words were. So this is what it feels like to be on the other side of being scolded with tough love.

She slowly got to her feet and inhaled a deep breath to collect herself. Her eyes locked onto the tin of leaves Levi happened to have left behind. Then it clicked.

Here she was sulking in her own pain and willing to give up at the drop of the dime. She truly hadn't even given herself a chance to live on. Meanwhile Levi had lost so much. His whole squad wiped out just to be replaced immediately like they didn't even exist.

And he remained standing strong. Taking it all with a grain of salt and living on for them.

With the tin of leaves on a tray accompanied by two steaming tea cups, she allowed her feet to guide her to his office.

She owed him an apology.

**_________**

**Hi my luvers!**

**This chapter made me a sad one. But thanks to Levi, our Kai is snapping out of her depression? How do you think their talk is gonna go?!?**

**Stay tuned ;)**


	12. PEACE OFFERING

**Hi my luvs! The moment we've all been waiting for. Things are about to get freakydeaky.**

** CHAPTER WARNINGS: HEAVY SMUT. Sexual content. Mature language. Please read at your own risk! **

**The chapter is a little longer than usual for this reason. Had to feed my children what they needed.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**_________**

Balancing the tray on one arm, Kai lightly knocked on the large door that led to Levi's office. It was quiet as the castle was fast asleep. The only sound she could hear was the fire crackling in Levi's office, indicating he was still awake.

When she heard no response, she knocked again - only for the door to be pulled open as her knuckle came in contact with the cool wood.

Jumping slightly at the abrupt action, her sorry eyes met Levi's. He looked at her unamused and annoyed. _"What?"_ his glare screamed while his lips remained closed.

Kai sighed and nodded down to the tray in her hands. His eyes followed.

"I brought a peace offering..." She whispered out.

Levi seemed hesitant. Studying the woman's face to try and find an ulterior motive. When he couldn't suspect anything, he stepped aside and allowed her in.

He remained silent while following her to the couch that sat in front of the fire. She set the tray on the table and proceeded to take a seat, Levi mimicking her actions by sitting at the other end of the couch as far away as possible, but close enough not to be rude.

She fixed each of them a cup of tea while not daring to say a word. A nod of thanks was given to her as she handed him a cup and returned to her seat.

They sat in silence as they both sipped their drinks, clearly mentally drained by the mess they had both been dealing with in their own ways. The fire burned brightly in the room, occasional snaps filled the air as the wood diminished in the flames.

"I'm sorry... For everything. My condolences for your squad." She broke the silence as she watched the liquid in her cup swirl around.

He nods a thanks in response, but she doesn't see. She wasn't expecting a response anyways.

Silence ensued once more, followed by Kai breaking it again.

"...Did you really not trust me?" Her voice cracked as the words escaped her lips. Levi caught it. Their eyes met.

"...No." He deadpanned. Kai looked down in disappointment.

"But. Erwin was right. You've proven yourself so I have no choice but to put some trust in you now."

Kai huffed out at the backhanded statement. It calmed her nerves slightly hearing that he had put some trust in her, even if he seemed like he was being forced to.

"...Who's Kairi?"

Kai's eyes widened at the statement, tears threatening to spill from her glossed orbs. Kirima was the only one who had called her that name. Hearing it from someone else's lips almost felt like an insult. A flash of rage surged through her body before she fought it down and composed herself. Of Course Levi didn't know, that's why gave her a confused look when he heard Kirima call her by that name prior to the expedition. How could he have known?

"Kairi is my full name. Kirima was the only one who called me that." Her voice indicated sadness even though she tried her best to swallow it down. Levi watched her intently, catching onto her statement.

"So I prefer to keep it that way, Captain. Please only refer to me as Kai Kraus as you had done previously." Her voice remained calm and respectful.

Levi nodded in acceptance which allowed Kai to relieve some stress she was holding onto.

"... You said you knew my roots...?" Kai stated as a question. Levi had mentioned it in the kitchen, she was curious as to how he knew about her.

Levi nodded as he took a sip of his tea before placing it on the table.

"I told you before that I asked Yeager about which of his comrades would be joining us. Which ended up being a good decision now that a good chunk of you are going to be under my direct demand soon..." His voice was saddened but stern - as though he was forcing himself to say the words with acceptance. He buried his head into his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

The small talk they were having was able to distract her from her emotions. She felt calm for the first time since all this madness began. The feeling was euphoric. She needed it desperately.

Finally stable enough to realize her own mental state, she was able to take in how stressed Levi really seemed. His eyes seemed as heavy as hers. His raven locks were not well maintained, outfit not as well kept as it normally was. He seemed miserable in his own thoughts. The most alarming thing was his office wasn't organized and as clean as it usually was. Papers scattered around the desk and on the floor as if he had thrown them off his desk with one swift motion. His jacket still hung over the couch from the previous night.

He clearly didn't seem as interested in taking care of himself as usual.

Kai sat her cup down on the table and scooted closer to him, a hand gently being placed on his shoulder. He jumped and stiffened at the contact - shooting her an alarming glare only to be met by calm and sorry eyes.

Levi blinked as he looked at her, wondering what she was up to.

Kai gulped before speaking.

"You know. You're not all that bad..."

Levi shot her an amused look. 

"Is that so, cadet?" 

She let out an amused "hmph." in response before returning her attention back to him.

"We've both been through some shit lately..." She paused and took a large gulp before she continued.

"...The offer still stands..." Her voice held no hostility or pressure. Just a calm and sweet, honest tone. She knew that it probably wasn't a good idea, but they were both clearly stressed. They could both use a form of release - just a way to forget the world and everything for a moment. Just a way to get to cloud nine and escape the pain they were enduring.

Levi watched her, his eyes shooting back and forth between hers in search of something. His face looked confused and torn. Kai sat there, awaiting a response. He didn't return one.

Silence engulfed the room as the two looked longingly into each other's eyes.

An imaginary gun was fired in both of their minds at the same time, signaling their start.

Levi's hands gripped her face with lightning speed, his lips crashing into hers. Kai let out a sigh of relief as her eyes closed in delight, her lips welcoming him with the contact. He pushed her back onto the couch, positioning himself in between her legs as their tongues danced with one another.

Her hands found his back and lightly scratched through the material of his shirt, earning a groan of approval from Levi's lips. Kai melted into him as his hands tussled in her hair and at her throat. Light moans left Kai's lips in bliss as Levi's hand gripped at her hair and forced her head back to expose her throat, his mouth leaving dark marks down her neck. She pulled at his hair while his other hand gripped at her thigh, pulling her closer to him.

She felt heat pooling at her core as Levi's length pushed against her clothed slit. He groaned at the contact on her neck, the vibration sending Kai into a frenzy.

Their hands became needy and desperate as they gripped at one another - frantic lips finding each other once more as Kai pulled his head back up to her face.

Levi didn't fight as Kai pushed him back up and straddled his lap in one quick motion. His hand gripped at her ass, massaging it in circles as he encouraged her to grind against him. She quickly obliged, her hands wrapping around his shoulders as the sound of their pleasant groans and sloppy kisses filled the silent room.

Kai pulled her lips away from him as he aggressively rubbed her thighs and ass. She quickly got to work on unbuttoning her shirt before Levi's needy hands ripped it open. Buttons flew across the room as Levi buried his face in her chest and began leaving sloppy kisses over it. Lavishing in her scent and taste, his hands massaged her swollen breasts with talent, his fingers rubbing her nipples tantalizingly slow.

Kai let out a deep moan. The feeling was driving her crazy. She grinded against Levi's length, pleasing her own sensitivity in between her legs with each motion. Her fingers lightly dragged over Levi's arms as he worked on her breasts, leaving a soothing sensation on his skin.

She could feel her panties becoming soaking wet with each way that he touched her. Her mind felt fuzzy and hot. She needed more. She needed him.

As if he had read her mind, Levi stood from the couch with one swift motion while keeping her in his hold. His hands gripped under her thighs, his arm muscles flexing against her hold as he held her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as she possibly could. Their lips never left each other as her arms hooked around his neck.

He carried her into his room and dropped her onto the bed with a thud. Kai's hair scattered on the sheets as she came in contact with the bed. Heavy pants left her mouth, her breasts rising and falling with each inhale and exhale.

Levi stood there to take in the woman in his bed. His eyes turned hungry and determined. He leaned over her, a hand planting on each side of her head as their lips met once more. Kai's mouth sucked as his tongue as her hand reached down to his pants, rubbing his rock hard length. Her mouth went dry as Levi groaned against her in pleasure. The noise was so beautiful. She needed to hear more of it.

She quickly got to work undoing his belt before he interrupted her to do it himself. The two remained kissing each other as they undressed one another with a rushed manner, clearly becoming impatient.

Levi leaned back onto his knees to look over the flustered woman. Kai's face felt hot as she looked down to Levi's hard cock. It was larger than she had imagined. His slightly sweaty body glistened in the moonlight as it shone through his window behind him. She forced a gulp down, the sight was breathtaking.

Meanwhile, Levi looked down on Kai, his hands gripping at her thighs as he rubbed them, one foot of hers planted on each side of him. The rosy pink shade taking over her cheeks mixed with her curved body and swollen breasts was almost too much to handle. His cock twitched at the sight. She lay just in her panties below him causing him to lick his lips.

"Please... Levi.." His eyes met hers once more as she caught his attention. 

"Fuck me." She demanded.

Levi let out a low growl before gripping her underwear and tearing them off her legs in a rushed motion. Her slick, wet pussy was glistening in the moonlight. It made his breath hitch and his heart race. Something in him had snapped.

He leaned back over her body, his lips finding her immediately. He lay resting in between her legs, grinding against her soaked slit to coat his cock in her juices. Kai let out scattered moans of pleasure, her bliss slowly building up. One hand of his quickly gripped the back of her head, while his other hand slipped three fingers into her mouth.

Kai quickly got to work soaking his fingers in her spit. She never broke eye contact as her tongue worked miraculously around his digits. Levi was stuck in a trance as he watched her. Her eyes begged him again to fuck her, and he read it.

He quickly took his wet hand and rubbed his hard length, mixing her juices with her spit and ensuring he was lubed enough to enter her.

Kai let out a loud gasp as his length filled her in one swift motion, her hands clawing at his back. The pain and pleasure combined made her eyes roll to the back of her head. Levi let out a loud groan as he settled inside her. His breath hitched before he turned his focus back to Kai. He dragged her out of her trance by locking his lips against her, his tongue grinding with hers before pulling out slowly and slamming back into her.

"Ah, Fuck!"

Kai's eyes shot open at the motion, a loud moan leaving her lips. Her legs locked around his waist in order to stabilize herself. Levi watched her for a moment, worry flashed in his gaze. Her eyes met his, indicating that she was okay and begging him to continue. His eyes locked onto hers, daring her not to look away as he continued to fuck her.

She took his warning, tears swelling in her eyes from the pleasure as his member exited her and entered her with force. Levi's glare alone could send her over the edge, claiming her as his for the night. He rested his forehead against hers, not breaking eye contact. 

Her fingers clawed at his back, leaving red scratches in it's trail. Some scratches broke the skin and light trickles of blood oozed out. The slippery sweat built up between them allowed his grinding body to rub her clit just right as he fucked her into oblivion. Rushed breaths filled the room along with slapping noises, the smell of sex intoxicating the air.

".. Fuck." Levi growled.

Kai's eyes rolled to the back of her head again. She was getting so close. Her breaths became frantic, chasing after her release.

"Fuck, Levi. Fuck.. Fuck." She moaned out his name in pleasure. She was in his complete control. Her body began going numb and buzzing with pleasure as she began seeing stars.

She let out a gasp as she felt Levi's hand grip her chin, forcing her attention back to him.

"Look at me." He growled out, his eyes demanding. Needy. Desperate.

Her eyes widened. His words sent goosebumps all over and made her pussy twitch. Something about those words sealed the deal. She was about to come. Her lips separated as her breath sped up, her eyes not daring to leave his. Gradual moans of pleasure began leaving her mouth, louder and louder the closer she got to her release. Levi's furrowed eyebrows and scattered breaths indicating he was close too.

Their bodies moved in unison. He felt so good inside her, like he was meant to fit her. He held her under his grip exactly where he wanted her, and she let him do as he please. Kai's hands were desperate, scratching and clinging onto him as if her life depended on it. Each thrust he made into her would send sparks through her.

Her mind went fuzzy, heat building up in her body. He felt so fucking good.

"Oh, Fuck! Le-" She began screaming as she reached her climax. Her scream was silenced by Levi growling into her lips as they met once more. She moaned into his kiss, her body shuddering from the pleasure that filled her head to toe. She felt her pussy twitch against him. The tightness of her walls as she came sent Levi into his own euphoric state.

His hips began slowing down as he released his cum into her. Shudders of pleasure being sent through his own body in unison with hers.

She whimpered against him as his release came to a conclusion. His lips released hers and he rested his forehead against hers, their eyes foggy with bliss as they looked at one another. Heavy pants left their lips as they tried to catch their breath together.

Levi's raven hair draped over her face and she lifted a weak, shaky hand to brush it back. Levi allowed it. Her hand lingered on his face, taking in the beautiful man above her. His lips were swollen and parted, eyes cloudy with something unreadable. She swallowed deeply, not realizing how dry her mouth was.

"...Fuck." Kai broke the silence. She was on cloud nine. 

Levi let out a satisfied "hmph", a small smile growing at his lips. He let out a large exhale before pulling out of her slowly, his lips meeting her forehead as he did so to compensate for the uncomfortable loss.

He plopped beside her on the bed, leaving Kai feeling empty once more as he left her. She sighed up at the ceiling. That was fucking incredible, exactly what she needed. So why did she feel so... off?

Levi turned to her, watching her conflicting emotions on her face. He sat up, pulling the blanket over to the cadet slowly. She didn't meet his eyes as she pulled the fabric over her body.

"Get some rest..." He whispered out as he stood and walked to his bathroom to freshen up.

Kai watched him retreat before allowing her eyes to close. For the first time, she actually felt tired and relished in the feeling - allowing her body to finally doze off. 

**__________**

**YOOOO this was hot. ugh.**

**Welp. Barriers are broken. They did the deed. and SHEEESHHH!!!**

**Just a few things to note. No "protection" used bc there's no risk here. Also no foreplay needed since she was already hot n bothered and ready lmaoooo. I wanted to present their first time as a super rushed and desperate (bc it was) so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**See ya soooooon.**


	13. CLARIFICATION

**HI MY LUVS!! Are you fed? Do you need desert???? muahahah**

**Here's a little mellow chapter to ease your soul before we hop back into the madness.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mature language. Sexual content.**

**Chapter notes at the end. Enjoy!**

**________**

_"No. I'll be fine!" Kirima complained._

_Kai shook her head at her sister. "You're not joining the scouts. That's that."_

_Kirima let out a sigh. "Why? Because you'll blame yourself for my death?"_

_Kai looked at her sister, shocked. "What.. what are you talking about?"_

_"You're gonna blame yourself. Because it'll be your fault that I died. You couldn't protect me." Her words became harsh. Kai felt tears forming in her eyes._

_"No.. that's not tru-"_

_"Yes. It is. I'm dead because of you. Pathetic". Kirima's voice was layered with Levi's at the last word._

_"I'm not..." she cried as Levi's hand had a firm grip at her neck. He had her pinned against the wall, one hand holding her wrists above her head as her legs were wrapped around his waist. He thrusted into her with force, pants of pleasure leaving her lips._

_"You're pathetic, brat. This is what you're good for and you know it." His words were venomous, but she couldn't get enough. She loved it. She couldn't deny it. She knew the truth._

_"Good girl. Now wake up." She looked at him confused._

_"What?"_

"Wake up." A voice called out. Kai snapped awake and shot up with a gasp, panting for air. She looked frantically around the room that she didn't recognize. The sun was barely coming up to greet the day.

"Hey." Levi snapped to get her attention, his hand gently shaking her leg as he sat on the edge of the bed beside her.

Her body immediately began screaming at her in pain. Pain from the expedition. Pain from her injury. Pain from... 

Kai looked at him, eyes widened as she recalled the memories of last night. Her gaze locked in with his, an unamused expression planted on his face per usual. A rose color flushed over her face once she realized how she ended up where she was. Then she realized, she was naked - sheepishly grabbing at the blanket and pulling it up to cover her exposed body.

Levi let out a satisfied "tsk," a small smirk tugging at his lips before he was halted by the girls expression.

Kai recalled the memories of the night, and also recalled the memories of what brought the situation about. Kirima was dead and she needed a distraction. That's why she was there. Her face turned sad.

Levi saw it and backed off. He stood and cleared his throat.

"It's early... The rest of the base shouldn't be awake yet. You should.. Go. Now. Before anyone-"

"You don't have to explain." She snapped with a hushed tone. She got the hint, he didn't need to elaborate and make her feel any more awkward than she already did. She forced the uncomfortable feeling away. She wanted it last night, and clearly so did he. Just stress relief, that's all last night was.

Levi released a sigh and nodded, exiting the bedroom and allowing her to dress herself in private.

Kai pulled her clothing on before groaning in frustration. She didn't wear a bra and Levi ripped her god damn shirt open last night. She awkwardly opened the door to his office and took a step in to find her shirt, hoping that she might be able to still make it wearable. Her hands cupped her breasts and covered them sheepishly. Levi watched her from his post by the window, a cup of tea in his hand and a smug expression painted on his face, clearly enjoying the sight he was witnessing.

She glared at the man with annoyance.

"Shut up." She demanded as she grabbed her shirt and went to put it on.

"I... didn't say anything." Levi said as he fought back a smirk that threatened to spill from his lips.

Kai whipped around to him, holding her shirt closed. It wasn't gonna work. She got annoyed at how satisfied Levi seemed with the situation. "Fuck it, I'm taking one of your shirts." She spat as she stormed back to the room.

"Watch your mouth, Cadet" he replied with a smirk.

She exited the room a few moments later in one of his button ups. Levi took a small inhale at the sight. It fit her well, but he would never say that.

He didn't need to. Kai already read it in his expression.

"Hey. Eyes up here, Captain." Kai deadpanned. She wasn't finding any of this funny. She really wasn't in the mood for jokes.

Levi's eyes met her and he grinned, causing Kai to freeze. She shook it immediately and pulled her boots on, heading for the door.

"Bye Captain" she hurriedly said as she exited his office.

She slammed her bedroom door open in frustration, waking a cuddling Krista and Ymir. They both looked at her while Kai avoided eye contact, heading straight for her closet to change her clothes. The two girls looked at one another and silently decided not to ask where she had been. 

_____

Training wasn't normal. It was more so focused around repairs and taking inventory on gear. Kai was assigned to tending to the horses and with a few other scouts to ensure there were no injuries and that they seemed healthy.

Kai tried her best to keep her focus on her tasks. Kirima kept crawling into her mind, causing her to cry until she forced it away and returned to her work. This cycle happened all day. Thankfully, the day went by in a flash. Kai just wanted to go take a shower, rest, and sit in silence.

Request denied.

As the sun had set on the base and everyone had finished their tasks, it was said that there would be a funeral pyre for those that were lost in the previous expedition.

_A pyre. With no bodies. What's the point._

Kai grabbed a few things from her room before returning downstairs to join the others for the pyre. She desperately didn't want to go, but she needed to do something.

The scouts stood in unison around the large fire that burned brightly in the middle of the courtyard. Quiet sobs filled the air with the crackling of the charred wood. It was silent. No one dared to speak a word. Everyone just watched the flames dance as they mourned the dead.

Krista stood beside Kai with Ymir standing behind her and holding her. Krista sniffled quietly as she mourned her best friend, her small hand clasped in Kai's. Kai allowed it as she just glared blankly into the flames. She had no energy to show any emotion. Everything came out way too aggressively yesterday. She had no more tears to spare.

In her right hand were three books that belonged to her sister. Her three favorite books.

With a sigh, Kai released Krista's hand and stepped forward towards the fire. She felt a couple dozen eyes on her as she moved out of the group. She lifted the books in front of her and looked down at them.

Her thoughts were empty. Face bland with no emotion. She was waiting for herself to tell herself to stop, but it never happened. She closed her eyes as she held the books against her chest tightly, before throwing them into the fire without hesitation.

"What are you doing!?" A frantic Krista ran up to tug on Kai's arm. She was too late. Kai's attention remained forward, watching the pages burn away as the sobbing girl pulled at her.

"Getting rid of her stuff. She's gone. There's no need for it here."

Kai wanted the memory of her gone. It was too painful to face.

"Why would you do that?!" Krista cried to the woman. Ymir came up to Krista and attempted to pull her back from Kai, whispering for her to stop. The scene caught the attention of most of the scouts as the area had been remotely quiet prior.

Krista was screaming at Kai, but Kai heard nothing. She shut it all out. She pulled the piece of fabric from her pocket and examined it. It was the wings of freedom from her sister's jacket that Levi had given her the night they returned.

Her lip began quivering and tears began forming in her eyes.

 _"...Stop being a baby"_ she whispered to herself to try and snap out of it. 

Taking a deep breath, she felt a pair of eyes on her that stood out from the rest. Her gaze lifted from the badge to find the source directly across from her.

Levi stood on the other side of the fire, watching her intently with crossed arms. A flash of heat went through Kai's body. This was the first time she had seen him since last night and wasn't sure how to feel. Her nervousness was quickly replaced by shock once she examined Levi's gaze. 

His eyes looked stern but held a tinge of sympathy, something Kai had not seen in him yet. They kept their gaze on one another for a few moments as the flames danced between them. Kai swallowed her emotions down and took a deep breath as Levi gave her a small nod of approval.

Without breaking eye contact, she threw the badge into the flames. The fabric began burning immediately and Kai dared not to look at it. She heard Krista sobbing behind her again. Her eye's broke from Levi's once she turned to leave, storming back into the castle to go back to her room, leaving the scouts standing around the fire in shock from what they just witnessed.

___

Kai sat on the floor of the steaming shower, letting the emptiness consume her as the hot water trickled down her body. Tears strolled down her expressionless face. She hoped that burning her sister's belongings would help her forget. She was wrong.

She felt so weak. Just wanting to give up. The second the thought entered her mind it was countered by another.

 _"Pathetic."_ Levi's words replayed in her head, forcing her to remember what he had said. It cleared her thoughts. He was right. She knew he was right.

With a sigh, she stood and turned the shower off to dry off.

Once she returned to her room, Krista and Ymir were already fast asleep. Kai decided that she wasn't ready for bed just yet. Her mind was running a million miles an hour with empty thoughts so she headed to the kitchen to make her nightly tea.

She was stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Levi already standing in the kitchen. She immediately felt her skin heat up.

Levi was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of tea himself. When he saw her walk in, he gave her a bland expression.

They blinked at each other for a moment before Levi notioned to another steaming cup sitting on the counter beside him. Kai looked at him confusedly before walking up to where he stood and retrieving the cup beside him.

She couldn't help the warm feeling that took over her body when she realized. Levi had made her usual mix of lemon green tea with a splash of creamer. The small gesture made her feel the slightest bit of happiness. He actually payed attention to what she made that night. 

She took a sip and relished in the flavor. It was so calming. It almost tasted better than how she would usually make it.

"...why?"

Taking a sip as he looked at her, Levi shrugged with a smug grin.

"Take it as a token of my appreciation."

"For what?" Kai asked with a lost expression.

Levi's eyes turned suggestive with a smirk.

"....Stress management."

Kai couldn't help the laugh that spilled from her lips. Levi just watched her intently, a handsome smirk never leaving his face.

She suddenly stopped with a gasp as she realized: this was the first time she had smiled or even laughed since Kirima passed. Levi realized it too, his eyes widening slightly. His grin turned warm, happy with himself over the fact that he got her to get out of her depressive state even for a moment. Within a flash his expression dropped before she could notice it.

The realization made Kai sad, so she quickly spoke to get her mind off of it.

"So did you just expect me to show up here tonight? Or.." She started.

He paused in thought before responding, carefully picking his words.

"... I was hoping you would" He deadpanned, his soft eyes on hers.

This was different.

Kai blushed slightly at the statement. She gulped. The awkward tension in the room became apparent. They both felt it in unison and were quick to clear the air.

"About last night-"

"So about-"

They both spoke at the same time. His voice was confident and straightforward, unlike Kai's. An awkward giggle left Kai's lips while Levi nodded to her to continue.

"About last night..." She shyly started.

"Drop it." He interrupted. "It was nothing."

She blinked at him as he avoided eye contact with her.

"Oh thank the walls. Glad we're on the same page" she sighed out with relief.

Levi whipped his gaze to her, confused.

She returned the expression with equal confusion, attempting to read him.

"I told you... We've both been through some stuff. Why not just.. Have fun and distract ourselves from the bullshit of this world? It's easier to keep things friendly. It's not worth getting attached to people in this world..." Her voice trailed off as it turned sad. Her pain was becoming numbing.

Levi released his own sigh of relief before looking back to the girl. He saw her expression turn sad. He studied her. Pitied her almost. A major loss like this was clearly new to her. He decided to snap her out of it.

"So... Keeping it friendly?"

Her eyes rose to meet his. Levi's warm expression was welcoming, a tint of empathy shone in his eyes. Kai huffed out a small laugh and nodded before taking another sip of her tea.

"Keeping it friendly."

The tension in the air disappeared within moments. The two fell silent as they sipped their teas in the quiet of the night, distracting one another from the trauma they shared. 

**____________ **

**Awwww. Shared Trauma is the best catalyst for a friendship. Especially a "friends with benefits" friendship amiright.**

**Our Kai baby is slowly but surely healing, thx Levi <3333**

**See you in the next chapter luvers!**


	14. HEALING

**Hi my luvs!! This chapter is going to be a little longer than normal for Smut purposes lmao (you're welcome)**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Violence, blood, mature language, Sexual content - SMUT, edging, spanking, spitting.**

**Chapter notes at the end. Enjoy ;)**

**_________**

Kai stumbled back from another one of Ymir's blows. Her reaction time was slower that normal, and Ymir saw it. Kai wasn't even trying.

The impact to her stomach made her hit the floor in a coughing fit.

Ymir let out an aggravated sigh.

"Seriously? You think I'm not worth the effort or something?" She snapped at Kai as she loomed over her.

"You know it's not that." Kai snapped back

"Then what is it?" Ymir spat.

No response.

Ymir rolled her eyes and grabbed her friend by her arms, dragging her to her feet.

Kai got in a weak stance, lifting her heavy arms to prep for another tussle.

"Come on. Stop holding out on me... Let the anger out." Ymir said as she readied her own stance.

Kai wasn't phased. She just watched Ymir in front of her with lazy eyes.

A devious grin spread across Ymir's lips as she realized what she needed to do to get a reaction from Kai.

"...Stop being a baby."

Kai's eyes widened at the phrase. How fucking dare she. Something in her snapped and she lost it. Anger filled her eyes as she lunged for Ymir. Ymir readied herself with a satisfied grin painted on her lips. She would only be taking defense from here on out. She needed to allow Kai to let it all out.

Kai came up on Ymir quickly, tackling her to the floor. Ymir's arms lifted to block her face as her back hit the floor with a thud. Kai was quick to straddle her and immediately started throwing blows at her. Angry grunts left her lips with every hit.

Ymir did nothing but block the blows to the best of her abilities. She could handle Kai.

But this time was different. All the pent up anger Kai had been holding came lashing out. Her punches became harder, more frequent and more aggressive.

"Kai, calm down" Ymir tried to tell her between hits - to no avail

A crowd began to gather around the two women. This was clearly more than just a friendly sparring. Ymir grunted as she lifted her body to push Kai onto her back in hopes of stopping her. Once she realized Kai wasn't going to allow her to get up, she quickly found Kai's wrists and attempted to restrain them.

"Hey Idiot! Stop!" She snapped.

Kai didn't listen. Her ears were ringing, blocking the sound from everything around her. Her eyes were blinded with rage. With one swift motion, she broke free of Ymir's grip and winded an arm back. Her fist came down on Ymir's face with a loud crack.

Blood splattered on the dirt next to them, causing Kai to freeze.

"That's enough, Cadet!" Levi's angered voice broke her from her frenzy as he stormed up to the two. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped once she looked down to Ymir's face as she straddled her. Ymir lay under her, heavy pants leaving her bloodied mouth as she looked up at Kai.

"Oh.. Fuck. Ymir, I'm sorry..." She quickly got off of Ymir and sat on her knees in front of her.

Ymir sat up with a bloodied, split open lip. She couldn't help but laugh as she wiped her face.

"... Atta girl." Ymir panted out. Sighs of relief were heard from the crowd that gathered to watch the brawl mixed with sighs of disappointment that it had ended.

Kai looked at her friend with sorry eyes. She definitely got carried away, but Ymir just let it happen. She let out a small laugh before cupping Ymir's face with her hands, her thumb lightly brushing over her lip to wipe the blood away.

"Thank you." She whispered out as she cleaned her friends face to the best of her ability without hurting her more.

Ymir just laughed in return while resting her hands on Kai's wrists as she held her face.

Kai was grateful for Ymir. Her eyes said it all.

"Oi. Am I interrupting something, brats?" Levi spat out, clearly annoyed that he was being ignored.

Kai's hands dropped from Ymir and she stood, helping Ymir up with her.

"No sir. I just got carried away." She shyly stated as her stomach dropped. Ymir stood beside her, studying the Captain.

Levi's eyes shifted between the two women, trying to see if there was something deeper going on.

Ymir caught Levi's glare. She looked back and forth between Kai and Levi, seeing Kai's awkward composure and Levi's challenging stare. Her eyes fixed on Kai's neck and it clicked. She had to taunt the captain a little. She threw her arm around Kai's shoulder and pulled her close.

"You should see what happens behind closed doors, Captain." She grabbed a fistful of Kai's hair and turned her head sideways, exposing her bruised neck. With one swift motion, her free hand held Kai's chin in place as she licked her neck, right over the hickeys that he had left a few nights prior.

Kai blushed as goosebumps were sent through her body. She pushed Ymir off of her while letting out a nervous laugh. Levi's eyes widened at the sight. A light flash of anger could be seen on his face as he shifted uncomfortably where he stood, glaring daggers at Ymir.

That's all that Ymir needed to conclude her suspicions. She smirked in satisfaction as her hands settled on her hips.

Levi's eyes remained studying Ymir before his gaze turned to Kai.

"Face contact is prohibited in hand-to-hand combat training as both of you should know." He spat. Kai looked down to the floor with guilt. She knew she would get in trouble for this somehow.

"Ah cut her some slack Captain. I don-"

"Shut it, Cadet."

Ymir backed down with her hands up in surrender, a quiet "sheesh" was released under her breath. His attention turned back to Kai as the two women stood in front of him. The crowd that once stood to watch the previous brawl lingered a little longer to see how the two women would get handled.

"If you have so much fire, let's see it." Levi removed his coat and handed it to a nearby cadet and readied himself to take the woman on.

Kai gasped in shock, a bead of sweat began building on her forehead once she realized what was going on.

"Oh, no no Captain I got it all out. I really-"

"That wasn't a request. It was an order." He demanded.

Kai gulped and looked to Ymir with helpless eyes. Ymir was giving the captain a deadly stare, clearly irked by the captains orders. She exchanged a glance with Kai before her eyes met Levi's again. She spit blood on the floor in front of him in disapproval before walking away to allow the two to fight.

Levi let out a disgusted "tsk" at the woman before turning to face Kai.

Before she knew it, Kai was pinned to the floor on her back with the wind knocked out of her.

"That was over before it even started..."

"How boring.."

"Welp. Shows over."

Kai heard whispers as the group dispersed from the clearing, leaving Levi pinning her down on the dirt while Ymir watched with an agitated glare. She had become more protective over Kai within the last week.

Kai was going to tap out, before a wild thought crossed her mind. Levi's dangerous eyes were locked on hers in an annoyed tone, but they widened at the sound.

Kai let out a low moan in an attempt to catch him off guard. To anyone else, it would sound like she had moaned in pain. But Levi knew otherwise, from personal experience of course

It worked.

Levi was distracted by the sudden noise and didn't notice as Kai's legs lifted from behind him and wrapped around his chest. With a push, her legs went back to the floor and took his body with them.

Within a second, she had Levi on his back and she was straddling him, pinning him to the floor. His eyes widened in shock as he hadn't expected to be taken over. He had no time to react.

Kai's eyes met Ymir's, and she gave an approving nod to Kai, a devious smirk growing on her face as her eyebrows lifted in encouragement for her to go on.

Kai turned her attention back to the flustered Captain below her. She leaned down closer to him, grinding against his crotch as she dropped.

Levi's strong hand gripped her throat with promising force as he sat the both of them up, forcing her back onto his lap. Her ears started ringing as an excited gasp left her lips, her hands holding onto his wrist.

He pulled her face close to him, danger flashing in his eyes.

"Do that again... and I will ruin you." he deadpanned.

"Is that a threat? or a promise, Captain?" she managed to get out while desperately trying to get air.

A menacing smirk curved on his lips at her response. She got her answer. He pushed her off of him and onto her back. She hit the floor coughing and holding her throat. Her adrenaline was running. The encounter excited her beyond control. She felt her panties soak ever so slightly.

"My office after dinner. We need to discuss your punishment for breaking combat guidelines." With that, he set off.

Kai sat up and got on her hands and knees, small laughs leaving her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind was buzzing. She heard footsteps approaching and the figure beside her kneeled to her level.

"Oof. If that's what training is like I can only imagine what the sex is like" Ymir deadpanned. Kai shook her head at her friend as a blush covered her cheeks. She gave Ymir a light pat on her knee with one hand.

"You have no idea..." she admitted.

_____

The group sat at their usual table while they ate dinner. They were all fairly quiet. This was the first time Kai had eaten with them since before the expedition. Kai didn't spark any conversation, fearful that they might try to bring up her sister. Armin decided to break the silence from beside her by clearing his throat.

"So... I heard you got in trouble during training today?"

Kai released a breath she was holding, relieved that he didn't bring up the topic she was dreading. She gave him a swift nod and a guilty smile.

The group seemed to have sighed out in unison at the sight of her smile. She was okay. Still in pain, but it got better by the day. The thought of Levi fucking her again was enough of a distraction.

"Yeah.. I got carried away and hit Ymir in the face." She stated before taking a bite of her food.

The group let out a low chuckle at imagining Ymir getting clocked in the face. They happened to miss the fight. Ymir gave them all a warning glare and they all cowered under her vision, swallowing their laughs.

"You got called to Levi's office for punishment right?" Eren asked, a tinge of worry was in his tone.

"Yeah. She's going to be punished with a thorough spanking" Ymir snickered out. Kai gave her a harsh kick under the table to shut the fuck up.

Ymir tried her best to fight back the laugh she was holding, but it didn't work. The group just looked between Ymir and Kai, clearly confused. Kai's face felt hot. She prayed that they didn't start suspecting anything.

"Yeah... He has a pretty unorthodox way of punishing people. You should've seen me after the Trost battle" Eren joked out, clearly scarred by the beating he endured at the hands of Levi.

It clicked within the group what Ymir meant, but not in the way that she meant it.

Thank the walls.

Kai nodded. "Yeah. I actually should go. I'll catch you guys later." She stated as she stood. The group bid her farewell as she left the dining hall and made her way to Levi's office.

_______

As she entered his office, he demanded her to stand in front of his desk.

"Well Cadet. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" He demanded. Kai's throat went dry as she watched the man lurk around his desk, his eyes flashing a sense of hunger.

"I.. I don't.." is all she could get out. She felt nervous. She wasn't sure if Levi was actually angry with her or if this was something else.

"You don't what? Hm? You don't know the rules? You don't know what to say?" He pinned. He stood behind her at this point, his hot breath on her neck as he taunted her with his words, sending a chill down her spine. She shuddered.

With one swift motion he pushed her down on the desk, her cheek hitting the cool mahogany. Her breath hitched with excitement.

"You broke the rules. Twice." His hands gripped both of her wrists and pulled them behind her.

Kai turned her head, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

_Twice?_

She was ripped from her thoughts as one hand held both of her wrists behind her, his other hand undoing her belt with a quick tug. She gasped.

The cool leather was tied around her wrists and tightened with a strong tug. Her eyes were wild as they searched the room beside her. She didn't dare move from her position as she was bent over his desk.

She wondered what he had planned. With a nod of satisfaction, Levi pulled her pants down to her knees aggressively. Heat flushed over Kai's skin as she realized the situation she was in. She closed her hands into fists, excitedly awaiting her punishment.

She felt Levi step away from her to admire his masterpiece. He hummed in approval before slapping one hand on her right ass cheek with force. Kai jumped at the contact as her eyes shot open. A yelp filled the room and she immediately started panting from the action.

_Fuck._

"Once, for breaking combat guidelines..." He whispered as his fingers traced over the red hand print that was forming on her skin. The feeling caused Kai's eyes to flutter shut. Her hot skin was being soothed by his cooling touch. It was mesmerizing.

A groan of pain and pleasure left her lips as his hand came in contact with her left ass cheek with much more force. She jolted against the desk. Her pants turned heavy, the slit between her legs becoming slick. Her legs trembled slightly.

His hand remained at it's contact point, massaging her ass to sooth the pain he had inflicted.

"... And one for hitting a Commanding Officer." He deadpanned. Kai's eyes widened. She had forgotten that she had slapped him - clearly he didn't. She froze all movements under his hold as fear filled her body.

Levi watched as she came to the realization of her actions. He smirked.

His hand found a fistful of her hair and he pulled her back up to stand in front of him. Kai moaned in pain as she threw her head back. With her hands tied behind her back, she found his belt and tugged at it in a silent request for him to take it off and fuck her.

Levi decided he wouldn't provide, his punishment wasn't done.

He whipped the girl around to face him, her ass resting against the edge of his desk.

Kai's eyes were pleading for him to take her right there and then. Levi gave her an insincere grin as he read her expression. He was trying his best to hold himself back. He shook his head before his hands gripped her waist, lifting her to take a seat on the edge of the desk.

Kai's eyes never left him. She felt nervous but wanted to see what he had planned.

Levi took a step forward, his face inches from her. He grinned as his fingers slipped under the waistband of her underwear and tugged downward, pulling them to her knees to meet her pants and then taking everything off. Kai froze and a rosy color flushed over her face.

"Levi..." she whispered with a light pant as he got on his knees in front of her, settling in between her legs.

Sharp teeth sunk into her thigh, causing her to yelp in pain. His silver eyes looked up at her.

" _Captain_ Levi." He snapped, his hot breath warming her inner thighs. Kai felt heat take over her body and she attempted to close her legs before he could get any closer.

Levi let out a warning growl before his strong hands gripped the underside of her knees, throwing them over his shoulder and forcing her to stay still.

Kai took the warning and stopped fighting. Her heart fluttered in unison with her eyelids as she exhaled an excited but nervous breath.

Levi's tongue slowly glided over her slit in a teasing manner. Her breath hitched and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. He groaned against her folds as he relished in her taste and scent.

Kai had never felt anything like it, and it made her feel embarrassed. Her hands ached to break free of their restraint and grab his hair, but they were stuck behind her. Low whimpers left her lips as Levi's tongue danced along her slit. His lips closed against her as he reached her clit, causing her to release a gasped moan.

His cock twitched in his pants, causing him to gulp before continuing. His hands gripped at her thighs as his tongue worked to please her. She moaned in pleasure, her chest raising and falling with each sharp breath she took. He was driving her wild, and he knew it.

"Fuck.. L-Levi... Pl-ease..." Kai begged with broken words. She needed more. Her mind was becoming foggy as pleasure tingled through her whole body. Her nipples hardened under her shirt, her legs becoming shaky with each lick he bestowed upon her.

"Hm.. Let me hear what other pretty noises can leave your lips..." He whispered against her before sliding two fingers into her wet folds while his tongue gave tender love to her clit.

The vibration of his voice against her sensitive bud mixed with the new feeling of his fingers inside her threw Kai over the edge.

Kai let out scattered screams. Levi's fingers curled inside of her as he pulled them in and out. She was already getting close. This man was a god.

Her mouth went dry as she looked down at the man between her. His eyes met hers with determination. He looked perfect beneath her, his hand gripping her thigh for stability while his mouth made love to her pussy, one hand gently working her insides. It was a sight to behold, and Kai never wanted to see it from anyone else.

Levi proceeded with his actions to please the woman on his desk, his eyes never leaving hers. She looked beautiful - eyes clouded in bliss with a flustered expression, breasts heaving with each breath she took, arms pinned behind her under his control, mouth agape as loud moans left her lips. Moans only meant for him. He melted into her.

"Levi.. Levi.. Oh fuck.. Levi!"

She called out his name like a mantra. Her breaths began quickening, the walls of her pussy becoming tight and slick around Levi's fingers. He felt her pussy twitch against him.

Levi could tell she was close. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she chased her release, her moans gradually building louder and louder the closer she got. She was going to come.

Only Levi had other plans.

Right as she was going to reach her climax, Levi pulled away from her, removing his fingers from her.

Kai gasped as her eyes shot open from the sudden loss. Her wild eyes found his as he stood and positioned himself between her legs. She was panting, her eyes screaming at him to continue as she couldn't form any words.

Light pants left Levi's wet lips.

He suddenly grabbed her face, forcing her attention to him. A thumb brushed over her lip with aggression before pulling down in an attempt to separate her lips more. His eyes were daunting as they bore into hers.

"Open." He demanded.

Kai's lip trembled while she opened her mouth as directed.

Levi spit into her mouth, causing Kai's eyes to widen in shock.

Heat sent through her body and her cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She was disgusted by the act, but equally disgusted with herself as she was also enthralled. Why was that so fucking hot?

Before she had time to react, Levi's lips met hers.

She moaned into the kiss, her eyes shutting in bliss. He wanted to ensure she tasted herself on him. Levi's hand dropped from her face and reached behind her. They made out while Levi untied her hands swiftly.

As her hands were released, she sighed in relief and reached for him only for Levi to pull away.

He stepped back from her to admire the woman as she sat flustered on his desk, the in-between of her legs slick with a combination of his spit and her juices.

She blinked to recollect herself, her hands still lifted outward for him. She wanted more. She needed more, she wasn't done.

Levi let out a huff before wiping his mouth.

"That is all, Cadet. You're dismissed"

Kai's heart dropped when she came to the realization.

That was her punishment. Levi wasn't going to let her cum tonight.

She sat there in shock, her legs trembling. Annoyance overcame her, and she shakily stood to dress herself as Levi watched. She shook her head at him as she tried to catch her breath.

Once clothed, she stormed out of his office angrily without saying a word to him.

She needed to finish the job.

**_______**

**DAMN OK LEVI!! Leaving our girl like that. Not very manly if you ask me!**

**That's ok. Kai will go back to her room and finish the job**

**This felt so dirty to write LMAO I'm so sorry but not sorry at all.**

**I had to add the Ymir part in. What kind of "bestfriends" don't have a few lil gay moments** **here and there** **amiright ;)**

**Two can play at that game captain.**

**C u in the next chapter!!!**


	15. FAVORS

**Hi babies!! Hope you're all doing well and staying healthy and happy :,)**

***Ring Ring* Here's the dinner bell, food is HOT AND READY**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: SMUTTTT, sexual content, mature language. Please read at your own discretion.**

**I'm trying to release at least one chapter a day to feed my children, so bear with me as there's no promises for this. Chapter notes at the end. Enjoy!**

**__________________________________**

The 57th Expedition had become history. Kirima was turning into a distant memory to Kai. Life slowly but surely moved on once she realized that there was no point in sulking in her death. As difficult as it was to come to terms with it, she needed to move on.

The new Levi squad was to be determined unofficially within the coming weeks according to Commander Erwin.

"My presence is being requested in Stohess along with Eren due to our failure in the last expedition. I will be taking a handful of scouts with myself." He explained as Kai sat in the chair in front of him. It was early in the morning, probably about 10AM. Erwin's office was cluttered presumably from stress.

The day was clear as birds chirped outside the castle walls. Sunlight illuminated the room. Levi stood at his usual position behind Erwin by the window, a stoic expression planted on his face as his hands were tucked away in his pant pockets. The sunlight blessed him with a beautiful halo outlining his body. His raven slick hair was well maintained and he looked as handsome as ever in a grey button up accented with his signature cravat. 

"Training will be paused temporarily while we are away. I am ordering Corporal Levi to remain behind while I am away due to his injury. He will be in charge of the base, so I'm expecting it to be fairly clean by the time we return."

Kai's eyes widened in both worry and confusion as her gaze turned to Levi.

_Injury? I wasn't even aware he was hurt... I mean, I guess that would explain his overly expressive grunts as we...._

Dirty thoughts invaded her mind as she recalled the memory. A dusty pink took over her cheeks. Levi noticed. He released a smirk as he cocked his eyebrow at her, indicating he knew what she was thinking about.

Kai's face heated up in embarrassment when she saw his response. Her eyes widened and she tried swallowing down the nerves he inflicted on her. She snapped her attention back to Erwin at the sound of him clearing his throat, clearly aware of the tension that stiffened in the room - along with other things.

"Eh-em. Cadet Kraus, you are to remain behind as well as the first confirmed member of the new Levi squad. Ensure that any of his needs are met and assist him where requested" He commanded.

The order excited her. A chill was sent through her body at the thought of it. Levi and her alone for god knows how long. Ensure his needs are met? Done and done.

"Yes, Sir." She confirmed.

"Good. We will be departing immediately. Dismissed" Erwin stated as he stood from his chair. Kai followed suit, presenting him a warming salute before the three exited the office.

______

"So... 'no authority' over you, huh?" Levi challenged over his shoulder as the two walked through the halls of the castle.

"I have no clue what you're talking about, Captain. No such words ever left my lips, you must be mistaken for someone else." A sarcastic tone was in Kai's voice as she returned a smirk to him.

Levi lifted his eyebrows as he studied the girl before returning his attention forward.

"Hm. I could never mistake that voice for someone else."

The statement made Kai blush. Was he flirting with her?

The thought disappeared as they entered Levi's office. Kai followed him to his desk as he sat in front of some sheets of paper.

"Well, my Captain.." She purred, causing him to look up to her with a mischievous expression.

"What's your first order for me? Is there anything you need?"

Levi studied her for a moment as if deciding what the proper response would be.

"...Tea."

Kai nodded and made her way to his kitchenette. She lit the burner of the stove, and then it clicked.

"Captain. If you have a stove in here, why is it that you're always in the kitchen?" The question came out sarcastically, but she was actually curious.

Levi, from his desk

"I sit in this office all day whenever I'm not burdened by training cadets. It's nice to get out and walk around." His tone was simple, not indicating any dishonesty.

Kai accepted the answer as she continued making their drinks, but she felt like there was more to it that he just didn't want to admit. With due time, she'll find out.

She returned to his desk moments later with a cup of tea for each of them. Levi thanked her with a nod while she stood behind him and looked out his wall of windows. 

"...Injury, huh? When did that happen?" Kai asked.

"During the 57th expedition. Had to save Yeager's dumbass from the female titan. Hurt my leg in the process. Erwin doesn't think I'm fit for combat if it came to that." Levi responded without turning to face her, clearly irked by the orders to remain behind. 

"Ah, I see. Makes sense... I heard she caused pretty much all the deaths that occurred ..." Kai whispered out as she thought of Kirima's passing.

Levi felt her energy shift. He turned his chair slightly to be able to see her.

"...Your sister..." He began.

Kai lifted a hand with a weak smile to stop him. She really didn't care to hear about it. She didn't want to know.

Levi accepted the response with a brisk nod while keeping his eyes on her for a moment longer. Kai gave him a soft smile before returning her vision to the outside world. She wanted to know why this specific position always called to Levi, curious as to what he's always so intently focused on outside.

Nothing in specific caught her eye aside from a bird's nest in a tree outside his windows. The view from the second story was nice, though. It overlooked the courtyard where training usually ensued. The office sat at a perfect angle to have direct contact with the sunlight for when it was present in the sky. 

The warmth of the sunlight soothed Kai as she sipped on her tea. It was quiet and peaceful today. She slowly felt herself going back to her normal self since Kirima had passed. As painful as it is, it was becoming easier to endure. He wasn't aware, but Levi's company assisted in that greatly, and she was thankful for it. 

The moment was ruined by a deep sigh escaping Levi's lips. She turned to him, setting her cup on the windowsill.

"...You look stressed." She noted.

Levi nodded as his hand left the pen he was holding to lay on the desk, sitting back into his chair.

"Something's stirring in the government. Something shady. I don't fancy the idea of Erwin meeting with them if I'm not there." He admitted.

Kai cocked her head at the response. She took a step to him, planting her hands on his shoulders from behind the chair.

Levi's response was immediate. His body stiffened, hands shooting up to grip her wrists as he turned his head to face her, an angered expression taking over.

Kai jumped slightly before relaxing under his grip. She sighed out a soft smile, which allowed Levi to relax.

"Ah... calm down Captain." Her fingers got to work on his shoulders. A deep sigh escaped Levi's lips as he took in the massage. He felt tense. Her face leaned close to his neck and cheek as his eyes never left her.

"Just some... Stress management." she purred into his ear. Goosebumps covered his skin as he inhaled lightly. A smirk took over Kai's lips.

Her fingers released his shoulders and grabbed his chair, turning him slowly to face her as she got on her knees in front of him.

Her fingers began caressing his thighs, eyes never leaving his as a sweet smile invited him to her.

Levi stared intently down on the cadet as he forced a gulp to moisturize his dry throat. He was already getting hard at the sight of her where she sat. Her touch left a burning trail in it's leave, making Levi crave more from her. 

Kai saw his bulge growing, her mouth started watering at the thought. She sat up on her knees, her hands moving up his legs to his crotch as her face drew nearer to his.

A breath was released from Levi as he allowed their lips to meet. Kai's hands softly rubbed over his hard length, her tongue grazing his as she kissed him. One of Levi's hands slipped into her hair, scratching at her skull while she teased him, fingers undoing his belt slowly. He suddenly pulled, and Kai's teeth found his bottom lip in response.

His eyebrows furrowed and he let out a hiss from the bite before she released and slowly dropped her face to his crotch, a devious smirk painted across her lips.

She kissed the tip of his cock once it was revealed to her, her fingers lightly grazing his thighs.

Levi looked down on her as she licked and kissed to tease him, her hot breath leaving him in turmoil. His eyes were pinning daggers through her, sending a chill down her spine. She fell under his mercy.

Her warm lips wrapped around the head of his cock before she slowly glided her tongue down the underside of his throbbing length, soaking him in her spit. Levi threw his head back against his chair in bliss. One hand found its way to her hair again and brushed the front strands back to keep it out of the way. Kai hummed in thanks, the vibration of her voice sending light tremors through Levi's body.

She worked tirelessly as her lips pressed tight against his member, her tongue giving every inch of it love. He grunted, her mouth searing with heat and suction as she pulled her head up and down with talent. She sucked sensually on his tip once she reached his head, her glossed eyes meeting his steel grey orbs. She began planting light kisses on it, her fingers still grazing his thighs and leaving a tingling sensation in their trail.

Levi's breath hitched at the sight. He felt his cock twitch against her lips, gaining a smile from her. Kai licked her lips as she looked up at him, a rose tint taking over his expression. She was flustering him, and it made her feel oh so satisfied with herself.

Kai felt a sense of pride in the fact that she could do this to her captain. She could do this all day. She considered leaving him high and dry as he had done previously to her, but she is not as cruel. Her throat was bored and longed to be filled by him.

Kai's mouth took him in once more. In one fluid motion, she dropped - taking his full length in her mouth and deep into the back of her throat.

Levi's body stiffened in his seat as his cock was squeezed by her tight throat. A small gag left Kai's mouth as Levi subconsciously thrusted up and deeper into her cavern in an attempt to be engulfed by her more. She pulled her head back up with a gasp, Levi's eyes turned rabid and needy.

He panted. Kai's mouth was slightly agape as she caught her breath, a trail of spit webbed between her lips and his aching cock. His grip in her hair became rough with determination.

"Be a good girl... Make me cum" He demanded.

Kai bit her lip as the pain from his grip tingled her body, causing her pussy to throb in between her legs as it became wet.

"Yes, Captain" She moaned out before taking one hand and wrapping it around his length. Her fingers gripped his cock tightly as her mouth met it once more. She got back to work as Levi's grip guided her to the correct pace. Her fingers stroked his rounded flesh in rhythm with her mouth.

The sensation caused Levi to release a loud grunt.

"Fuck.. Kai."

Her eyes fluttered at the sound and she released a low moan. This was the first time Levi had spoken her name, not just referring to her as cadet. She fucking loved it. She wanted to hear more from him. Her tongue caressed each ridge she could find as her lips massaged his entire length, her hand twisting up and down with each motion - sending him into a frenzy.

His breaths became erratic and scattered as he chased his release. Kai could feel his body stiffen beneath her, indicating he was close. She quickened her pace, causing Levi to grit his teeth and release a growl, his grip becoming tighter and tighter in her hair. She didn't care. The pain felt wonderful. His hips started thrusting slightly each time she dropped her head. They moved in unison.

A gag left her lips as she felt him release into her mouth, his cum hitting the back of her throat. She quickly suctioned her lips and slowly dragged upwards, ensuring to suck out every ounce of cum he could release.

Levi's hand loosened its grip on her hair and he moaned in satisfaction. Heavy pants began leaving his lips in an attempt to catch his breath that she took away from him.

Kai slurped around his cock to ensure nothing was left behind. Her lips left his length with a pop as she leaned away from him. The taste of his cum was salty and sweet, she relished in the flavor before swallowing.

With a gulp, she began panting to catch her own breath. Levi's eyes widened as she lifted a finger to wipe her lips of excess fluids before entering the digit into her mouth to lick it clean. 

An act that once disgusted him now enthralled him. It made his cock pulsate. 

He faltered under her gaze, his eyebrows twitching at the sight. He looked at her as if he was willing to risk it all for her. Bewilderment filled his gaze as it looked over the woman's figure. This was the most vulnerable she had seen him.

Kai grinned at the man in front of her before lifting her hands to slowly zip his pants up - seeing that he wasn't capable of doing it himself in his current state - her eyes never leaving him. He was breathless, clearly in a trance bestowed by the woman. She hummed in satisfaction before she stood. Levi remained in his chair, his mind buzzing as his breathing slowly returned back to normal.

"Will that be all? Captain?" She challenged.

Levi stood and had her pinned against the window before she could even finish her sentence.

"I'm not finished with you, Kraus."

**_______**

**ugh I love them. Hot hot hot.**

**Well our Kai baby is finally a Levi Squad member!! Yay more dirty time with each other! She's still sad about her baby sister but is slowly healing. Time heals all!!**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**


	16. CONVERSATIONS

****

**^^^ Image is for visualization purposes of this chapter! To help envision what scenery will be explained.^^^**

**The lake pictured is my favorite place in the whole world so I had to incorporate it into the story in a way.**

**Anyways....**

**HI MY LUVS!**

**Here's a new chapter for you. This is where our story will start having turning points in MULTIPLE ways.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mature language. Violence. Gore.**

**Enjoy!!**

**_________**

The steaming bath soothed her aching body. She hadn't had a bath since she was a little girl, The cadet corps and survey corps only ever offered showers. She closed her eyes in bliss as she enveloped the warm sensation around her.

Her body was tingling and sore, her knees turning different shades of purple from being constantly rammed into the side Levi's bed frame as he railed her from behind. She had a slight headache from how hard he pulled her hair to keep a good grip and rhythm as he fucked her senseless, but it was worth every minute. Bruises in the shapes of fingers lined her hips and wrists. Her stomach flipped as she recalled the experience and how rough he was on her.

To the naked eye, it would have looked like she had gotten badly beat. She has to be sure to try and cover what was noticeable when she was done to not raise any alarm.

Kai groaned as she imagined the hounding she was going to get from Ymir once she returned and saw her "love marks".

The door to the bathroom opened and in entered a freshly dressed Levi. He leaned against the door frame with a towel in hand, eyeing the girl in his bathtub.

"...What?" She questioned with an innocent grin.

Levi's half lidded hungry eyes gave her a once-over before returning the smile.

"Just enjoying the view." He nonchalantly stated.

Kai giggled before sinking further into the tub with a satisfactory sigh.

"You know.. I haven't had a bath in almost 10 years."

Levi expressed disgust at the statement, she was quick to correct.

"No no not like that idiot" she laughed. "There's no baths offered in the survey corps, or the cadet corps. Only showers.. So it feels amazing to be able to soak in hot water again." She threw her head back in bliss and closed her eyes to take in the experience.

Levi walked to the bath and took a seat beside her on the toilet after hanging the clean towel on the rack behind her.

Kai opened her eyes as Levi grabbed her wrist closest to him and began inspecting it, his eyebrows furrowed and eyes had a tinge of worry as he noticed the onslaught he brought onto the woman.

"Was I too aggressive?" His question was direct and flat, but it made Kai's stomach flutter ever so slightly at his sense of worry.

She shook her head

"No. It was enjoyable... I've experienced worse pain.." She noted as she extended her hand further to him to grant him more access to see the large cut that was scarring on her inner arm below her elbow.

Levi cocked his head at it. He remembered that she once had bandages there after the expedition, this must have been the injury.

His hands delicately held her arm as his gaze lifted to meet hers. She gave him a bleak smile, indicating that her statement was sincere. Her stomach suddenly flipped, butterflies taking over her insides as Levi's lips planted a light kiss on the bruising of her wrist.

Her eyes widened, her face turning a deep shade of cherry.

This felt different. His delicacy was foreign to her.

She hoped that he would mistake the red coloration to originate from the heat of the bathtub, but was instantly proven wrong when a devious grin crawled its way onto his lips. He lightly grazed his teeth on her skin in a light nibble, snapping her out of her embarrassed state before releasing his hold.

"You're welcome to take more baths here." He noted as he sat up. He didn't seem at all affected over the fact that there was a naked woman in his bathtub. He seemed almost content by it.

Kai sheepishly broke her gaze and thanked him with a silent nod.

"That's a dangerous offer to give, Captain. This bathtub would be claimed as mine" she teased.

Levi let out a satisfied "hmph" and stood. He would never admit it, but he wouldn't mind seeing her in his bath everyday if that's what she wanted.

"Dry off soon and get ready. We're going for a ride." He informed her.

Kai looked up at him with a confused glare asking for clarification, but he was already out of the bathroom.

She sighed as she took in the final minutes of her relaxation.

______

It was still early in the day. A few hours of sunlight remained and Kai took full advantage of the day off.

She galloped on her horse a little ways behind Levi as he guided. Her horse was relatively different from Levi's. His steed was a slick black and had a silky coat. Levi took very good care of him, obviously. Meanwhile, Kai's horse was an ashen grey brindle. No one seemed to have wanted him when they were assigned horses, and she took pity in him. There was nothing wrong with the animal other than the fact that he was slightly smaller than the others, but this was an advantage as he was relatively faster than the others. She pat his neck in appreciation.

They had been riding down a dirt path for about 15 minutes and gained a good distance from the scouts base. Kai continuously looked back in worry, fearful that the base might light ablaze in Levi's absence. Clearly what they're doing was allowed or else he wouldn't have demanded it.

Levi began slowing down as they approached a hill. At the bottom of a hill lay a large lake surrounded by trees. Kai gasped at the turquoise body of water. It was crystal clear, and she had never seen anything like it.

Levi looked to the source of the noise and examined the awestruck woman. Her eyes were gleaming with wonder, shining brightly in the sunlight. He found himself lost in her expression.

"Is that a lake??? I've never seen one in person before..." Kai snapped Levi out of his trance as her vision was studying the water.

"Mhm." Levi simply nodded.

"Wow..." Kai gasped out above a whisper. The water looked like it stretched for miles only to end at the bottom of a mountain range a long ways away. She wondered how long it would take to ride around it, and what lie on the other side.

"Come." Levi demanded as he began riding down the hill.

Kai smiled at the view as she followed.

A group of rocks lay gathered on the shoreline of the lake scattered in the sand. Skinny trees accompanied them, their roots growing under the boulders. Levi dismounted his horse in the sand by the trees and tied it off. Kai mimicked him.

Kai excitedly ran up to the water, small waves rolling onto the sand by her feet. She bent down to inspect it closer. She was in awe.

Her hand reached out to touch the liquid but immediately pulled it back.

"It's cold..." She stated with a sad tone.

Levi let out a "hmph" as he jumped onto one of the rocks and took a seat. One foot was planted on the rock with an elbow resting on it, while his other leg was extending outward against the hard surface.

"It's mountain runoff. It'll warm up once the season shifts" He explained while pointing to the mountain ranges coated in white at their peaks in the distance.

Kai let out a disappointed sigh as she walked back to the rock where Levi positioned himself and joined him. She pulled her knees to her chest as her fingers interlocked around the front of her ankles, taking in the view around her.

It was quiet. The sun was beating down on them, a light breeze rustling the trees as the small waves pushed and pulled at the gravelly sand of the beach.

This was nice.

Small talk ensued between the two, causing time to flash by as the sun began to set on the scene.

" _How'd you find this?"_

_"Why haven't you ever seen a lake?"_

_"When did you become a softy for scenery?"_

_Etc etc._

A light orange began kissing their skin as the air began to cool. The day was beginning to come to an end.

"... So why don't you like the name Kairi?"

Kai cringed at the name before letting out a slightly aggravated sigh.

"... My dad named me. He was my best friend growing up until he decided his family wasn't good enough. So he left for another. I just don't enjoy hearing the name. Brings back too much." She admitted as her gaze pinned forward.

"The only person I allowed to call me that was Kirima. And I prefer to keep it that way, _Captain_ " she jokingly said with a threatening tone as she nudged him in the arm with her elbow.

Levi looked at her with a bland expression before nodding.

"Note taken."

Kai returned the nod in thanks. Silence fell upon the two once more. She was quick to realize that she was comfortable in his silence. It didn't feel awkward, before he decided to ruin it.

"... Kirima. You're sister..."

Kai tensed as he spoke. Her eyes shifting to the side as she caught him in her peripherals.

"I'm the one that found her." Levi spoke, his gaze fixed on her.

Kai whipped to face him, eyes widening in something. Disbelief? Horror? Shock? Amazement? She wasn't sure.

"She was... in bad shape to say the least. Barely hanging on by a thread."

Kai gulped as she felt tears fighting their way to her eyes. She let out a deep breath to suppress her emotions. She can handle this.

Levi let out a low hmph as a smile grew on his lips. Kai looked at him angered.

"What the fuck is so funny?" she snapped.

Levi gave her a cocked eyebrow in response, silently telling her to watch her language. She didn't falter.

"She died in my arms, smiling." His soft eyes bore into her with a hint of sorrow.

Kai's jaw dropped, immediately laughing at the realization. Her sadness was quickly replaced by happiness. Now it was Levi's turn to look confused.

"You're kidding me right?" She laughed out. Levi shook his head, clearly lost in the situation.

Kai let out a sigh as a smile remained on her lips.

"That was her dream, you know. Dying in your arms. Literally." She laughed out as the look in her eyes turned thankful. Her lip quivered ever so slightly as she fought back tears that were fighting to spill over. She blinked rapidly to suppress them. She wasn't sure if she was happy or sad.

Levi felt his body relax slightly. His gaze took in the woman next to him. He could see she was struggling with herself, so he decided to snap her out of it.

"I don't know if I should be flattered or disturbed..." He deadpanned. This caused Kai to laugh even more as she shook her head, clearly not knowing the answer either.

".. Thank you, Captain." She sighed out. The news of her sister's passing actually settled her emotions - knowing Kirima went out the exact way that she wanted.

"...Levi."

"What?"

"Levi. When we're outside of the base or not training, I give you permission to call me Levi." He informed her with a straight face.

Kai slowly nodded while squinting her eyes at him, wondering what the ulterior motive was.

"Alright... Levi." Kai smiled as her attention turned to the sun as it began slipping behind the mountains in the distance. A suggestive smirk grew on her lips.

"...So is it _Captain_ or _Levi_ whenever we're-"

"That's for you to find out." Levi challenged. Kai nodded and bit her lip at the clarification. Levi's gaze bore into her as he watched her with hungry eyes.

Their lewd thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a scout riding up to them in a hurry. Once he reached the two, he dismounted his horse.

"Captain Levi! A direct message from Commander Erwin. All scouts are to be disbanded immediately. There has been a breach in Wall Rose." He announced out of breath, a firm fist pressed against his chest in salute.

Kai and Levi's eyes widened in unison before they exchanged a shocked glare.

_Did I just hear that right?_

They both immediately stood and Kai jumped off the rock, leaving Levi to climb his way off. She looked back at him when realization struck.

"Your leg."

"I'm aware, there's nothing I can do. Go." He demanded.

Kai hesitated before giving him a firm nod and running to her horse as the messenger mounted his.

"Hey." He snapped at her

Kai turned to face him, her hands firmly gripped around the reigns.

"Don't do anything stupid. I won't be there to save all of your dumbasses if shit goes south." Levi's gaze was stern and clouded by something unidentifiable.

Kai gave him a nod with a sigh, her eyebrows slightly furrowed in worry that she attempted to suppress.

With that, she mounted her horse and rode off with the messenger.

As she reached the peak of the hill, a group of scouts were already gathered. They were directed to go south from there to meet at an abandoned castle a few hours away.

That would explain how they were all already together and found them so easily.

She joined them and they all took off further down the dirt path that Kai and Levi had previously embarked on to get to the lake.

She gave one quick look back as the view of the lake disappeared from her vision. So much for her relaxing day off.

_____

Kai deployed her hooks onto a nearby tree as an abnormal titan began running up onto her group.

"Keep moving! I'll take care of this." She demanded.

She released her gas pressure, sending her flying towards the titan. At the last moment, she deployed a hook to a tree to the right, swinging her downward towards its ankles. The titan swung at her as she dropped.

She was quick to react and quickly looped around the back of the titan and up into the air.

A single hook went into the nape of its neck, propelling her down towards it.

With a swift motion, she dug her blades into the back of its neck and took a large chunk out, evidently immobilizing it.

The titan dropped to the floor with a thud, Kai landing on the hot flesh of its back. She was shaking. She hadn't realized her anxiety building due to her adrenaline running so high. She shivered and shook her body loose before whistling for her horse.

The stallion was quick to find her and she rushed off to rejoin the group. She got to them quickly, the moonlight illuminating her path.

The group acknowledged her with a nod as they entered a forest zone.

"How much further?" She questioned. Her dread was beginning to grow as she realized that this was really happening. Fear began tingling her body.

"Not sure. The commanders said to keep riding unti-"

A large hand suddenly grabbed the soldier that was speaking to Kai. Kai's eyes widened, a scream leaving the scouts lips in fear. The forest and the darkness masked their visibility, putting them at a very large disadvantage.

The group of scouts went into a panic in an attempt to regroup. Her fight or flight immediately kicked in. She had to help him.

She deployed off her horse around a tree in the direction that the hand came from.

"Help me!! Please!" The scout was pleading as his body was being firmly held by a titan. The hand was slowly going towards a titans mouth, sending Kai into a panic.

Without thinking or plotting, she launched hooks towards the titan and unsheathed her blades, prepared to attack.

Only to be interrupted by a crushing pressure surrounding her body. She let out a loud grunt as blood coughed out of her mouth in response to a cracking in her torso. She was immobile in the grip of a titan.

Her ears were ringing indicating danger as she tried to regain her vision, to no avail. Everything was multiplying. She couldn't breath. Pain began shooting through every inch of her body.

Her mind began going blank, body going limp in shock as she was lifted to a titan's mouth.

_This.. hurts._

Her eyes began closing on their own due to the overwhelming amount of pain she was enduring mixed with the lack of oxygen.

_Oh.. This is like before._

She wasn't thinking straight as her vision went black. 

**______**

**AND I OOP-** **Leaving you guys on a cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry!!**

**What did you think of the chapter?! Is Levi falling for Kai? Is Kai falling for Levi?**

**Who knows. I sure don't.**

**C u next time!**


	17. CHANGES

**HI BABIES!!**

**Ah. I hope you're all doing well! This chapter is going to be a lot longer than usual to keep you satisfied. I'm visiting home so I probably won't post another chapter for a few days**

**I moved out a few months ago and haven't seen either of my (divorced) parents since then so I need to do some catching up! Please be patient as I am away. Love you all**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mature Language.**

**Enjoy!**

**_____________**

"...but it's still..."

Voices filled Kai's ears but she saw no one.

"... How much long-..."

_Shut up._

"... the hell happened!"

_So loud... Please shut up..._

Her mind was blank but running a million miles an hour at the same time. She felt light, but heavy. Scrolls filled her vision. Scrolls of her memories. Kirima sitting in her lap as she read to her as children.

_What is this?_

Her dad teaching her how to start a fire.

_Ew show me anything but that_

Her mom's dead body. Kirima screaming

Flashing to Kirima's dead body, Kai screaming.

_Can we not do this..._

Levi by the lake staring at her.

"Kairi..." an imaginary voice called out.

Kai's eyes snapped open. She squinted to adjust to the light of the room. It was bright. It smelt like medical supplies. Gross. She groaned as she writhed in the bed she was laying in.

A hint of shock took over her body. This wasn't her bed. She didn't recognize this room.

She snapped up with a gasp to examine where she was only to be quickly gutted by a sharp pain being sent through her body. She instinctively grasped at the source of the pain. The gasp made her realize deep breaths weren't going to be an option currently.

She opened her mouth and squeezed her facials in pain. Something was wrong.

She tried taking a deep shallow breath only to be met by a stabbing pain in her torso once more.

"Fuck!" She screamed out before groaning back into a lying position.

"Language, _Cadet_ " A mocking voice came from the door.

A deep sigh of relief left Kai's lips as the familiar voice came to her.

"What. The fuck. Happened." She spit, her gaze fixed onto the ceiling as she tried to calm the pain down.

Ymir crossed the room and took a seat next to Kai on her bed with a smug grin on her lips.

"You got fucked up, that's what."

"Evidently..." Kai groaned as her hands rubbed her face. A headache appeared as she processed the memories of the events.

The titan. She almost died.

Why wasn't she shocked by that?

Was she really becoming so accustomed to such events?

Why is she here?

"How am I alive? What happened to the breach? How long was I out?" she gasped. She had so many questions.

Ymir shrugged as she crossed her arms.

"Beats me. There was none - don't ask. We don't know what happened either. And roughly three days."

Kai's eyes widened as she sat up in shock. She winced in pain once she was up and Ymir gripped her arm to support her up, seeing how she was struggling to hold herself.

"Three days?! What did I miss?!" Kai joked out.

Ymir let out a long sigh with an "oh boy..."

Kai looked at her perplexed. "Ymir... What did I miss..." Ymir's tone of voice worried her. Something had happened.

"Well..." 

Ymir then went on to fill her in on the events that had passed.

Titans breached the wall that had no breach.

They got stuck in a tower defenseless.

She showed herself as a titan - this is where Kai freaked out and Ymir had to settle her down.

Ymir saved the group from the tower and almost died in the process before the scouts showed up.

They regrouped on the wall.

Reiner and Bertolt revealed themselves as the armored and colossal titans - this is where Kai freaked out again.

They tried kidnapping Eren and Ymir but were saved by the scouts, again.

Eren somehow saved everyone, and now they're all back.

Krista's real name is Historia.

Oh and Commander Erwin lost his arm in the process.

Kai blinked at Ymir in awe as the wave of news hit her. Ymir just silently nodded with raised eyebrows and a "yeah, that happened" expression.

"...What?"

"Yep."

"...wow"

"...yep."

"...So.. You're a titan."

"...yep."

"...huh. I always knew something was wrong with you. I just thought you were gay..." Kai joked out while laughing and received a middle finger from Ymir. Kai knew the truth, but she just had to throw that joke in there.

Suddenly, Ymir's gaze dropped. She was clearly troubled by something. Something that she didn't want to bring up to Kai. Kai noticed.

"... Do you want to talk about it?" She questioned. Ymir knew where this was going and just shook her head.

"No. I'm just glad you're good. I don't think I'd be able to handle this place without you, as corny as that sounds." Ymir audibly gagged as she finished her sentence. Clearly this wasn't her normal form of showing appreciation.

Kai laughed as she leaned back against the pillows, pain surging through her body slightly. She tried her best to shake it off. Her head turned to her nightstand and saw a cup of tea that she hadn't noticed steaming beside her, she smiled.

"Aw.. Did you make me tea?" She teased Ymir as she grabbed the warm mug.

Ymir's face contorted into disgust.

"Oh please, in your dreams." She spat.

Kai furrowed her eyebrows. "Then who..."

"You can thank your lover boy for that." Ymir said with a taunting voice as her head notioned to the cup. A wave of heat was sent through Kai's body.

"What?" She demanded.

"The captain. It took me a few hours to convince him to leave. Insisted that you shouldn't be left alone with a _titan shifter_ like myself." She joked as she finished her sentence.

Kai's eyes widened slightly before they softened with a small chuckle. "What a creep.." She whispered as she gazed into the swirling liquid of the tea cup, allowing the hot cup to warm her cold hands.

Ymir studied her, a smirk crawling its way onto her lips. "...You're falling for him."

Kai's eyes shot up to Ymir in a slight panic. "As fucking if."

The phrase terrified her. Her relationship with the captain was entirely friendly and nothing more.

"...Well. I think he's falling for you." Ymir hummed

"You're mistaken."

"I'm not."

"Fuck off, Ymir."

Ymir threw her hands up in surrender. "Alright alright, I'm just saying. From this side of the fence it looks like it.. I mean, why else would he not want you alone with me besides the fact that he's scared I'll steal you from him?" She teased.

Kai lightly kicked her friend from under the blanket.

"It's not like that at ALL and you know it. I'm just on his squad now and we assist each other in... 'stress management.' if you want to call it that." Kai whispered out with a sly grin while cocking a suggestive eyebrow at Ymir before taking a sip of the drink.

Ymir chuckled at her response while setting a hand on Kai's shin. "Good. Because if anyone gets to claim you, it'll be me" She mocked.

"Oh, is that so? Over Krista- ... _Historia's_ dead body." Kai laughed back at her.

"Exactly. You're my plan B if things don't work with her." Ymir admitted

" _Is that so_ , brats?" A daunting voice called from the door.

Kai almost spit her tea out in shock before slapping a hand over her mouth. Her and Ymir's gazes shot to the source of the voice and they both immediately started laughing.

Levi stood leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed, a cross expression matching his stance.

Ymir couldn't help herself. Her hand began lazily grazing Kai's shin. She cocked an eyebrow at him with a smug grin. "Captain." She greeted. It was too easy to torment the man.

Kai shook her head at her friend and slapped her hand away, feeling bad for poor Levi as he was clearly uncomfortable with the way Ymir was touching her.

Ymir retreated by standing up. "I'll leave you to it. Some pigs from the MP want to talk to me anyways." She noted before heading for the door.

She lightly shoulder checked Levi on the way out, an insincere "oops" leaving her lips.

Levi growled at her and watched her tread down the hall before turning his attention back to Kai. She lifted a weak hand and gave him a cocky smile with raised brows.

"Sooooo.. How long were you standing there?" She shyly stated, hoping that he had missed most of their conversation.

"...Long enough. " He deadpanned before entering the room. He took a seat in a chair that was positioned by her bed.

"Hm. I heard you were here earlier?" The question came out more so a statement.

He nodded. "You're one of the few people being accepted into Levi Squad. It's standard protocol to ensure my squad's health is in top condition. I needed to know if I had to replace you or not." He coolly stated.

"Ah. right." Kai confirmed. It made her relieved to hear him say that he was solely here as a leader concerned for his squad members health - even if she wasn't entirely convinced.

"...You'll be happy to hear your little _girlfriend_ will be on my squad as well, not that I have much of a choice..." He spat out with an annoyed tone.

Kai smirked as his response. She could hear the slight tint of jealousy in his tone but refused to comment on it. She also decided not to correct him. Let him assume what he wants. "Your new squad has been determined?" She asked

Levi nodded at her again in confirmation. "And now that you're awake, we can move out soon. We will be relocating to a cabin a ways away from the base."

She gave him a confused glare. Why were they leaving?

Levi caught onto her unspoken question.

"I'll explain later. Hurry up and heal. We'll be leaving in a week's time." He let out before standing and heading for the door.

"Uh... I'll try my best, Captain" she laughed out at the ridiculous order.

"Oh, thanks for the tea!" She yelled once he was already long gone. He probably hadn't heard her. "Hm... 'checking to see if he has to replace me' my-ass.." she whispered to herself before taking another sip of her favorite blend that he had made for her.

She then laid back onto the bed and closed her eyes. That 20 minutes of conversing wore her out.

________

"Cracked ribs???" Kai questioned.

Commander Hange nodded. "But it doesn't seem like there's any internal bleeding or anything. You got lucky. We've had a lot of cases where the ribs have broken and punctured the lungs and cadets have drowned in their own blood and SHHEEESHH that's-"

"Hange." Levi snapped to shut her up as he noticed Kai's body stiffen.

Kai's eyes were widened in horror. She didn't realize the extent of her injuries. She subconsciously wrapped her arms around her knees as they came to her chest. 

Hange winced slightly. "Oh. Sorry. Well. You should be fine, just take it easy and don't do anything to stress your body! Keep her out of training for the next week." She explained with a soft smile before waving goodbye to the two and retreating out of the room.

Levi watched her leave before returning his attention to Kai. She was curled into a ball while sitting up, a thumb in her mouth as she anxiously bit her nail.

"...I could've died."

"No shit. I told you not to do anything stupid." He angrily snapped at her.

Kai let out an exhausted sigh before pushing her legs to dangle over the edge of the bed. She didn't respond to him. She didn't want to hear it. Levi watched her intently from a distance.

She took a deep breath before slowly standing, her hands still resting on the bed for support. She winced at the new pain, this was the first time she had gotten up from the bed since she was admitted into the infirmary.

Her knees gave out momentarily before she caught herself against the night stand. Levi took a step towards her to assist before she put a weak hand up, signaling him not to come further. He obliged.

She cautiously stood up straight, pain reflecting on her expression as she took a deep breath to stabilize herself.

"Okay.. I'm good." She commented before slowly taking a few steps towards the door.

Levi lingered beside her and a step behind as they made their way through the halls.

"I can help-"

"No." She snapped, one hand feathering the wall for support as they walked.

Levi let out a warning growl at the blatant interruption.

"No, thank you _Captain_. I can do this on my own, I have to." She was quick to fix her response.

Kai didn't mean to be rude. She was just aggravated with the situation. She still didn't know how she had survived. Or why. And now she was immobilized until the new Levi Squad was to depart from the base.

They reached Kai's room and Levi opened the door for her. His eyes examined the large room with tons of sunlight. This was the first time he had been here. It was surprisingly clean compared to a lot of other scout's rooms.

"Kai! You're Okay!!" A screaming Krista - now Historia - ran up with open arms to embrace the girl.

Kai braced herself for the impact, only it never happened.

A hand swiftly grabbed Historia's wrist, stopping her dead in her tracks. Levi glowered down onto the small girl, his eyes screaming at her to back down. Historia let out an anxious laugh before Kai rested a hand on Levi's wrist, signaling to him that she was okay with the contact.

Levi's squinted eyes snapped to her questioningly. She felt him relax under her hold.

Heat flashed through her body momentarily. Another new side of Levi she has yet to see: his protective side. This was new.

"She's fine. I don't even think she could hurt me if she tried" Kai admitted. Ymir watched from the corner of the room, eyes pinning daggers through Levi as his grip remained in Historia.

He slowly released the small girl's wrist as Kai's eyes softened on him, silently pleading for him to drop it.

Historia shifted her gaze between Levi and Kai to ensure that she was in the clear. She then slowly and softly embraced Kai around her waist. Kai wrapped one arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her in slightly, relishing in the warming feeling that she gave off. Historia still reminded her so much of Kirima, it brought her slight comfort.

Levi took a step back as the two held each other. His gaze met Ymir's challenging glare. A stare-down ensued.

Ymir then walked up and put a shoulder around Kai as Historia pulled away. Levi stiffened at the act.

"We got her from here on out. Don't worry, _Captain_ " Ymir teased she leaned her head against Kai's. Kai's eyes fluttered shut and she rested her head on Ymir's shoulder with a relieved exhale. She needed this. Her room. Her friends. Normality.

Levi took a sharp breath as he studied the three girls, trying to see if he can trust their words. Kai seemed happy enough, so he figured she'd be fine.

"Hm. Start packing your items. Assist cadet Kraus where needed. You three are going to be with the new Special Ops Squad starting next week." He informed them before turning on his heel and walking out the door.

"Wait, what?" Ymir and Historia questioned in unison. Their confused eyes turned to Kai, seeking out clarification. Kai smiled and nodded, confirming his words.

______

"Here, let me take that" Eren offered with open palms.

Kai lightly shook her head with a grateful grin. "Thank you Eren, but I have to work my body even just a little if I want to heal"

Eren's hands dropped to his side. "Right.. Sorry..." He apologized, a light rose tint covering his cheeks. Kai caught on to his embarrassment.

"Besides... If I want to be as strong as you are, I have to push myself, right?" She winked at him before proceeding to carry the small stack of wood into the cabin.

A bright red took over Eren's face as his body subconsciously flexed at the comment. "Right! I'll leave you to it!" He yelled before running to the cart to retrieve more supplies.

Kai carefully set the wood town on the rack by the fireplace. As she flexed her torso to bend, pain was sent through her body. She winced and held her breath to try and suppress it but it didn't work. Loud clinks filled the room as the wood dropped onto the rack, some toppling onto the floor. She rested her hands on her knees and panted the pain away.

"You should be more careful." Mikasa said with a quiet tone as a soft hand was placed on Kai's back.

Kai nodded in thanks to Mikasa before standing up straight, Mikasa's hand still on her back in support. They both turned their attention as Eren hurriedly entered the cabin with supplies, dropped them in another room, and ran out the door to retrieve more.

The two girls giggled.

"He's really grown, hasn't he?" Mikasa commented.

"Yeah... He's not a boy anymore. He's blossoming into a man now, a handsome one at that" Kai nudged Mikasa lightly. Mikasa gripped the scarf around her neck in an attempt to hide the blush that was forming on her cheeks.

"Oi. Brats, back to work."

The two girls immediately turned to Levi. "Yes Captain" was announced in unison. Mikasa headed out the front door to assist in bringing the supplies in. Kai turned to the wood on the floor and slowly got on her knees to clean it up.

Heavy footsteps trudged up behind her as an ominous figure loomed in her presence. She knew it to be Levi.

She continued with her task. "Can I help you, Captain?" a light tone left her lips.

No response. She could feel the hesitation. It made her slightly annoyed.

With an aggravated grunt, she slowly got to her feet. Levi just watched her. Her gaze met his. His eyes were glaring deep into hers. His expression was something different, he seemed annoyed but not in his usual playful manner, nor his super angered manner.

_The fuck is up with the cold attitude?_

It made Kai feel slightly nervous. She then broke the gaze and began walking to the front door, leaving him standing behind.

She was halted as she reached the door.

"Are you that friendly with _everyone?"_ Levi spat coldly

Kai whipped around to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Yeager, Ymir. You're awfully friendly towards those two in particular." Levi's expression was cross.

Kai could clarify. She could explain how that's just the relationship she held with most of the group - a comfortable and secure one. But she got angry.

She didn't owe him an explanation.

She decided that if Levi was going to give her attitude, she can give it right back - especially with such accusatory statements. She needed to remind him of his place and their relationship.

"With all due respect, _Captain,_ my personal relationships don't concern you. You are merely my Captain. A superior who I sometimes engage in _friendly endeavors_ with. You'd be smart not to cross the two."

Realization dawned on Levi. She could see it in his expression through her half lidded gaze. She left him in the cabin before he had the chance to respond.

____

The day quickly came to a close. The group was tiredly laying in the living room after eating supper.

"Ugh... I'm pooped." Sasha exclaimed as she lay across the couch.

Her feet were resting on Jean's lap while her head was in Connie's lap. Mikasa Eren and Armin were sitting on the other sofa. Historia was in between Ymir's feet on the floor as she sat on one of the lounge chairs, her hands lazily playing with Historia's golden locks.

Kai lay sprawled out in front of the fireplace on the floor. The warmth of the flames comforted the pain in her body as she lay facing up towards the ceiling with a pillow propped under her head, courtesy of Mikasa.

The group sat in a silent circle relaxing together. Meanwhile, Levi took his regular position posted by the window as he gripped a mug by it's rim. His eyes were locked outside.

"I'm bored..." Connie grunted.

"You won't be beginning tomorrow. We will begin extensive training to get you all up to my standards. Section Commander Hange will be joining us shortly to run tests with Eren." Levi deadpanned

The group groaned in response, clearly upset over the idea of not getting to relax on their little 'vacation'.

"Well. Should we do something fun tonight?" Jean pitched.

"No. I'm tired." Sasha replied.

"Why not?" Kai said as she turned her head to face the group. They all thought about her question.

"We should get drunk." Ymir stated

"Yes!" Connie and Jean shot up in response.

"Absolutely not. I will not be babysitting your hungover asses tomorrow" Levi demanded.

"Oh come on Captain..." Kai teased as she carefully rolled on her side to face the group more. The idea actually sounded kind of fun. It had been a while since they all drank.

"No."

A wave of pleas filled the air - begging him to allow it just this once, that they never knew when they were gonna die so they had to just live life, that there wasn't even a lot of alcohol so they wouldn't get too drunk, etc etc.

Levi grunted as he threw his head back.

"If I agree, will you all shut up?"

"Yes!" A chant came out in unison from the scouts.

"Fine." He snapped before walking to leave the room.

"Wait, you're not joining us?" Eren questioned.

"No."

"Why not Captain? It would be a good way for us to bond as a-" Armin started

"No."

"Captain, please?" Kai let out with a sweet tone in her voice. She could tell that he had been on edge and distant since their little conversation earlier. Maybe a little liquid courage would bring him back.

To everyone else it sounded innocent, but Levi knew there was an underlying message in her question. He stiffened as his eyes locked onto hers, examining her expression.

"... Fine. I'll supervise" He caved.

**______**

**Awww what a cute and fun lil chapter. I love our Kai baby and Ymir's relationship. Ymir is a good friend to her.**

**How do you think this night is going to go?!?**

**What's up with Levi?!**

**Again, I'd love your feedback on the chapters as the story progresses.**

**Did you like the pace of this chapter? I tried slowing it down compared to usual and want to know what you think.** **Thanks for reading, C u next time my lovelies!**


	18. DARE

**Hi all!! How was your weekend?!**

**We're back with another chapter! I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: SMUT. Mature language. Violence. Mature content.**

**_________________**

Jean and Connie quickly hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the few bottles of alcohol that were brought along on the trip. The group all sat up and Levi joined them by sitting on the arm of the sofa that Eren, Mikasa and Armin were placed.

"We should play a drinking game" Connie suggested.

"Tch." Levi let out while sipping on his tea.

"Like what?" Sasha questioned.

"....Truth or dare?" Jean pinned.

Hums of agreement filled the air.

"How do you drink with truth or dare?" Historia innocently questioned. Ymir placed a hand on her head as she leaned forward above the girl.

"Whoever has to answer to the truth/dare has to drink prior. Ease the tension" She explained.

"Fine. Then you first Ymir, show us how it's done" Jean began by handing her a bottle.

"...Truth." She replied as she opened it and birdied a swig. She didn't falter under the taste.

_What a badass._

Jean and Connie exchanged a wicked glance.

"Alright.. Kill, fuck, marry: Kai, Mikasa, and Historia."

Historia's face turned bright red and Mikasa's eyes widened in amusement. Kai just let out a low chuckle as she lay on the floor.

"Oh easy. Kill Mikasa - sorry-, Fuck Kai, and Marry Historia." She replied as her arms wrapped around Historia's shoulders from behind. Historia hid her blush in her arms.

"Oh come on that was too easy!" Connie exclaimed

"Oh? Did you want something _spicier?"_ Ymir teased.

"Yes." Connie snapped.

"Fine. Dare." Ymir responded before taking another swig to follow her own rules.

Jean Connie and Sasha all giggled. "I dare you to prove to Historia that there's nothing between you and Kai." Connie teased.

Levi nearly choked on his tea at the request but was quick to swallow it down and ensure no one noticed.

Historia furrowed her brows. "I already know there's not-"

"No no, they want a show. I'll give them a show." Ymir cut her off.

The three sat giddily in their chair. Levi stiffened beside them, his eyes pinning daggers into Ymir. He froze in place as Ymir stood and walked to where Kai lay on the floor.

Levi's eyes widened in horror as Ymir kneeled to straddle Kai. She was careful not to put any weight on her due to her injuries. Kai just began nervously chuckling at the woman above her.

Ymir's eyes lifted to scan the group and ensure they were all watching. Her eyes landed on Levi last. She cocked him an eyebrow, silently saying "sorry."

Kai's eyes widened and she squealed as Ymir bent down and locked lips with her. The group all gasped and immediately started giggling like children. Ymir didn't stop there. She placed a hand on Kai's cheek and opened her mouth. Kai followed, wrapping her arms around Ymir's shoulders and laughed into the french kiss.

Ymir suddenly pulled back and leaned back onto Kai's lap with a satisfied sigh. Kai pushed her off while letting out a hearty chuckle and Ymir retreated back to her seat.

"See? Nothing." Ymir stated as her arms wrapped around Historia once more.

Kai just shrugged in agreement where she lay. Historia was blushing but let out a small chuckle.

They all knew Ymir's loyalties lied with the small blonde. Historia knew it too, so the kiss didn't bother her one bit.

Kai felt a flash of heat over her body as the group yapped on about the show that was just put on. Her eyes shot to Levi.

His gaze flickered with something dangerous and threatening as it bore into her. Her heart dropped momentarily before she let out an aggravated sigh while shrugging in his direction.

"Ok. My turn. Whoever asks me, goes next" Kai insisted before taking the bottle from Ymir's position.

She took a few large gulps from the bottle, desperate for a release from the stress of the day.

"Truth or dare."

The group's gaze shot to their Captain as he sat on the armrest, visibly shocked that he decided he wanted to play.

Kai froze as she blinked at the man. A smug grin was planted on her face as she set the bottle down and wiped her lips.

"...Truth." She replied with a soft smile.

"Do you blame yourself for Kirima's death?" His question was straightforward but had the slightest hint of sympathy in his tone.

Kai choked on her spit at the question. A quiet gasp game from the group in unison. They were all taken aback at the sudden dark turn of the conversation.

She furrowed her eyebrows as she studied the floor, almost as if the answer she was looking for would be in the dark wood being illuminated by the fire behind her.

She lifted her gaze to meet his once more. "...Yes." She nodded.

"Why?" He was quick to respond.

"Hey. That's not how this works, you only get one question." Ymir snapped at him with a threatening glare. She disliked how he was bringing this up now, knowing Kai dislikes the topic. Levi returned the glare in annoyance.

The group released a breath they were holding as she finished. Levi crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow at Kai

Kai furrowed her eyebrows at Levi before turning her gaze to the bottle. She lifted it and reached it outwards towards him.

"...Your turn." She spat while not wanting to meet his eyes.

The bottle was relieved from her grip as he took it. He then took a few very large gulps, receiving multiple impressed glares from his scouts.

"Truth or dare?" Jean let out as he sat up on the couch to watch him. Levi gave him an unamused glare.

"Truth."

"Alright, kill, fuck, mar-"

"Absolutely not. Do not drag me into your childish endeavors. Next question" Levi spat at him, not giving him the light of day. This received a light chuckle from the group.

"Okay. Fine. Have you ever loved anyone romantically, captain?" He asked.

Levi stiffened slightly as he looked at Jean. His blood ran cold before his gaze lowered. He took another swig of the bottle before answering

"No. There's no point." It was a direct response, one that left everyone too scared to ask for more information. Before anyone even had the opportunity, he passed the bottle to Jean.

Jean looked at it shyly before taking a sip and cringing at the sharp flavor. A gag left his lips and the group collectively laughed at his weakness - aside from Levi of course. An amused grin _was_ placed on Levi's lips, finding humor in the fact that Jean couldn't handle a simple swig.

"Truth or Dare?" Eren asked with a sly grin.

"Psh. Dare." Jean responded challengingly.

The night progressed as the group drank and played their game. Eren dared Jean to beat him in an arm wrestling match and lost, Mikasa was dared to take the scarf off - to no avail, Armin told his truth about his biggest fear, Sasha was dared to give one of her precious snacks away with tears in her eyes, so on so forth.

The group was rowdy within an hour as alcohol took over their bodies. The sun was gone and the moonlight illuminated the room with a blue tint only to be countered by the red flames of the fireplace. The air was thick with the slight stench of alcohol. The game continued.

"Truth" Jean let out with a slurred tone.

"Are you a virgin, Jean-boy?" Captain Levi teasingly asked.

Jean's face turned a bright red and his eyes instinctually snapped to Mikasa. Her eyes widened and she avoided his gaze.

"What?! Of Course not. I've had plenty of experience with women." He flustered out as he wove his hands in front of him in defense.

"Bulllllshit." Ymir deadpanned with a raised eyebrow.

"Agreed. I know a virgin when I see one" Kai laughed out as she took a sip of the bottle in her hands. Everyone kind of gave up on the rules of who drinks and just began passing the bottles around.

The group laughed at Kai's statement and Jean's red face turned angry. Even a buzzed Levi let out an amused chuckle.

"I'd rather be a virgin than a whore." Jean spit

Kai froze in place as the group gasped, the bottle lingering in front of her lips. She furrowed her brows and cocked her head at him, a shocked grin planted on her face. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah. You don't think we haven't seen those hickeys you've been mysteriously getting every so often?"

"Jean!" Connie and Sasha said in unison as they gripped at his shoulders, clearly embarrassed that he subliminally ratted them out about knowing about her hickeys.

Ymir let out a hearty laugh and Historia put her hands out to try and de-escalate the situation.

"Guys, please-" she started before she was ignored

"Well at least the hickeys are proof that I'm getting laid" Kai shrugged with a smug grin as she raised her brows at him in a "fuck you" manner.

Armin and Eren couldn't suppress their laughs and Mikasa just shrunk into her scarf. Connie and Sasha nearly passed out from laughing so hard, their hands slapping their knees in amusement. Historia slapped her hands over her mouth to try and suppress her own laughter. 

Levi just gave Kai an approving nod as he lifted a bottle and took another sip in a cheers to her statement.

Jean was clearly annoyed and upset at the embarrassment that was taking over his emotions. He snapped. "...Well at least I'm not a heartless bitch who just pushes everyone away and sulks in her own depression."

The group fell silent. Kai sat up before slowly standing and trudging to stand in front of Jean, looking down on him. His eyes pinned daggers into her, she returned the gesture with crossed arms.

"You wanna go down that path, horse face?" She threatened. Her liquid courage was at an all time high. Mikasa then stood and rested a hand on Kai's arm. "Kai..." She whispered in an attempt to have her stand down.

Jean then stood to loom over Kai, his gaze flashing a wave of danger.

"What are you gonna do, depress me to death? Go cry about it to your little bitch over-"

A loud crack filled the room and Jean went flying back onto the couch. Kai took a step back and gripped at her right fist in pain before shaking it loose.

"Hey!" someone shouted out as the group all stood at the confrontation.

She huffed down on Jean with angered, drunken eyes before his gaze ripped back to her, his hand grasping at his bloodied nose.

Before she knew it, Kai was thrown against the wall a few feet behind her. Jeans hands gripped around her neck ruthlessly. The wind was knocked out of her and she choked for air as he pinned her against the wall by her neck. Her cockiness was quickly replaced by fear as it struck throughout her body.

"Do that again and I'll fucking kill you!" He threatened. Kai's eyes filled with tears from pain and shock. Her ribs were screaming at her but she was too focused on not being able to breath to notice. Jean's grip was deadly, unlike what she was used to: Levi's tender choke.

She clawed at his hands as her ears began ringing. There was shouting and arguing that she couldn't make out. The sight of her friends trying to pull him off her was becoming a little blurry. 

Suddenly, she was dropped to the floor. She gripped at her throat in a coughing fit, wincing in pain as she cradled herself on the cool wood below her.

"Kai!" Mikasa yelled before running to her side, Historia joining her.

Kai looked up as she panted to see an out cold Jean, an angered Ymir looming over him - a bright red bruising taking over her knuckle indicating she had hit him. Connie and Sasha were on the couch in a laughing fit. Armin and Eren were staring at Kai with worried eyes.

Levi stood looming above Jean as well, a foot placed on his chest to secure his position on the floor.

"I said enough. To bed, all of you. Now." He demanded. The group began slowly dissipating. Kai gave Mikasa and Historia a thankful nod, signaling them to go.

"You two." Levi snapped. Sasha and Connie immediately stopped laughing as they gave their drunken attention to the captain.

"Put him on the couch. He can sleep there."

The two cadets nodded before following orders and lifted the dead-weighted male onto the couch. Once complete, they headed for the stairs to go to their rooms - leaving Ymir, Kai, Levi, and a passed out Jean.

"And you." Levi pinned to Ymir. She rolled her eyes in response.

"I told you, no face contact-"

"Ah shut it captain he was gonna kill her in a drunken fit if I didn't stop him." She interrupted. Levi's glazed eyes just gave her a hard stare. She spoke more before he had the chance to respond.

"You weren't doing anything, so I had to." She spat before walking towards Kai to help her up.

Kai took her hand to stand before Levi gripped her wrist. Ymir growled at the man before he shook his head.

"You. Bed. I'll take her to her room." He demanded.

Ymir studied him for a moment before she let out an annoyed grunt and walked away.

Once she was out of the room, Levi bent to Kai and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"...Are you alright?" He finally let out

Kai nodded weakly as she gripped at her torso. If it weren't for the alcohol running through her system she'd be in a lot more pain.

"Captain.. I'm Sorry.. I hit him first. I overstep-"

"Don't. Fucker deserved it, running his mouth like that and not expecting any repercussions." Levi huffed out in amusement, a slight grin on his lips as he gripped Kai's arms and helped her to her feet.

"I'm actually impressed to say the least. Didn't know you had that kind of strength in you to knock him on his ass like that"

Kai let out a pained chuckle as her hands gripped Levi's arms for support. She looked up at him in thanks and they locked eyes for a moment. Levi stiffened in her hold slightly at the realization of their proximity. He exhaled lightly, intoxicating Kai with the scent of alcohol lingering on his breath. Her gaze shifted to his lips as she relished in it before returning to his eyes.

The room was dead silent other than a now snoring Jean asleep on the couch accompanied by the crackling of the fire beside them.

"...Help me to my room?" She requested with a sweet but suggestive grin.

Levi cocked an eyebrow at her while returning the smile with a nod. He carefully wrapped an arm around her waist, being cautious of her injury before walking to her room that was downstairs.

She was thankful for that. It allowed her to have use of the downstairs bathroom while everyone shared the upstairs bathrooms.

They entered Kai's room and he helped her take a seat on the bed before returning to close the door. Kai took a few deep breaths, slowly realizing the pain that her ribs were giving her. Levi returned to where she sat and knelt down in front of her.

He lightly gripped her chin and tilted her head back with furrowed brows. An annoyed "tch" left his lips. Kai just looked down on him as she examined his expression.

"What?" She questioned.

Levi lightly shook his head, his gaze not leaving her neck as he held her chin.

"I don't like bruises that didn't originate from me. They don't suit you" He admitted.

Kai let out a light chuckle at the statement and then groaned. "Oh? And your bruises suit me?" 

Levi's eyes met her in a quick flash before they returned to examine the onslaught. 

"Is there really a bruise?" she questioned

Levi nodded before lightly releasing her. "Jean did some damage. I'll have to put him through hell tomorrow for that." He thought out loud to himself as his hands rested on each side of her legs on the edge of the bed.

Kai couldn't help the smile that crawled its way onto her lips. Now it was her turn to grab his chin and turn his attention to her. Levi's calm, buzzed gaze met hers.

"...Then leave some pretty bruises that do suit me..." She whispered as she gazed into his steel blue eyes.

Levi's lips parted and his eyes widened slightly at her words, vision shifting between her eyes and lips.

Kai sat forward slowly and pulled his chin lightly towards herself to invite him into a kiss. Their lips softly met as their eyes closed in unison.

They both held their breath during the kiss, relishing in the moment. Butterflies were sent through Kai's body, courtesy of the alcohol - she was assuming.

They held the kiss for a few moments before parting. They stayed in the same position, their faces inches apart. Levi's eyes opened to find Kai's slowly opening to meet his. They stared longingly at one another, lips parted.

Levi blinked a few times at her, his eyebrows furrowing slightly and his vision clouded in lust. He looked confused almost. Kai broke him from his thoughts as she surged forward and kissed him once more.

Levi inhaled her scent as his eyes closed, notes of vanilla mixed with rum filling his nostrils. A hand raised to lightly cup her cheek, his thumb brushing over her jawline as he lifted himself onto the bed.

He quickly rested his free hand behind her shoulders to assist her in lying back onto the bed, relieving her of any stress she would have had to put onto her torso to lean back. Kai followed by first leaning back onto her elbows and then lying underneath him.

Their lips moved harmony as her hands found his chest, her fingers drawling lightly over his muscles before they slowly wrapped around his neck, fingers scratching his undercut. The feeling sent goosebumps throughout Levi's body.

Levi rested his elbow above her head to support himself above her, his other hand still holding her face lightly as he positioned himself in between her legs. The smell of alcohol was exchanged between the two in the silence of the night.

Kai opened her eyes and pulled back from his lips to get air. Levi's eyes opened, studying her. The kiss had felt like the first time they had ever done it.

She sat up on her elbows and carefully pushed herself further onto the bed, a hand gripping at his neck as indication of her wanting him to follow.

Levi obliged as he crawled up the bed further on top of her. Their lips met once more as they slowly made out, his hand that was cupping her cheek slowly slid down to her neck as his fingertips lightly brushed over the tender bruises she had received from the earlier tussle. His mouth quickly followed, leaving a trail of wet kisses from her lips, down her jawline and onto her neck.

Kai sighed in satisfaction at the gentle kisses he was gifting her. Her mind was buzzing from both the alcohol and the newfound reposefulness.

"Levi..." She whispered out in bliss.

Levi responded by lifting his head back to hers. He planted a kiss on her lips, his fingers lacing into her hair at the back of her neck. She hummed in response, lightly scratching his skin as he rested above her and opened her mouth to him, their tongues engaging in a familiar dance.

He was careful not to put any weight down on her in fear he might hurt her, but she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her.

She felt Levi resist against her grasp, clearly holding back.

"It's fine..." she encouraged him. She could tell he was worrying about her ribs.

Levi let out a low sigh as their eyes met.

She smiled before lightly pushing on his chest to sit him up right. Levi obliged, sitting up and then sitting back against the wall on the bed. Kai followed, lightly straddling him by putting a knee on each side of his hips. His hands began caressing her body while her own fingers lightly trailed over his collarbones, down his chest and to the bottom hem of his shirt. Her gaze followed her fingertips, taking in every inch of him that she could.

Levi allowed as her fingers gripped the edge of the trim and pulled up to take off the fabric - lifting his arms to assist in the act. He then mimicked her, gripping at the buttons of her shirt to undo them.

Kai wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or her adrenaline from her earlier fight, but she felt nervous for some reason. Her body felt hot, her lip trembling slightly with anxiety. Levi's eyes watched her intently, light shallow breaths leaving his mouth. He could feel her sense of unease.

"Are you sure?" He paused as his eyes darted back and forth between hers.

Kai swallowed thickly while slowly nodding in confirmation. She blinked at him a few times, a light rose tint taking over her cheeks.

Levi continued and grasped at the edges of her fabric to push them off her shoulders. She assisted slowly to ensure she didn't strain herself.

Once the fabric was off of her skin, Levi's hands slowly traced their way back up her arms to her collarbones and up to her neck, holding lightly around her throat as his thumbs caressed her cheeks, his eyes looking yearningly into hers.

Kai's clouded and flustered gaze looked to Levi. His eyes were heavy with want. She leaned forward, their lips meeting once again as his hands reached around her back and pulled her close - firmly but gently.

Kai's hands found refuge on his shoulders as they wrapped around him. They began moving their lips in unison again, brushing their tongues along one another. She felt so warm under his hold. He was just as careful with her as he was eager, cautious not to push her too fast.

She broke the silence.

"Levi.. Please..." 

He pulled back from the kiss momentarily to look for more confirmation on what she wanted.

"..Make love to me." She sighed out as her hands cupped his face, her forehead resting against his.

Levi's widened eyes met hers and he nodded against her. He gulped down something new to him. 

**________**

**EEEEEK that's cute. He's being super gentle with her due to the fact that a lot of his sexual frustration was previously taken care of so now he's just having a grand old time!!**

**Also bc of the fact that she's hurt he wants to be sure that she's comfortable. Cute.**

**Well!!! What did we think of this chapter?!**


	19. GENTLE HANDS

**OH HI!! I'm early today with a new chapter for you all. I've been writing longer chapters and am enjoying the pace so I think this may be kept up.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: SMUT, Sexual content, Mature language, fluff.**

**ENJOY MY LUVS**

**______________**

Kai eagerly and carefully removed herself from the position atop his lap, undoing her pants and throwing them off onto the floor. Levi followed suit.

The cool air of the night sent a shiver down her body. Her skin was hot with tension.

Levi just watched as she shifted to crawl back on top of him. He stopped her with a shake of his head and lightly pushed her shoulders back to lay. She obliged, carefully lying on her back.

He watched as Kai's lips trembled, her eyes looking down with something unreadable as he positioned himself in between her legs, lining his cock up to her dripping core. His hands gripped the headboard above her as he moved to make sure he put no weight on her. Levi watched her expression to ensure Kai was okay before continuing.

Levi threw his head back with a deep sigh as slowly entered her with ease, his hard length instantly welcomed by the wetness of her slit. Kai whimpered slightly as her eyebrows furrowed upwards and her fingers clawed into his shoulders, the conflicting feelings of pain and pleasure would've been too much to handle if it weren't for the alcohol she had consumed. She tried to breath through the discomfort as her ribs were still giving her issues.

Levi's worried eyes searched her face at the noise, a hand dropping from the headboard and gripping the back of her head as he studied her, his thumb rubbing lightly over her cheek. Kai's eyes met his.

"If something hurts, you tell me. Do not let me continue if the pleasure doesn't outweigh the pain." He demanded

"I'm okay." She reassured with a light nod, resting the palms of her hands lightly against his chest.

Levi let out a thoughtful sigh. "Good girl."

He then slowly thrusted inward again, one hand still cupping the side of her jaw as he lowered his forehead against hers.

Kai winced slightly, but nodded to Levi in a silent request to continue. Each time he rolled his hips, the pain was replaced by euphoria.

Levi looked down on the woman, her eyes glistening and lips parted slightly as her breath hitched with each motion. She could tell he was worried. She then turned her head and nuzzled her face into the palm of his hand that was holding her face, planting a light kiss on the inside of his thumb.

Levi felt a flash of heat overtake his body and his eyes widened in response. He gulped down the feeling and dropped his other hand from the headboard to rest beside her head, caging her in. He felt the sudden need to protect her and keep her safe although there were no immediate threats.

The two made love into the silence of the night. Light creaks from the bed were accompanied in rhythm with heavy quiet breaths. A light breeze came in through Kai's opened window and chilled both of their bodies, causing them to instinctually pull each other closer for warmth as Levi thrusted into her.

Kai looked beautiful under him. Eyes cloudy with passion and alcohol. Her lips parting further and further as quiet moans escaped her throat, a rose pink taking over her expression from both the alcohol and emotions. She was completely at his mercy, giving him everything he could ever need as her walls subconsciously tightened around him with each time he pulled back out of her. It was sending him into a craze he had never felt before.

Levi's hair draped over the both of them, streaks of moonlight shining through the strands into his steel blue half-lidded orbs. He increased his pace slightly to test her responses. Quiet moans left the woman's lips, indicating she was enjoying it. Kai's trembling hands slid their way to his face and cupped each side of his jaw, focusing his attention to her.

Her lustful eyes bore into his. He had never seen anything like it. He slowly dropped his head to close the distance between them, their lips locking immediately. Kai groaned into the kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs wrapping around his waist, pulling him as close as she possibly could.

"Levi.." She whimpered out before having their lips meet again.

Their bodies moved in beautiful unison, the moonlight glistening Levi's back as sweat slowly began to build up on their tingling skin from the exchange of body heat. He let out pleasurable sighs with each slow thrust he gifted to Kai.

Light kisses and wet noises filled the room. Kai's mind was buzzing from both the alcohol and the feelings Levi was bestowing upon her. She didn't even care if she came tonight, the closeness the two shared was more than enough pleasurable for her. She wanted to please him as best as she could with her injuries.

Levi let out a deep breath as his head dropped to her neck. He began lightly lapping over the bruising Jean had left her, causing Kai to sigh out a string of moans. His lips worked tirelessly on the tender skin, replacing the pain with pleasure as he left a trail of heat all over her neck.

Kai leaned her head back further into the pillow granting him more access to her throat. "Oh.. Levi" she whimpered.

He hummed against her neck, one hand finding her wrist that was on his neck and pulling it down to lay flat against the pillow beside her head. His fingers interlocked with hers softly as he lightly pinned it down.

Kai's hands were still shaking. What was he doing to her? Why did she feel so nervous all of the sudden?

Her hand that was still positioned on his neck tussled up to his hair and tugged lightly, pulling his head back. Levi's head lifted from her neck as he looked down onto Kai, slow hip rolls still filling her with every motion.

"Kiss me." She pleaded.

Levi's needy mouth didn't hesitate. He closed the distance and they began making out once more. Kai moaned into him with each thrust, their fingers still interlocked besider her head.

His free hand dropped and caressed the side of her body from her ribs down to her waist and to her ass. When he reached her thigh, he gave a sharp but gentle tug upwards, looping his arm under the back of her knee.

Kai yelped slightly at the sudden change and Levi paused, fearful he had hurt her. His eyes opened momentarily as he pulled back to read her.

Kai quickly shook her head, using her hand in his hair to tug him back to her.

"Don't stop... Please don't stop" She begged with pained eyes. Levi gulped and continued, the new position causing him to grit his teeth as he felt his cock go deeper into her.

He was in turmoil with himself. He wanted to desperately speed up and fuck her senseless to chase his release, but the slow pace he had set was driving him mad with lust to the point where it was too good to switch it up.

"Kai." He groaned against her. His fingers that were laced into hers tightened their grip and he began moving his hips slightly faster while keeping her still under his grip. He wanted to cum but didn't want to cut it short for her.

Kai somehow read his mind. The shaky hand that was tugging at his hair dragged to his face, gripping the side of his cheek. Her thumb traced over his lips lazily, Levi's eyebrows furrowed as his teeth grazed over her digit before planting a light kiss on it, his eyes meeting hers.

  
"Come for me" She mewled.

That's all Levi needed to send him over the edge. His eyes widened as they rolled back, his breath hitched with his release, a deep grunt leaving his lips as he slowed his pace.

Kai breathed onto his hot skin, causing Levi to shudder. Heavy pants left his lips in an attempt to catch his breath.

The arm that was hooked under her knee slowly released her and began lightly grazing over her skin. He felt goosebumps forming under his touch.

Levi groaned as he rested his forehead against hers, tremors being sent through his body in pleasure. He lifted his lips in between her eyebrows, planting a long kiss as he pulled out of her to compensate for the sudden loss.

Only this time, Kai didn't feel empty. Levi remained in the same position, his fingers releasing hers as he cupped her face.

"You're surreal." He calmly stated as his eyes bore into. The statement made Kai blush deeply. She saw something different in his gaze, and it fucking terrified her.

She gave him a bleak smile and pulled him to lay on top of her, his head resting on her chest as he settled beside her. Her arms embraced him tightly, feeling his diaphragm rise and fall as he caught his breath. Levi closed his eyes and he inhaled her scent, listening to the steady paced rhythm of her heartbeat.

No words were necessary.

Kai's fingers began tracing lazy circles over his back as the two melted in the calm and buzzed state they had driven each other into. Neither of them dared to move, too content in their own silence that they shared.

Kai leaned her head slightly to rest her cheek against Levi's as her eyes closed in a drunken bliss. He jolted slightly at the act, before his arms tightened around her torso lightly in an attempt to pull her closer than she already was.

"... will you stay here tonight?" She whispered as her fingertips trailed over his hot skin.

Levi stiffened before lifting his head to meet her gaze. His eyes jumped back and forth between hers, searching for sincerity in her statement. Her eyes were becoming heavy with sleep and Levi couldn't stop the sly grin that slid onto his lips.

Suddenly, he moved forward and kissed her.

Sparks flew through Kai's body momentarily, snapping her out of her drowsy state.

Levi had felt it too. Their eyes widened in unison as he pulled back.

Heat flushed through Kai's body. A tinge of panic followed shortly as Levi's eyes flashed something that terrified her to her core. She knew he could see it in her eyes, too.

"Just for tonight. It's cold." She stated to quickly change the subject. Levi blinked at her before silently nodding in agreement. He climbed under the blanket with her, their naked bodies heating one another.

Kai's back was to him, her hands nestled in front of her chest. Levi wrapped his arms around her, one arm under her neck and the other draped over her breasts. She quickly found his fingers and intertwined them with her own. A smile was painted onto her face as she nuzzled into his hold.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

A shudder was sent through her body as Levi placed a light kiss on her shoulder.

"Goodnight." He replied with a small squeeze of his hands on hers.

__________

A sudden cold breeze took over Kai's body. She instinctively cowered back into Levi's warmth, only he wasn't there.

Kai groaned at the realization of the loss before rolling onto her back slowly. She gripped at the blanket around her to try and warm up. Her hands met her eyes as she rubbed them, a light headache kissing her temples.

She turned her head as she realized the sound of her shower running, only to be quickly distracted by the steaming cup of coffee that sit on her nightstand. She smiled.

"So... This is his way of paying me to use my shower?" she chuckled to herself before sitting up and grabbing the cup.

Oddly surprised by how well he had made the blend for her, she let out an approving hum.

Kai then stood from her bed and dressed herself in a loose pair of sweats and a hoodie. The sun was barely coming up to greet the day. If she hurried, she could probably catch the sunrise before everyone wakes up.

Making her way out the kitchen door and into their yard, she yawned as she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. The morning air was cooled by the freshly dewed grass, mixing with the warmth of the sun taking over. It was so refreshing. Birds chirped in the distance in the quiet morning as she made her way to the stone wall that surrounded their property and she took a seat to await the sunrise.

Kai's fingers curled around the warm porcelain mug in her hands as she took in a deep breath. The slightest hint of a hangover she had felt when she first woke was now replaced by the relaxing beauty of the dawn.

The field that lay in front of her stretched for miles and miles. She could see the same mountain ranges as the lake way far off in the distance, the sun giving them a glowing halo as it slowly crawled up over them. The golden hour casted across the land, making Kai feel warm and happy.

This was peace.

Quiet footsteps were heard through the grass behind her. Kai turned her head back and smiled in greeting.

"Good morning." Kai yawned out

"Morning." Ymir tiredly stated as she hopped on the wall to take a seat beside her.

"You seem like you're in a good mood, how was last night?" Ymir questioned with a suggestive smirk as she lightly nudged kai.

Kai shook her head and chuckled as she offered Ymir her mug. "You tell me" she replied as she pulled her hair from her neck, allowing Ymir to see the newly formed hickeys surrounding the finger-shaped bruises.

"Sheesh. I swear he's trying to suck the life from you." Ymir cringed as she accepted the mug and took a sip. This received another chuckle from Kai. The two girls then sat in silence, taking in the warmth of the sun as it woke the day up.

"Are you going to admit you love him yet?" Ymir deadpanned, turning her gaze to Kai.

Kai frowned as she recalled the previous night. Something was different between the two of them and they had both noticed it. She just kept telling herself it was the alcohol talking, so she will stick by that story. Kai shook her head as she grabbed the mug back from Ymir, taking another sip.

"No. Because it's not true." She pinned.

Ymir sighed deeply, "If I'm being honest, I don't think he's good for you"

Kai grinned to her friend with a cocked eyebrow, "Oh is that so? And who would be? You?" she joked.

"Oh absolutely. Say the word and it can be arranged," Ymir responded with a wink. The two girls chuckled as their gazes met the horizon once more, followed by a moment of silence.

"... I just don't want to see you get hurt." Ymir admitted, a tinge of worry flashing in her eyes.

Kai smiled at her before scooting closer to her and resting her head on Ymir's shoulder.

"Oh my sweet Ymir... What if I want to get hurt? What if that's what I'm used to?" She melted into Ymir as Ymir wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Then by all means. Have at it, but you're not fooling anyone with this skinny love of yours. It'll only lead to heartbreak" Ymir sighed out.

Kai's eyebrows furrowed at the response. "Skinny love?" She questioned.

Ymir nodded against her as she rested her head on Kai's. "Skinny love. When two people CLEARLY love each other but both are too scared to admit it" she explained.

Kai chuckled and shook her head in denial. "You're ridiculous."

"Maybe. But at least I'm not a little bitch and can accept my emotions" Ymir teasingly spat as she dropped her arm from Kai's shoulder.

"Oh fuck off" Kai laughed. Ymir tussled her hair in response before standing.

"Come. Everyone should be up soon, let's go eat before training." Ymir stated, extending a hand out to Kai.

Kai accepted and turned on the wall as Ymir helped her down. The two then walked back to the cabin with content smiles on their faces.

Kai was watching her feet as they walked into the kitchen only to be stopped by Ymir standing in front of her, a growl coming from her lips.

"The fuck do you want." Ymir spat as she guarded Kai behind her.

"I want to apologize.. To Kai." Jean shyly stated. Kai's eyes lifted at the voice. A dark bruise was forming around his swollen eye, Ymir really did a number on him.

"Oh yeah? How about you apologize to me for hurting my fist when I knocked you on your ass you piece of-"

"Down, boy" Kai chuckled as she tugged at Ymir's arm. Ymir gave her a sharp glare only to realize that Kai seemed to be okay with the request.

"Hm. I'll kill him, just give me the order" Ymir said to Kai as she shoulder checked Jean on her way out. He jolted back, clearly intimated by the woman. A deep sigh left his lips once Ymir was in the clear. He turned back to Kai who stood leaning against the counter, her mug cradled in her fingers.

"So.. I'm sorry, about last night. I let the alcohol get the best of me and-" He admitted as he took a step towards her. Kai's hand shot up to stop him and he obliged immediately. Her eyes were flat and unreadable.

"Thanks for the apology, Jean. But do that again, and I'll feed you to my hound." Kai teased with an evil grin as she nodded towards the door that Ymir had just left out of. 

Jean knew she was joking, but also sensed a hint of sincerity in her threat. He let out a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Jean." Levi snapped from the doorframe. He was dressed in his casual wear, a black coat draped over his shoulders. His hair was still slightly damp indicating his recent shower. His clean smell immediately intoxicated the room, Kai melted in it.

Jean jumped and immediately turned around to salute the captain - Kai remained in her place while taking a sip to enjoy the show.

"Yes, Captain, Sir!" He sacredly shouted with his fist pushed against his chest. Kai couldn't help but chuckle at his cowardliness. Levi let out a satisfied grin so small that only Kai knew what it was.

"Go gather everyone for breakfast. I expect everyone downstairs in 5 minutes." He ordered. Jean hurriedly ran out of the kitchen to do as ordered, leaving the two alone.

Levi's half-lidded eyes met Kai's, causing her heart to skip a beat. She gulped.

"Morning, Captain" she mewled in a tired tone. Levi walked around the table to stand in front of her, cocking his head at her.

"You're in a good mood." He commented as he crossed his arms.

Kai nodded. "Woke up to a very well made coffee after a very well rested sleep. Speaking of which, why coffee today?" She questioned. He usually gifted her with tea.

Levi lifted his chin confidently, "Last time you were hungover, you made coffee instead of tea. Figured that was your hangover niche." He proudly admitted.

Kai gave him a sweet smile in thanks. She would never admit that his diligent note taking on her habits made her stomach flutter.

She was ripped from her thoughts as Levi lightly lifted her chin up as he did the previous night, sending a wave of heat through her body.

"Did he touch you again?" He demanded.

Kai let out a sigh of relief before shaking her head.

_Good, he was just checking on that._

"No. I think he's too scared of Ymir to try anything like that again." She chuckled.

Levi let out an annoyed "tch" before dropping his hold on her chin and breaking his gaze.

Kai's jaw dropped slightly at the realization.

"Captain Levi... Are you threatened by _my_ Ymir?" Kai teased with emphasis on the word 'my' - she could feel his mood shift at the mention of Ymir protecting her.

_Did he want Jean to be fearful of him instead of Ymir?_

Levi's eyes turned deadly as they ripped back to meet her gaze. He closed the distance between the two as he loomed over Kai, his hands resting on the counter behind her as he caged her in.

"I would never be threatened by _her._ She'd keep her distance if she knew what was good for her." He spat with a pinning glare.

Kai smirked and lifted her chin in response. She would not falter under his threat.

"Oh? Is that so, Captain? And why is that?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she bit her lip, her lustful eyes searching his.

Levi met her challenge. "Because, you're mi-"

"WE'RE HERE CAPTAIN JUST IN TIME LIKE YOU HAD REQUESTED"

Connie and Sasha's footsteps were heard long before their voices filled Kai and Levi's eardrums. Levi quickly stepped back from the counter before they entered the room.

Kai quickly took a large sip of her coffee in an attempt to hide the blush that took over her cheeks, she hadn't heard what Levi was saying.

The long lost twins gave him a half assed salute, their clothes clearly just thrown on in a rush. A few moments later, the rest of the group entered the kitchen with tired, hungover eyes.

Levi groaned as he rubbed his temples. "I told you guys, I'm not babysitting your hungover asses today. Fix yourselves. Eat, shower, and meet me out front in an hour." He demanded before leaving the room.

"Sir!" The group chanted in unison. 

**_______**

**ayuhhhhh ok wow this one was fun to write. I'm loving this more and more as the story progresses!**

**Ymir's onto something. She sees right through Kai's bullshit like the true friend she is. OOOOOFFF Love that for her.**

**and Levi!! Sweet old Levi. Who knew he had a gentle side :,))))**

**As always I love your feedback and comments. They keep me going!!! C u next chapter my luvers!**


	20. TEA

**SURPRISEEE!! Two chapters in one day. I couldn't help myself. I'm going to be busy tomorrow so there's no guarantee a chapter would come out annnddd I had some free time tonight so hey why not just release it now!**

**Again, longer chapter. It seems like they just seem to move the story better. This is a feelgood filler chapter hehe, haven't had one of those in a while.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mature language, suggestive language.**

**ENJOY**

**________**

“I know my eyes aren’t deceiving me. You better not be slowing down Kirstein.” Levi nagged at the male as Jean ran laps around the house.

Jean panicked as he was called out and sped up his pace. “No sir, never!” He yelled out as he disappeared behind the cabin.

Kai giggled beside him at Jean’s misery.

“Captain, it’s almost been a week since my altercation with him. Don’t you think you should cut him some slack?” She admitted as her eyes scanned the field before her. In the distance, the rest of the new Levi Squad was training with Section Commander Hange who had joined them that morning. She suggested running a few tests on Eren to see his full potential. Bright flashes of yellow light could be seen through the trees occasionally.

“Absolutely not. He laid his hands on his own squad member. _My_ squad member. Those are not the standards I have set for you idiots, he needs to learn his lesson.” He admitted coolly.

Kai let out a hum of approval as she watched Jean take another lap around the cabin, his feet dragging heavily with each step. It made her almost envious that he was at least tasked with something so dumb. Her rib injury was now becoming a memory from a fortnight ago.

“...Can I train with them yet?”

“No.” He snapped quickly. “We don’t know if you’re fully healed. I’m not risking anything.”

“Oh come on-”

“Are you questioning my authority, brat?” He pinned to her with a warning glare.

Kai rolled her eyes with a smug grin. “Of course not, Captain. I would _never_ do such a thing” she teased, “But I can’t help but feel useless just sitting here while everyone else is doing _something_.”

“Then make use of yourself and go fix me some tea.” He said with lifted brows while looking down on her.

“...Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

Kai let out a slightly annoyed sigh before standing and heading for the cabin entrance.

“Black T-”

“Yeah yeah I know.” She stopped him

“Excuse me?” He snapped, agitation hinting in his voice from being interrupted.

Kai just gave him a sly wink over her shoulder and entered the building. Once in the kitchen, she went to the cabinet where they had put away most of their food and where the tea would be located.

Only there was no tea. A slight panic took over her body momentarily as she furrowed her eyebrows.

_Okay… It’s probably just elsewhere?_

She searched a few more spots. No Tea. She threw her head back with a sigh and came back outside, only to be met with a confused Levi’s glare as he leaned against the stone wall.

“Bad news… We’re out of tea.” She said while wincing.

Levi’s eyes turned cold. “What do you mean?”

“Uh.. That we’re out of tea?” She repeated herself.

“You’re positive?”

“Yes, Captain.” She sadly replied.

His gaze dropped slightly as if studying the floor for the next move. He let out an agitated sigh and pushed off of the stone.

“Kirstein. You’re done, go join the others. Tell them I’ll be back tomorrow. Commander Hange is in charge in my leave” he called out. Jean nearly fainted at the order and immediately hit the floor with tears in his eyes. He was exhausted, and Kai had to laugh at it.

“Kraus, let’s go.” Levi pinned as he walked past her into the house with his hands tucked into his pockets.

Kai turned around with a confused expression. “What? Where are we going?”

“Into town. I need tea, why else?”

“Oh. And you need me to come?” She questioned

“You did want to make yourself useful, did you not? I need someone to accompany me. It’s a long, boring ride. You’re the least annoying of the rest of them, so you’re coming.” He admitted before walking towards the stairs to go to his room.

Kai chuckled at his backhanded compliment before contemplating his response with a shrug.

 _No point in denying a free trip into town_.

______

As they galloped side by side down the dirt road towards town, Kai took in the scenery. She inhaled in a deep breath of fresh air. It was nice to get out of the cabin for the first time in two weeks.

Levi turned his head to watch her at the sound of her inhale to ensure she was okay. When he saw her embracing the air with open arms, he relaxed. Her hair was flying freely behind her, bouncing with each gallop.

“I take it your ribs are good?” He questioned.

Kai hummed in happiness before her hands found her reins again. “Oh yeah, a little tender but all is well. I feel great honestly.”

Levi nodded before returning his attention back to the road. “Good.”

“So, Captain. Where exactly are we going for your tea?” She questioned.

“Ehrmich district. That’s the closest to us.”

“What?! We’re not going to Trost?!” Kai shouted excitedly causing Levi to whip his gaze to her.

The largest smile was pinned on her face in wonder, her eyes glistening in the early morning. Levi just furrowed his brows at her in confusion.

“You mean we’re going to wall Sheena?!”

“Yes, why is that a shock?” Levi deadpanned.

“I’ve never been further north of Trost. I mean, not closer to the inner wall at least. This will be my first time being this close to the capital.” She admitted with wonder.

Levi looked at her dumb found before he realized, she really hadn’t been close to the capital. When the scouts went to Stohess, they both stayed behind at the base.

“Well. Don’t expect anything crazy. The closer you get to the capital, the more stuck up and self centered the citizens become.” Levi spat as his attention turned back to the road.

Kai sighed in slight disappointment, although she could see his reasoning. It makes sense.

“Do you have a lot of experience with people in the capital, Captain?” She questioned.

“...You can say that.” Levi replied coolly. His response had an underlying tone that she picked up on, easily indicating that he didn’t want to speak more of it. Kai decided against asking any further questions.

“If we keep up this pace, we should be there with a few hours of sunlight to spare. We’ll shop then.” He noted.

Kai nodded in agreement with a grin as they continued down the road.

________

Kai’s feet hit the floor heavier than she had expected, a shock of pain shooting through her legs and up her spine.

“Sheeeshhh… I’m sore.” She groaned as she leaned against her horse. It had been quite a while since she had ridden Mckinley (which is what she decided to name the stallion).

“Tch, I know for a fact you can handle more of a beating than _that_ quick ride.” Levi smirked down on her as he walked up to relieve Kai of Mckinley’s reins. He then skillfully tied off both of their horses to a post all the while keeping his gaze on Kai.

Kai’s jaw dropped slightly with a grin and she looked around to ensure no one had heard his dirty comment, shaking her head at the male. Levi replied with a light hmph out of his grinning lips before nodding his head in the other direction, indicating her to follow.

They had both changed into semi-casual wear before leaving the cabin, just in case something were to happen where they needed to be able to gear up easily. Levi wore a grey button up accompanied by his signature cravat, a black coat draped over his shoulders, black slacks dressed his lower half with black shoes - nothing too fancy though to ensure comfort on the ride.

Kai was wearing a black long sleeve bodysuit that had a short turtle neck hugging her neck loosely. She wore cream colored joggers that sat halfway up her torso and had a looser fit towards the bottom causing them to pool around her above-ankle black combat boots. The way her pants hugged her waist and pooled as they dropped accentuated the curves of her body well. Levi seemed to take notice of it as he continually eyed her figure.

An emerald cape was draped over one of her shoulders, indicating her allegiance with the scouts. She figured this was proper to wear in public as a form of identification - unlike Levi who was famous just by looks and his white cravat that always hung from his collar.

The air was beginning to cool, indicating the day nearing its end. Levi was right, they probably had about three hours of sunlight left. Although the sun was shining, the air was crisp as spring had yet to blossom. Kai was thankful she had brought the cape along.

The town was buzzing with life unlike anything Kai had ever witnessed. Ehmrich seemed so much nicer than what she was accustomed to - her hometown of Shiganshina. The buildings seemed newer and well with upkeep. Everyone’s clothes looked a little more high quality than the usual fabrics that dressed the citizens of Shiganshina.

Kai occasionally got a few stares from random strangers. She couldn’t tell if it was from her different appearance, or because she was wearing a scout cloak. The scouts were a little taboo in some districts as they were frowned upon and viewed as tax-wasting scoundrels.

It almost made her feel a little embarrassed but she quickly shook it as she recalled Levi’s words - _The closer you get to the capital, the more stuck up everyone is._

Levi could sense Kai’s slight discomfort at her new surroundings. He nudged her with his elbow to get her attention and she gave it to him.

“This way.” He notioned while cocking his head before taking a sharp turn. Kai followed swiftly on his heels. They walked through a tight alleyway and soon exited into a large opening.

Kai’s eyes widened in wonder.

In the center of the opening was a large water fountain. Many kids were running around it playing while adults sat scattered on it’s edge, chatting away. Circling the water was a large walkway, large enough to fit a carriage or two easily.

On the outskirts of the walkway were merchant booths that boasted an array of colors and products. Citizens were bargaining with the sellers as they shopped around. Children played, some people ate snacks and talked. Kai was in shock.

It had been a long time since she had seen real civilization - and this was the first time she had seen a marketplace like this. It was beautiful, almost too much for her to handle. A tinge of anxiety crept through her body as she froze in place, overwhelmed with the array of events taking place in front of her. Her ears began ringing lightly as the sounds of the town began merging into one constant buzz.

Kai jolted back to her senses as two strong hands gripped her shoulders from behind. A chill went down Levi’s spine as he spoke into the shell of her ear.

“Are you scared, Cadet Kraus?” he mocked before releasing his grip.

Kai sighed and shook her head at him. “No, just a little overwhelmed if I’m being honest.” She admitted with a shrug that doubled as an attempt to shrug off her stress.

“Hm. Just making sure. Come on.” He said as he began walking past the booths. Kai took a deep breath before placing one foot in front of the other to follow.

Kai trailed close behind Levi as her eyes studied the products each booth held.

“Fresh fruit! Get your fresh fruit here! You ma’am, your eyes are screaming hunger!” A man smiled at Kai while holding fresh produce out to her. She kindly denied with a smile and a light shake of her head.

They proceeded down the walkway, Levi occasionally looking back at her as Kai gazed over new items with each step. He couldn’t help but grin at her newfound interest and discretely slowed his pace to allow her to take her time looking at everything.

“This golden necklace would suit you beautifully, miss!” A lady called out with money hungry eyes from her booth that was covered by an arrangement of silver and gold jewelry. Kai gasped at the golden chain she held out. It was far from dainty, a small chain link pattern that didn’t have too much length - indicating it was closer to a choker style. It definitely caught her eye.

“Oh, no thank you” She denied knowing damn well the necklace was worth way more than what she had to offer.

“Well sir, how about it? You in the mood to spoil your lady today?” The merchant turned to Levi.

He responded by his eyes widening slightly in shock at the statement. Levi then opened his mouth to speak

“Oh, no no you’re mistaken ma’am. This is my Captain.” Kai was quick to correct. The lady’s assumption earned a small chuckle from Kai.

“Captain? Oh, my apologies” The lady awkwardly let out before pulling the chain back. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked over Kai’s outfit. Her eyes began shifting back and forth between Levi and Kai.

“Wait, A scouts Captain? You must be Captain Levi!” She exclaimed loudly, her eyes lighting up with excitement.

Levi let out a deep sigh and nodded silently in confirmation to the woman.

“Levi? _Humanities strongest_ Levi?”

“Levi?”

“Wait, Captain Levi is here?”

“Did I just hear someone say Levi?!”

A string of voices began filling the air at the mention of his name. Levi just began rubbing his temples in annoyance while a wave of heat took over Kai’s body. She felt eyes on them and immediately began viewing her surroundings.

Her suspicions were correct. Almost everyone was staring at them and now people were rushing up to them.

“Ohhhhh dear.” Kai whispered

“Captain Levi, Sir! Please accept this chain as a token of our gratitude!” The jeweler then extended her arms outwards towards him with the chain in hand. Levi immediately began scratching the back of his head to avoid the contact.

“Ma’am, that is not necessary I promise you..” He let out with a grunt.

“Captain Levi! Freshly picked berries, for you!” Another man said as he extended the fruit to him. 

“Levi, sir! Please take this porcelain teacup set! I assure you it’s to your standards!” Another yelled out as a crowd began to gather with more and more items.

Kai’s heart rate increased slightly as that overwhelming feeling came back. Levi’s gaze was kept on her and felt her sudden panic. He cleared his throat momentarily before speaking, momentarily quieting the crowd. 

“I appreciate all of your considerate gifts, but I’d much rather you gift them to those who _need_ them. As thankful as I am for your acts of kindness, I can guarantee you that those in need would be much more grateful for them than myself.” Levi strongly let out with a hand pressed against his chest - his face was serious, yet soft with a half lidded gaze as his raven locks draped lightly over his face handsomely.

He looked rather peaceful, clearly this wasn’t his first time dealing with this kind of matter. Kai could tell he was trying his hardest to be respectful although he was mostly annoyed.

A blush took over almost every person’s face surrounding Levi as they gawked at him awestruck, even Kai’s. She realized that he had settled the sudden wave of excitement that filled the area with his easy yet straightforward words.

“Yes, of course Captain Levi. We apologize..”

“Agreed, forgive our sudden surge.” Apologies began filling the air before Levi lifted his hand to stop them.

“There is no need for apologies, please act as if I am just another bystander.” He requested sternly. The citizens agreed before sheepishly retreating back to their positions at their booths.

Kai let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding as her gaze met his again.

“Well, you handled that quite well.” She admitted as they remained standing in front of the jeweler’s booth.

He nodded as his gaze left hers to scope the area. “It happens. The booth I’m loo-”

“Excuse me, miss?” Kai’s and Levi’s attention was both drawn to a girl tugging at Kai’s cape, tears welling in her eyes.

Kai’s heart skipped a beat. The girl couldn’t have been more than 9 or 10 years old. Her eyes shone a bright blue, the water building in them made them glisten with a tint of fear. Kai cocked her head lightly. She saw Kirima for a second before blinking in an attempt to focus. Once her vision cleared, a wave of sadness flowed through her at the realization that it wasn’t her little sister. It couldn’t have been.

_Wishful thinking.. I guess.._

She let out a sigh and knelt to the girl's height with a smile, holding her hands in her own.

“What’s wrong, love? Are you alright?” Kai questioned sweetly. The girl was clearly stressed out. Partial shock took over Levi’s body as he blinked at Kai’s sudden change in tone. It was unlike any voice she had used before and it made his skin tingle, his heart let out one large thud before snapping him back to his senses.

At the question, the little girl immediately broke down into tears.

“I… Lost my parents… In the crowd” The girl let out through sobs. Kai furrowed her eyebrows upward in sympathy.

“Ah… Don’t worry, I can help you find them! See?” Kai tugged at her cape to make her badge more apparent to the girl. “I’m a scout, it’s my job to _scout_ things out!” She smiled largely in an attempt to calm the child.

The little girl rubbed her eyes with a free hand while her other gripped Kai’s tightly. “Really?” she whimpered out.

Kai nodded and hummed out an agreement. “What’s your name?” She asked sweetly.

“... Katie.”

“Hm. Katie, nice to meet you. My name is Kai.” She lightly shook the girl’s hand before pushing up on her knees to stand, her hand still holding Katie’s loosely.

“Okay Katie, where did you see your parents last?” Kai asked.

Katie then turned her body and pointed in the direction where she originated from. The marketplace was still buzzing with life, but Kai was on a mission to help Katie.

“Kai…” Levi let out.

Kai’s dangerous gaze whipped behind her and pinned daggers into Levi with a threatening expression. He froze at the sight. This was the first time he had seen her so serious. Her gaze was screaming at him to back the _fuck_ down. She was determined to find this girl’s parents. Levi lifted his hands in surrender and Kai turned back to face Katie.

“Okay, let’s get a move on then!” She cheered out as she allowed Katie to guide her away.

Levi let out a deep sigh at his defeat. He took a step to follow them but then his own coat was tugged, causing him to stop. His annoyed glare whipped around to see the jeweler holding onto his sleeve from the other side of her table of jewelry. He tried his best to calm his expression.

The jeweler gave him a sorry smile before grabbing his hand and facing his palm upward. A cool metal was placed in the center. Levi’s confused eyes lifted to meet her.

“You saw how she looked at it… Take it, please. If not for you, then for her.” The lady let out above a whisper.

Levi blinked as she released his hand and he pulled the chain closer to him to inspect it. He looked back over his shoulder to see Kai still walking away with Katie, before returning his attention to the lady at the booth. He let out a small nod and reached into his pocket to put the chain away, grabbing a few gold coins to hand to her.

The jeweler’s eyes lit up in both bewilderment and appreciation, it was way more than what the necklace was worth. She was in too much shock to reject. Levi’s half lidded gaze met hers as he bowed slightly. “For your troubles.” He let out before turning on his heel to follow after the two girls.

Levi quickly caught up to the two and trailed behind them. He watched contently as Kai’s happy expression was keeping the young girl distracted from her worry. Kai was initiating small talk with her while they looked for her parents.

Levi didn’t even realize the smile that formed its way onto his lips. It was becoming a second nature to him whenever she was around.

Around 15 minutes had passed before the girl gasped loudly, releasing Kai’s hand and running towards a large man a little ways away.

“Daddy!! Daddy!!” She screamed as she ran. Kai stood where Katie had left her and crossed her arms in satisfaction, a relieved sigh leaving her lips. Levi stood beside her to watch the reunion.

“Are you happy with yourself now?” He teased.

Kai nodded, her gaze staying on the girl until she reached her fathers body with a thud, wrapping her little arms around him. The large man jumped slightly before turning his head to look down and back behind him at the girl.

“Yup.” She admitted cockily before turning to Levi.

Her heart skipped a beat momentarily as she was met with his soft eyes. The world around her seemed to disappear as she locked into his gaze. They were glimmering with the same thing from their last encounter. Levi let out a small grin as they shared eye contact, he felt it as well.

Kai shook her head with a smile before notioning back to the direction they came from. “Let’s go, my work here is done.” She insisted.

They both turned on their heel to walk away side by side.

Levi and Kai both froze in a half step. Kai took a sharp breath, her eyes widening deeply at the noise. Her lip began quivering as she registered what she heard.

Levi’s eyes widened as well at the realization as they whipped to Kai and then to the source of the noise behind them.

“...Kairi?” A shaky voice called out. 

**______**

**and i oop-**

**I feed ya with two chapters for the day only to leave you on a cliff hanger. Nice lil give and take hahaha.**

**See you soon my loves, be patient for the next chapter!!!**


	21. MEMORIES

**Hi babies! I'm back with another chapter.**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mature language, Suggestive language.**

**Enjoy!**

**_______**

Kai’s ears started ringing loudly. Her hands became shaky along with her breath. A wave of panic flowed through her before she took one deep breath to compose herself.

“Sorry, I think you have the wrong person.” She let out over her shoulder, not daring to turn around to face the man. She took one large gulp before taking another step forward to leave the area.

Levi’s eyes shifted from the man to Kai with confusion. How did this man know her name? It wouldn’t make sense unless…

Kai let out a small whimper that only Levi could’ve heard as her wrist was gripped tightly from behind. This caused Levi to go on high alert. “Hey-” he snapped before he was interrupted.

“No, it’s really you.. My Kairi. I’d recognize my first born anywhere…” The man's shaky voice pleaded as Kai slowly turned to face him. Her lip began quivering as shock took over her body.

Here he stood, her father.

The same man that had abandoned her over a decade ago. The same man that decided his family wasn’t good enough and sought another. The same man that made her grow up in a broken household with an alcoholic mother and made her mature at way too young of an age.

Levi’s eyes widened in astonishment. He had full intention of slapping this man’s hand away from Kai, but decided against it as he watched the confrontation unfold with intent, hard eyes.

Kai couldn’t breath. Couldn’t talk. Couldn’t move. Frozen in shock and fear combined. She didn’t know what to do.

“...Dad-”

“Daddy, this is the lady that helped me find you!” Katie said with bright eyes as she gripped tightly at his coat.

Kai nearly choked on air when she realized.

_Daddy? Is this his fucking daughter?_

The man quickly dropped his grip from Kai as fear shot through him, just now remembering that his other daughter was present. Kai then snapped out of her senses as her eyes shifted between her father and the girl she had just befriended.

She felt nauseous.

No wonder she saw Kirima in her. Katie had her eyes. Her _Father’s_ eyes that Kirima had also inherited.

Kai wanted to scream. The last 10 years of hatred towards this man slowly crept up to the surface. An overwhelming feeling took over her body as her emotions went to war with themselves. She couldn’t do anything but frantically look around at nothing below her, a shocked chuckle escaping her lips.

She had so much to say. So many questions. So many insults. Too many for her mind to process.

Kai's eyes met her father’s when she felt his scared glare on her. The man looked terrified. His own emotions were also at war with themselves - tears were welling in his eyes clouded by years of loss, only to be skillfully masked by something of a not-at-all-shocked state.. He let out a nervous laugh as he picked Katie up in his arms.

Kai’s heart sank at the act.

“Ha… Katie dear, this is uh… A very good acquaintance of mine. Kairi” The man’s bullshit introduction was shaky.

Kai blinked at her father as her jaw dropped. A crazed smile took over her lips.

“Acquaintance? Is that what I am?” Kai snapped loudly. This gained a few stares from the surrounding citizens. A devious and angered grin took over her expression.

Levi took a step closer to her as he sensed her growing anger. He placed a light hand on the small of her back, silently telling her to try and calm down as she was making a scene. She ignored.

“Katie, what a beautiful name! It almost sounds super similar to my mother’s name, Katerina.” Kai explained to Katie with crazed eyes and a sarcastic tone, even though it was more so targeted to her father. The girl was too young to pick up on the sarcasm of the statement and her expression, so she just smiled at Kai with wonder.

Kai was livid. Growing up, everyone in her family had K names - if any other children were to come along, it would’ve kept going. And this piece of SHIT really had the audacity to keep that tradition with his new family - even went as far as to name his new daughter after his ex wife. Her father just frantically looked around, clearly uncomfortable with the situation at hand.

“I… uh…”

“Come to think of it, it’s rather beautiful. I think the idea of naming your daughter with the same initial of your own is amazing. Wouldn't you agree? My dear _acquaintance ?!”_ Kai spat. By this time, a full crowd had focused on the argument.

The young girl noticed her father’s nervous state and furrowed her eyebrows while trying to study the situation. The poor child was clueless but could feel that something was off.

“Oh.. Yes, it’s uh.. Quite the tradition.” Her father sheepishly agreed, a bright red taking over his face accessorized by beads of sweat building on his forehead. He was clearly on edge. His eyes screamed everything he wanted to say, but he was too scared to say any of it.

If looks could kill, her father would be on the floor. Kai was pinning daggers through him. You could almost see steam coming out of her ears. After all these years and this is the first conversation they had? She’d rather have kept living believing he was dead.

The slightest hint of hope in her died out. She knew he was a piece of shit, but deep down she believed that maybe, just _maybe_ he could make it up to her somehow if they ever saw each other again.

Kai wanted to knock him on his ass so desperately. She wanted to scream at him and tell him how horrible of a father he is and put him in his place, but she knew she shouldn’t.

She wouldn’t dare put Katie through something like that. Even though Katie was her half sister who didn’t even know she existed, she still felt the need to protect her. To shelter her from any harm that her father bestowed upon herself. She would never wish that pain upon anyone else, even her replacement.

In an attempt to change the subject, her father began.

“So, Kairi… How.. How is your mother? And sister? Are they well?” He let out as casually as he could, although Kai could hear the undertone of absolute worry. She visibly cringed as he said her name once more. It absolutely disgusted her to hear that name, especially from him of all people.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re curious about their well being?!” She spit with raised eyebrows. She had lost all control of her emotions. Katie slightly jumped at the raised tone, cowering into her father’s hold. Her father’s eyes looked around frantically as the crowd began whispering about the confrontation. Slight panic took over his body as he opened his mouth to speak.

“It didn’t happen to cross your mind in the last 10 FUCKING years?!” She yelled at the man, not giving him the light of day.

Levi just stood partially behind Kai, observing their surroundings with lidded eyes. As much as he wanted to end the argument, he had a feeling that Kai needed to let this out. Plus, it was rather amusing to see a grown ass man cowering in fear from his daughter that stood as tall as his shoulders.

Everyone froze as a new voice was introduced to the argument.

“Darling, who is this?” A woman called out from beside them.

Kai’s gaze slowly turned to view the woman, Levi’s eyes following. Meanwhile, her father quickly snapped his vision to the woman the second he heard her voice, a sharp exhale leaving his mouth.

“Mommy!” Katie called out as she wriggled free from her fathers grip and ran up to the lady. The woman took hold of the girl while exchanging glances between her husband and Kai.

Kai’s heart dropped to her stomach as well as her jaw.

This was the woman who ruined her life. 

She was beautiful, everything a man could ever want. 

And Kai couldn’t even be mad at her. She had no clue about Kairi’s existence, evidently. 

Why else would her father try and hide her identity from Katie? His wife probably had no idea that her husband had a whole other family. They really weren't good enough for him. Not even good enough to be brought up to his new family. 

She felt her heart crumble into a million pieces. Her knees began going weak, threatening to give out on her. All her anger was immediately replaced by sorrow. Her shoulders dropped at the realization and she nodded at nothing, her gaze fixed on the floor.

She took a deep breath before her eyes lifted to meet the woman’s with the fakest smile she could put on. “No one ma’am. Your daughter Katie was lost in the crowd. I was merely returning her to her family.” Kai spat with an even tone, her expressions flat as could be.

“Oh, thank you, miss..” The lady replied confusedly as she read her husband’s panicked expression.

Levi let out a quiet sigh of relief at Kai’s composure. He just watched her with sorry eyes as she continued.

Kai then turned to face her father again, his eyes widening with anxiety - clearly fearing the next thing Kai was going to say now that his wife was present.

“Kairi is dead. Along with the rest of your family that you abandoned in Shiganshina over 10 years ago.” She plainly said with a bland expression, words sharper than a million daggers impaling him at once.

Her father’s eyes widened more in horror as tears instantly began spilling over. Shock, denial, heartbreak - every expression imaginable took over his face and Kai absolutely relished in it.

Kai’s eyes then met the woman’s, her expression was clouded with confusion as she tried to make out Kai’s words.

“But it seems like your new family is a lot happier than your last.” She spit as respectfully as she could. The statement was directed towards her father although her eyes were on his new, perfect family.

“Pleasure meeting you, Katie. I wish you all the best.” Kai smiled weakly to the little girl before she turned on her heel to walk away - leaving her father frozen in turmoil as tears ran down his face.

Kai heard footsteps run up to the man in her leave followed by some accusatory yelling. Levi quietly followed suit, staying a step behind Kai to act as a wall if her father tried to follow.

Kai’s gaze was kept on the floor as they walked away. She was so heartbroken it made her chest genuinely hurt. She wanted to cry, scream, hit something - anything to help allow some release but she had no energy to try. She was numb.

Levi decided to break the silence.

“That was quite the show.” He admitted through half-lidded eyes, glancing back every now and then to ensure they weren’t being followed.

Kai nodded in agreement. “Let’s go get your tea.” She let out with a stoic expression.

Levi watched her for a moment longer before taking the lead.

They got back to the marketplace fairly quickly. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the town. Lanterns began lighting up, adding flicks of fire onto the scene.

Stares were on them once again as they walked through the marketplace. Kai didn’t even pay them any attention this time. She was in her own world.

Kai followed Levi blindly, still kind of shook about the whole ordeal that had just unfolded prior. She was exhausted, both physically and mentally. She did not expect the day to turn the way it did.

She was snapped back to her senses as she bumped into something large. She looked up to the tall man towering her as he gave her a confused glare.

“Apologies, little lady. I Should’ve paid more mind to where I was walkin’.” the man let out with a tip of his hat. Kai smiled bleakly at the stranger before he made his leave. She was glad, she wasn’t in the mood for small talk.

Sudden panic took over when she realized she had lost Levi. Her eyes widened momentarily as she spun around to try and find him. She was in such a daze that she wasn’t paying attention to where she was walking.

_Shit._

She let out a deep sigh as her heart began racing.

_Okay, calm down. He couldn’t have gotten that far…_

Kai took a few steps in the direction she started in. Her feet subconsciously sped up to increase her pace. She was trying her best not to let herself fall into a panic as she looked for Levi.

In the distance, she saw a raven haired man at a booth and she let out a sigh of relief. Kai walked up and planted a hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

The man whipped around to give Kai an annoyed glare. It wasn’t Levi. Her face heated up immediately in embarrassment.

“Oh, so sorry-”

“Tch, scout trash.” The man spit before ripping his shoulder from her grip. Kai furrowed her brows at the man’s insult before she turned around to walk away. She wasn’t in the mood for any more arguing today.

“Tch, scout trash” she whispered mockingly while keeping her eyes on the man. Her feet began moving.

Kai was stopped once again by running into a hard figure. She let out an aggravated grunt as her attention whipped forward to the interruption.

She froze and her eyes widened for a moment as she noticed the proximity of the two. Her nose was inches from Levi’s. She felt his warm breath on her face. The scent of oak intoxicated her, she was all too familiar with it.

“Oh. Captain.” 

An amused grin was planted on Levi’s lips as he glared down at her through lidded eyes.

“Kraus, you get lost?” He mocked.

Kai sighed while rolling her head back. Levi’s eyes faltered and stared at her neck. The bruises he had left there were becoming light marks that were barely noticeable to the naked eye. It made him slightly bothered.

She dropped her head in a nod. “Apologies captain, I got distracted. That nice… _welcoming_ I received earlier stressed me out.”

Levi cocked an eyebrow at her as he leaned in slightly. Kai held her breath as he neared her.

“...I can assist with that.” He suggested with a sly grin. Kai’s lips parted in excitement as her gaze dropped to his lips, then back to his eyes.

Her expression was suggestive. “Is that so, Captain?” She whispered.

The two remained there for a moment, challenging each other - waiting to see who would break first.

“Later. First, tea.” He demanded before taking a step back from her.

Disappointment. That’s all Kai felt. She rolled her eyes as a small smile crept its way onto her lips.

_What a tease_

She then followed him to a smaller booth on the far side of the path. Working the booth was an older man who seemed to have recognized Levi. The two chatted for a moment while Kai observed. It was typical small talk, which took Kai by surprise. Levi wasn’t usually the one for small talk unless it actually seemed to interest him.

 _This must be his local tea guy_.

Kai watched as the man bent down under his table to retrieve a few black tin tea boxes from a compartment below. It looked more expensive than the others, judging by its casing. She recognized it as the tea that Levi normally had with him, Black Tea.

Levi reached in his pocket to grab a few coins and then handed them to the man in exchange for the tins. He then thanked the man with a nod, to which the vendor told him to come back whenever. Kai smiled at the vendor before taking a step to leave, only Levi didn’t budge.

She cocked her head at him as she waited.

“Do you have any lemon green tea available?” Levi asked with a monotone voice.

The vendor looked at him slightly confused at the request before going back under the table. Kai looked at him just as lost. She took a step back to the booth.

“Levi, I don’t need-”

“Are you really going to deny some of the best tea you might ever drink in your entire life?” He challenged her as he handed the vendor a few more coins. Kai opened her mouth to object, but immediately backed down. No point in arguing.

The vendor smiled at Levi while handing him two more tins of tea leaves - they were a polished silver with lemons and leaves engraved into the cool metal. Yellow paint lined the lesions. Levi nodded to the man before handing the two tins to Kai. She smiled in thanks to first Levi and then the vendor before they walked off.

“Thank you, Captain.”

“It’s Levi here. We’re not in uniform nor are we on a mission. And You’re welcome”

She rolled her eyes. “Thank you, _Levi._ You didn’t have to do that.”

He shrugged as they walked, making their way back to their horses. “It’s the least I could do. You looked like you needed something to calm yourself for later.”

Kai hummed in approval. It’s crazy how far their friendship has come. First starting by him acting like he was too good and self centered, and now he’d do little things to better her days. It made her happy knowing she had someone she could rely on for happiness here and there.

The thought then terrified her. She didn’t want her happiness to be in the hands of anyone else other than herself. She quickly shook off the sappy thought. Kai was grateful for her Captain. That was that, nothing more nothing less.

They quickly arrived at where they had tied their horses off earlier in the day. It was right by a local inn. Kai had assumed that would be where they were staying for the night, given that it was too late to ride back to the cabin. The two checked on their horses before entering the building and walking up to the check in counter.

“One room, please.” Levi ordered while placing the night’s rate on the counter.

Kai opened her mouth to protest. “Levi, don’t you think that’s a little too intimate to be sharing a room?” She teased with furrowed brows and a smug grin.

Levi looked at her with an un-amused glare. He’d be sure to wipe that grin clear from her face.

“I’ve seen you naked at my mercy, a beautiful dripping wet mess, multiple times. And you think sleeping in the same bed for tonight would be too intimate?” He questioned with a stoic expression.

Kai’s blood ran cold at his degrading compliment, eyes widening in horror. He really just said that out loud.

The innkeeper couldn’t help the chuckles that escaped her lips at his bold and open statement, no matter how hard she tried to suppress them.

Kai could murder him, but he had a very fair point.

“Here you are, sir. Room 69” **(I HAD TO I'M SO NOT SORRY HAHAHA)** The innkeeper let out as she handed him a key. Her face was bright red.

Levi nodded to her as he accepted the key and set off, Kai following close at his heel. She gave him a light slap on his shoulder with the back of her hand in punishment for his little stunt. Levi just gave her a sly grin.

Kai set the tins on the counter and plopped onto the bed in exhaustion the second they entered the room. Levi didn’t join her, he was too busy checking to see if the room was clean enough for his standards. She watched him from the bed, silently judging his specificity.

The room was rather beautiful and large at that. Very well kept with white linens on the bed. There was a kitchenette by the entrance of the room. The room itself contained a large king bed that felt like laying on cloud nine. Beside the bed was a couch with a coffee table and two chairs opposing it. Behind the two chairs was a large fireplace that was already lit prior to their entrance.

It was definitely nicer than what Kai was accustomed to. More for those with an expensive taste - in this case, Levi.

_That’s Ehrmich for you._

Once his examination was complete, he gave an approving nod before turning to Kai.

“Get up. We’re going out.” He demanded as he put his hands in his pockets.

“What?” she groaned. She wanted to relax.

“Up. We need dinner.”

“Auugh. Okay.” The minute he mentioned food her stomach began growling. She didn’t realize her growing hunger from the day.

She then stood from the bed and headed for the door, Levi close behind.

_____

“What were those things called again?”

“Bread bowls.” Levi let out as they walked down the street back to the inn.

The sun was long gone by now. The area was illuminated by torch lit street lights. Some vendors were still at their booths as the crowded town was still alive. The chilly air cooled Kai’s body, making her very thankful for her cape.

Levi’s hands were casually tucked into his pant pockets, his black coat still hanging over his shoulders. They had walked to a different area than earlier, one that had many more food options. Kai was content as her stomach was full.

“Bread bowls… Absolutely genius. Who would’ve thought to put soup _in_ the bread?” Kai admitted.

Silence fell upon the two as their feet guided them through the town that beamed with life. Kai took in her surroundings knowing that they would be going back to the cabin tomorrow morning. She liked this city, but not enough to want to be here long term - especially now that her first impression was seeing her father here.

“Hey! Levi!” A man’s voice called from behind them. The two stopped to face the source. Kai squinted to try and focus on the figures that were approaching.

Levi let out a small “Tch” as the group got nearer.

Two tall men and one woman approached them with friendly faces. One of the men had large hair that was clearly being held up by some sort of gel. The other had shaggy blonde locks that parted down the middle and a distinguished mustache/beard combo. The woman accompanying them was much smaller than the both of them. A petite blonde who’s hairstyle resembled Levi’s despite the color.

**(canon divergent: Squad Mike didn't die.)**

“Mike, Gelgar, Nanaba. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Levi sarcastically let out with a slightly annoyed tone.

“Ah Captain Levi. As stoic as ever I see” Gelgar stated as he slung an arm over Levi’s shoulder. Levi was quick to push him off.

“Who’s this?” Mike asked while glaring at Kai. The rest of the group’s gaze followed suit.

“This is cadet Kai Kraus. One of my squad members.” Levi introduced.

Kai smiled at the group and held a hand out to properly meet Mike.

“Pleasure to meet you, Captain -” She was interrupted as Mike grabbed her hand and pulled her close. She felt a little nervous as he leaned in and took a few large sniffs. Her confused eyes met Levi’s, begging for clarification - he didn’t give it. Levi just shrugged to her.

He then released her hold and took a step back with a smirk. Kai tried her best not to laugh at the situation. Nanaba then took her hand next.

“Name’s Nanaba, please don’t mind our Captain. He has a habit of sniffing people upon meeting them.” She said with a warm smile. Kai nodded to her.

Gelgar then took Kai’s hand from Nanaba’s hurriedly. “Gelgar. Pleasure to meet you, Cadet Kraus.” He gave her a soft grin as he lifted her hand to him and placed a kiss on the back of it, his eyes never leaving hers.

Levi stiffened momentarily as he watched Gelgar kiss Kai’s hand, but quickly suppressed it.

“Please, no formalities are necessary here. We’re all off duty.” Kai sweetly stated as she pulled her hand back. She discreetly wiped the back of her hand behind her coat, earning an approving grin from Levi who saw it from beside her.

“Very well. We were just about to grab a few drinks. Would you two like to accompany us?” Nanaba questioned with excited eyes. The two men beside her didn’t object to her invite.

“That won’t be nece-”

“We’d love to.” Kai interrupted Levi. Levi’s threatening glare turned to her as she undermined him. She just looked back at him with sorry eyes.

“I could use a drink.. Or two.” Kai stated openly although she was staring at her Captain. Levi read her underlying message at the statement, recalling the day she had endured. He couldn’t deny her. They were off duty after all.

Levi let out an aggravated sigh before nodding to the group.

“Perfect! Shall we?” Gelgar requested as he put an arm out in a silent request for Kai to take hold.

Kai grit her teeth momentarily before turning to her Captain. She felt bad denying the lad, he'd done nothing wrong so far. Levi was pinning daggers through Gelgar, though he wouldn’t notice as his starstruck eyes were stuck on Kai. 

She gave Levi a slight shrug and then took hold of Gelgar’s arm before the group began to walk.

**______**

**Ahhh another little filler chapter but it's leading to the spicy stuff so stay tuned!! Thanks for your continued support, adios <3**


	22. DRUNK WORDS

**AYO ARE Y'ALL HUNGRY BC YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE FED**

**This is probably the smuttiest chapter I've written. I need to go touch some goddamn grass lmao. It's also a lot longer than any other chapter I have written (like 4500 words??!?! which isn't even a lot but it is for me lol)**

**ANYWHO**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT, SMUT, a lil fluff, mature language.**

**For you filthy animals that have been waiting for this: Enjoy. Dinner is served**

**______**

The local pub they were at was just as alive as the town. Another round of drinks were just dropped off at their table. Levi aggressively downed his as his eyes were stuck on Kai across from him. Beside her sat Nanaba and Mike. Gelgar and Levi sat on the outer side of the booth. A steady buzz was shared through the group.

“Gelgar she’s clearly not interested, leave the poor girl be.” Nanaba rolled her eyes as she took a sip of her beer. Levi followed suit by stealing a drunken Gelgar’s new beer before he noticed it had even arrived.

“Ahhh what’s a man gotta do to win the love of a pretty lady like yourself?” Gelgar flirted as he leaned across the table to get closer to her. Levi kicked his chair from beside him, causing him to jolt back into his seat. The male was fairly drunk and didn’t even realize it had happened.

Kai couldn’t help but laugh at the horrible “flirting” Gelgar was doing.

“Tch, like you’d ever be able to pull her.” Levi spat beside him, the liquid courage in his cup encouraging him to belittle the man. This earned a laugh from the three across the table.

Gelgar turned to Levi. “Oh? And you can?”

It was a drunken question that no one took very seriously, except Kai and Levi. Kai just gave Levi a sly smirk with a quickly lifted eyebrow. They both knew the answer to that question.

“Oh please, I have a better chance than any of you.” Nanaba accused the men as she threw an arm around Kai.

Kai giggled at the gesture. Being fought over was new to her. She happily sipped her drink with them as Nanaba and Gelgar bickered over who was better looking.

In the mix of the madness, she lifted her gaze to meet Levi’s across the table once more. Even in her buzzed state, he took her breath away.

The way he was looking at her was with such intensity that it sent a chill down her spine. His eyes held a certain type of possessiveness, one she only sees whenever they’re engaging in ‘stress management’. The same eyes that dare her not to look away.

Levi’s eyes were sharp and deadly, like a hunter watching its prey. She subconsciously bit her lip.

Part of her wanted to crawl across the table, straddle him and take him right there. She imagined whipping his cock out right there and then, in front of everyone and riding him until he-

“Well?? What will it be?” Gelgar snapped her out of her state as he slammed a glass down onto the table.

She blinked in confusion, just now noticing Nanaba and Gelgar staring at her. Mike’s attention was elsewhere as he was constantly scouting the pub.

“What?”

“ _I saiiidd_ , what do I have to do for you to let me take you on a date?” Gelgar repeated with determined eyes. This earned a threatening glare from Levi, though Gelgar didn’t pay him any mind.

“Oh, not gonna happen.” Kai spat while laughing before chugging more of her drink.

“What? Why not?” Gelgar demanded as disappointment painted his expression.

“Because… I-”

“I don’t think she’d want to date someone whose hair is bigger than his dick, Gelgar.” Levi spit before chugging the remainder of his drink.

The table erupted in laughter at Levi’s insult. Gelgar couldn’t help but laugh himself. He quickly suppressed his embarrassment by planting his mug in front of his face, though.

“Oh come on…”

“Fine. Ask my Captain, his answer is my answer.” Kai finally admitted to give the man a hint of hope, knowing that Levi would never allow it.

Gelgar whipped his gaze to Levi excitedly.

“Captain Levi, Can I-”

“No.”

“What?!?”

“Over my dead body.” Levi threatened as his next drink was dropped off at the table. He picked it up immediately and started drinking. Gelgar started sulking at his denied attempt of taking Kai out.

“If I weren’t mistaken, I’d think you have a little crush on your cadet, Captain.” Mike finally spoke from the corner. Kai’s eyes widened in slight embarrassment as her gaze shifted between Levi and Mike.

The funny part is, no one seemed bothered or shocked by the statement. Almost like they had expected it. THAT made Kai feel even more embarrassed.

Levi’s eyes lifted from his mug as they met Mikes. A stare down ensued between the two, no one dared speak a word. Kai could tell that Levi was glancing at her from the corner of his eyes, but he failed to make eye contact with her.

It looked as though he was truly processing Mike’s accusation. Almost as if someone _else_ admitting it before he did allowed him to accept the truth that he’d been denying.

“...Crush is a childish word for it.” He stated before returning his attention to his mug and finishing the last of the contents.

“I enjoy her company more than a lot of others. It’s simple.” He admitted as he stood.

Mike gave him an approving grin while the rest of the group watched Levi, wondering his next move.

“With that being said,” Levi began as he grabbed Kai’s wrist from across the table and tugged. Kai squealed excitedly at the forceful contact. Mike moved out of the way to allow her to exit the booth. “I will be taking my cadet now.”

Kai stumbled out of the booth, leaning heavily into Levi. The second she was beside him, he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, his hand gripping her hip tightly. She rested a hand on his chest for stability and immediately felt comfort in his warmth.

His free hand brushed his raven locks back before reaching onto the table and grabbing Kai’s unfinished drink. Nanaba watched in amusement with her head propped on the palm of her hand. Mike crossed his arms with a smug grin, while Gelgar sat with a jaw dropped as he watched the two.

Levi pushed Kai’s drink to her lips, forcing the liquid into her mouth. She blinked in surprise as she didn’t see the abrupt action coming. She quickly got the hang of it and chugged until the drink was empty.

Levi then dropped the cup onto the table with a thud. Light pants left Kai’s lips as she caught her breath, droplets of the booze seeping down her lips and chin.

Her knees almost buckled as Levi suddenly licked the remnants of the alcohol from her lips, his eyes pinning daggers into Gelgar as he claimed what was his. It sent Kai into a drunken, hot and bothered stupor.

Kai was too flustered to even care that he did that publicly. Levi tucked his free hand into his pocket and nodded to the group. “Night, gentlemen and lady.” He announced before he began heading for the door, Kai tight at his side.

The cool air of the night chilled Kai’s body, but Levi’s heat kept her at bay. It was a beautiful and rather late night. Levi lifted his grip from her waist and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. Kai melted into the hold and leaned to him, her hand finding his on her shoulder. Their fingers interlocked as they walked through the night.

She could feel him swaying slightly with each step they took, indicating his buzz. She had one also, so she was okay with the two’s close contact. They could both use a little extra support.

The town was mostly asleep by this point, the only noise that could be heard was their footsteps on the cold, damp stones beneath them.

She wrapped her free arm around his waist under his coat in an attempt to gain more warmth. Her hand felt something hard in the inner pocket of his coat and she curiously reached in. Levi allowed it, either cause he was too drunk to notice or just didn’t care.

Kai pulled out the cold chain that was in his pocket and pulled it back to the front of them.

“Levi Ackerman did you steal this necklace?!” She snapped with a grin as she recalled the jeweler offering the necklace to him for free.

“No. I bought it.” He admitted

“Why would you-”

“She made me take it. Said to give it to you. So I gave her money in exchange.” He replied coolly as his eyes met hers. She looked at him confusedly, her eyes darting from the chain to him and back again.

“You’re joking.”

“I’m not.”

“Captain I’m not taking it.” She denied

“Then I’m throwing it away” Without hesitation he suddenly gripped the chain with his free hand and dropped his hold on her, positioning himself as if he was going to throw the chain into the distance.

“WAIT NO!” Kai screamed as she reached for his hand. He gave her a smug expression. He won. Kai sighed as she rolled her eyes at him.

Without asking, he placed the necklace around her neck. She quickly pulled her hair up and out of the way for him to clasp the cool chain link necklace around her warm skin. It made her shudder as the cold nipped at her neck.

His fingers lingered on her neck for a moment longer after the chain was secured. His warm hands gave her goosebumps as his fingers trailed over her skin. She shuddered, causing him to drop his hold.

She shook her head at him in disappointment. Levi quickly resumed his position with his arm around her shoulder and they walked.

“You’re ridiculous.” She spat.

“Marry me.” Levi let out casually as his gaze kept forward.

Kai laughed as she looked up to her Captain with furrowed brows, not taking him seriously. “Absolutely not.”

“Why not?” He demanded as his eyes met hers, a hint of disappointment glistening in them.

“You’re drunk, Captain.” she snickered.

Levi looked forward once more. The moonlight illuminated his skin beautifully. A rose tint was apparent on his cheeks from the alcohol consumption.

“Maybe. But you know what they say.”

“Hm? What do they say?” Kai questioned as her eyes stayed locked on him.

Levi’s eyes met her once more. He paused as he stared longingly into her eyes as if he was carefully picking his next words. Kai just gave him an encouraging smile, silently telling him to continue.

“... Drunk words are sober thoughts.”

Kai felt a wave of heat take over her. She chuckled and lightly tapped his hand on her shoulder with her free one. The hand that was interlocking with his tightened momentarily.

“Alright. Ask me when you’re sober then.” Kai requested

“Will you say yes?” He asked with determination.

“No.” Her response was quick, a stubborn smile on her lips.

“Then I won’t ask.” Levi deadpanned.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Kai gave him a challenging smile and Levi returned her glare with a smug expression. Their stubbornness was evenly matched tonight.

They had finally reached the inn. The two tried their best to be quiet as they entered the building and made their way up the stairs. They were leaning heavily on one another as they trudged to their room.

Once inside, Kai immediately gripped Levi by his collar and slammed him against the door. Without question, their lips met. The sexual tension that had been building up throughout the night had reached an all time high. That mixed with the stress Kai endured made her desperate for a release.

Kai’s tongue drunkenly rolled with his as she ripped her cape off quickly followed by pulling her shirt over her head. Levi hurriedly undid his shirt as her hands were occupied. They exchanged drunk kisses as her hands found Levi’s shirt and pulled it off of his arms.

Levi’s hands aggressively cupped her face, his hands tussling the back of her hair as he pulled her as close as possible. Kai’s hands wrapped under his shoulders and onto his back, trailing light scratches all over as she reciprocated the pull. Their tongues sloppily danced with one another as they made out, the smell of alcohol and want intoxicating the area.

Light pants were let out in unison. Levi suddenly broke the kiss as his hands dropped to the back of her lower thighs. In one swift motion, he pulled up, lifting her with him. Kai wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms following suit as they lifted to grasp at his hair.

It was his turn to pin her against the wall. Kai’s back hit the cool wood with a thud. Their mouths met once more as they sloppily kissed. Her body was beginning to tingle. She needed him inside of her desperately.

“Take me, Captain Levi.” She panted.

Levi took no time with her request. He pulled her from the wall and carried her to the couch, their lips never leaving each other the whole way.

He stumbled back onto the couch with a thud, Kai resting on top of him as she straddled him. She pulled back momentarily to tug his hair back aggressively. Levi grit his teeth in response as his hungry eyes bore into her with warning. A sly grin was on her lips as she held his head back, her mouth finding his neck quickly.

Kai began sucking and nibbling at the skin coating his throat. Levi groaned in approval, his hands gripping her thighs with aggression. She was driving him wild, and she knew it. She could feel his hard length beneath her and began slowly rolling her hips.

Levi’s hands found her pants and tugged at her waistband in a request for her to remove them.

“Take these off.” He demanded as she left hickeys on his neck. Kai grinned against his skin, her hot breath engulfing him. It made Levi shudder as goosebumps formed through his body.

“Ask nicely.” She purred as her hips rolled against him.

Levi’s hand was at her throat with godlike force. Kai moaned excitedly, her panties becoming slick with arousal. She needed this.

“That wasn’t a request, that was a demand.” Levi’s eyes were boring into her as he pulled her face close. Light pants left her beautifully parted, wet lips. Her eyes were glistening from her buzz and lust. Strands of her hair were falling perfectly in front of her rosy cheeks. She was flustered and he loved it.

“We’re not on duty, you have no authority here Levi.” She whispered teasingly.

Levi loosened his grip on her throat as his fingers hooked under the cold chain around her neck, tugging lightly to pull her closer.

“Your collar tells me otherwise. You’re _mine_ , Kai.” He spat. She could hear sincerity in his voice.

A smirk grew on Kai’s lips. She got off of his lap and on her knees in front of him, her hands undoing his belt with talent. Levi let out a few light pants in excitement as he watched her.

“Let’s get one thing straight here, _Captain...”_ she purred.

His zipper dropped and Kai tugged at his pants exposing his rock hard cock. Her mouth began watering at the sight.

“The only thing that this chain tells me…”

She lifted herself to meet his lips. Her hand gripped his face with force as her tongue met his. They engaged in a very quick wet and sloppy make out before Kai pulled back, a trail of spit being extended between them as she dropped herself on her knees once more.

“... Is that you belong to _me.”_ She whispered against his cock, her innocent eyes glaring up at him.

Levi’s breath hitched at her response. He was shook to his core. She was entirely right. Kai had Levi at her mercy and he was completely okay with it.

Before he even had a chance to argue, Kai wrapped her plump lips around his pulsing length. Levi immediately threw his head back as he groaned in pleasure. Her tongue slowly dropped down the underside of his dick as she pushed him deeper into her throat. He immediately found a fistful of her hair, holding her down slightly every time she deep throated him.

“Ah.. Fuck. You take me so well” he moaned, his hips lifting ever so slightly with each time she sucked him.

Kai hummed in approval at the praise. She lifted her head slowly, her eyes never leaving Levi’s. Levi could’ve died at the sight. She looked un-fucking-real with his cock in her mouth, like she was meant for him.

Tears welled in Kai’s eyes from taking him so deeply as her lips reached the tip of his cock. She released him with a pop and his erection shot up into place. Her eyes were clouded with lust, her lips wet from spit. A trail of saliva extended from the pink muscle of her tongue to his twitching length. She slurped as she bit her lip before standing and pulling her pants down tantalizingly slow.

Levi’s needy eyes never left her body. Kai quickly returned to straddle him on the couch, one hand finding stability on his chest while the other held his cock in place. Her heart began racing. That nervousness was coming back once more. Levi’s frantic eyes searched hers as he felt her energy shift. She licked her lips as their eyes locked.

Levi furrowed his brows and threw his head back once more, his eyes remaining on hers as she slowly dropped onto him. A low growl erupted from his throat as Kai sighed out a moan.

“Fuck..” She whispered as she dropped completely onto him. She felt Levi deep inside her, this position giving her a new feeling. She winced at the slight discomfort, her ribs still giving her a hint of pain. Levi brought her attention back to him by cupping her face. His worried eyes searched hers before she nodded in approval, silently telling him she was okay.

Kai then began riding him, slowly at first. Levi lifted his head and locked lips with her, grunting into her mouth as his strong arms wrapped around her waist to hold her in place. Kai let out small whimpers as she got the hang of riding him. The deepness of his cock was new to her- equal parts painful and pleasurable.

Levi could tell.

One hand cupped her breast and massaged it lovingly, his mouth finding the bud of her nipple with ease. Kai gasped and threw her head back at the contact. It was an insane feeling. It made her walls tighten around his cock and Levi let out a lowly moan of his own against her. Kai began rolling her hips at a faster pace, Levi’s mouth teasing her bud and encouraging her to go on.

It felt so fucking good. She was getting into a good rhythm as she grinded against him, approving grunts leaving his lips occasionally.

The body heat exchanged the two caused sweat to build up, allowing her to move more freely on him. His mouth nibbled it’s way to her other nipple to ensure they both got equal amounts of love.

Kai moaned loudly at the new but familiar sensation, causing her to grind on him more. Levi began bucking his hips against her as his arm held her.

Kai suddenly threw her head back as Levi found a fistful of her hair and pulled. After he satisfied her other nipple, his mouth found her throat with ease. He was sure to leave new bruises on her neck, claiming his property. Kai moaned at the onslaught. He bit and sucked at the skin on her throat, his hot breath warming her body.

Once Levi was satisfied with the bruises, his hand released his grip in her hair and returned to her chest. He sucked on her nipple while one hand massaged her breast lovingly, the combination of tenderness and roughness was mesmerizing.

Kai’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, her hands gripping his hair fiercely. He was sending her over the edge with the array of stimulation.

“Ah! Fuck! Levi!” Kai screamed out in pleasure. She tugged at his hair, pulling his head back. Levi shot her a warning glare as he grit his teeth in pain. Her lips immediately found his and they began making out as she rode him, his hips bucking against her in response. His needy hands were grasping desperately at the skin of her back and ass.

She moaned into his kiss. Her clit was being rubbed against him with each thrust, pushing her closer and closer to her climax. Levi could hear it in her moans as they gradually got louder and more consistent. He knew it all too well.

He let out a deep growl and suddenly pulled out of her, holding her above him. She whimpered at the loss and frantically panted, fighting him to enter her once more as she felt her climax slip away.

“What the fuck.” She panted angrily.

“You’re not going to come just yet.”

Levi suddenly pushed her off of him and onto the couch on all fours. Kai didn’t fight it as he bent her over, her face pressing into the cool leather of the couch. He got behind her quickly, his hands finding her wrists with ease and holding them behind her back. One strong hand was enough to restrain the both of them. He then slowly slid back into her, earning a thankful whimper from Kai.

She was a flustered mess. Normally having her ass up to him like this would embarrass the hell out of her, but she was too buzzed to care. She just wanted him to fuck her until she couldn’t see straight.

“You get wet so easily for me.. It’s adorable.” He grunted as he bucked his hips into her roughly. Kai moaned loudly at the contact, heavy pants leaving her lips as he slowly pulled out. She was drooling onto the couch, too aroused for her own good.

“I want to hear what other pretty noises I can get from those beautiful lips of yours…” He grunted before thrusting again once more. This time, he slid his thumb into her ass as he did so. Kai screamed in pain, pleasure, and shock. Heat immediately took over her body from the unexpected addition.

But she liked it.

Levi thrusted again, keeping his hold on her wrists with one hand and a thumb in her ass with the other. Kai let out scattered screams, ones that he had yet to hear. His mission was accomplished.

The new noises drove him mad with lust. He picked up his pace, fucking her senseless. He didn’t give her the chance to catch her breath between thrusts. Kai’s eyes rolled to the back of her head in bliss. She was on cloud 9.

Kai began screaming his name like a mantra and Levi loved every moment of it. _She_ was at _his_ mercy now.

“Ah.. fuck… Fuck me harder, Levi.” She begged.

Levi’s eyes widened at request, making his cock twitch. Without hesitation he immediately began railing her harder. His grip on her wrists got tighter, sure to leave bruises. The thumb in her ass went deeper and Kai let out a dragged out moan. Her knees were becoming numb as well as her arms. Her body was shaking in pleasurable tremors, threatening to give out on her.

He was fucking her into oblivion and it was everything she could ever want.

Her dripping wet cunt made his cock glisten in the moonlight. Squelching and slapping noises filled the room accompanied by Kai’s screams of pleasure.

She couldn’t take it. She wanted to come so bad.

“Please… please let me come.” She mewled out between scattered breaths, her face still pressed into the couch. Her hair was a scattered mess above her.

Kai gasped as Levi pulled out and released his multiple holds on her. Before she had time to sulk in the loss he flipped her over to face up to him.

She was a beautiful, dripping mess for him. Her needy eyes found his quickly, begging him to keep fucking her. Levi’s eyes turned deadly, Kai knew it all too well. Light pants left her mouths, her breasts heaving with each inhale. No matter how many times Levi saw her like this, he would never get over it.

Levi’s hands found her legs and lifted it slowly to him, hooking his arms under the back of her knees. He lined himself up to her once more and thrusted into her aggressively.

Kai gasped in shock as the feeling was introduced to her once more. Levi’s worried eyes met hers to ensure she was okay. Kai saw his concern and just nodded, indicating she was fine.

He knew that if something were wrong, she’d let him know.

Levi began slowly thrusting in and out of her, earning the most beautiful moans with each motion. He felt her legs shaking around him and couldn’t help the smug grin on his lips. He knew she was close, she just needed that one extra push.

His thumb found her clit and he gave it one small rub. Kai moaned loudly, her eyebrows furrowing up. That’s all he needed to confirm his suspicions.

“Please” she gasped as he slowly fucked her.

“Who’s is it.” Levi questioned as he lifted his thumb away from her. Kai whimpered at the loss.

“Levi, Pleas-”

“ _Who’s_ is it.” He demanded. He was not going to give her what she wanted until he got what _he_ wanted.

“Ah...It’s yours Levi. It’s yours” She moaned.

Levi’s thumb found her clit once more as he picked up his pace, the digit rolling on her sensitive bud with promising force. Kai gasped and let out a throaty moan in pleasure.

“Oh? Is it?” He questioned. The mocking tone in his voice scared Kai. Her eyes met his once more with intensity.

“It’s yours Levi. I’m yours. Claim me.” She snapped with a shaky tone.

Levi grunted in approval as he threw his head back in pleasure. He felt Kai’s walls tighten around his hard length. He sped up, sending Kai into a moaning frenzy.

“That’s my girl. Now come.” He demanded.

Kai obliged. Her moans became louder and louder with each thrust as she got close to her climax. Her breath hitched as she froze momentarily before reaching her release. Her eyes widened in shock as she came, hard.

Kai’s legs shook around Levi, pussy tightening around his cock. She fell into complete bliss as her body shuddered, seeing stars. Her lips parted as screamed loudly at the release, her mind buzzing.

Levi dropped momentarily to her to silence her screams with a kiss. He allowed her to ride her release out as she moaned into his mouth, her body practically limp beneath him.

His breaths became frantic and scattered, indicating his release approaching too. He had been trying to hold it since he first flipped her over.

Once Kai’s climax was well ridden out, she pulled away from Levi’s lips. Her hands cupped his face as he rested his forehead against her, thrusts constantly filling her trembling body.

“Come for me” she whispered, her eyes locked onto his. 

**_____**

**PFFTTT this shit was so long and dirty I had to split it into two chapters so STAY TUNED WE AIN'T DONE HERE!**

**LOVE U BYE!**


	23. PROOF

**HEYOOO and we're back. Hello my loves, how are we all on this lovely Saturday?**

**Are we all well fed? Oh? Still hungry? Good here's seconds.** **I'm giving you another longer chapter heh**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: MATURE LANGUAGE, SEXUAL CONTENT, ETC. Read at your own risk pls k love ya bye**

**__________**

Levi climaxed immediately at the command, an animalistic growl leaving his lips as he also came, hard. He grit his teeth in pleasure. Kai was panting against him as her hand lazily brushed his sweat dampened hair back.

The last of Levi's thrusts slowly came to a halt as he released everything into her. He let out a sharp exhale as his eyes met hers again.

"Tch." He grunted.

The two laid there for a while, sweat dripping down their bodies as they drunkenly stared intently into one another's eyes.

Out of breath, Levi was almost choking on the air he was swallowing. Kai threw her head back against the couch as heavy breaths escaped her throat.

Light kisses were placed up Kai's neck as Levi lifted his head to meet her lips.

Kai inhaled sharply as their lips locked, taking in his scent. They held the kiss for a few moments before Levi pulled back with a gasp to breathe.

Her lips met the soft, damp skin between his eyebrows. Levi's eyes widened momentarily at the new act, his gaze meeting hers. Kai just gave him a sweet smile as Levi searched her eyes.

His gaze turned soft as he kissed her once more and lifted himself up and out of her. Kai whimpered at the sudden empty feeling, already wanting him back inside of her. She then sat up to be beside him, resting her head against his shoulder as the two sat in silence catching their breath.

"We should go clean up." Levi suggested.

Kai smiled against him as her cloudy, tired eyes were locked on the floor.

"I don't think I can walk." She admitted.

Before she knew it, Levi pulled her to straddle him once more. An excited grin took over at the action. His eyes were on hers as he stood, locking her legs around his waist to take her with him. Kai's arm's followed suit to find a grip around his neck.

"You won't have to." He deadpanned as he carried her to the bathroom.

Kai's body was still buzzing, too tired to fight him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck, taking in his warmth as she closed her eyes.

She was intoxicated by him. The things this man could do to her body was things she didn't even know were possible. A smile grew on her lips as heat flashed through her body, recalling the events of the day.

Her dad, the way Levi stood protectively near, how he bought her tea to help ease her, buying her dinner, the drinks, the chain...

His failed attempt at a proposal.

She laughed internally to herself at his words. She knew he didn't mean them, which made her feel the slightest tint of disappointment.

_No._

Kai quickly shook the negative emotion away. She would not allow herself to be disappointed over the fact that his proposal may not be genuine.

She would not allow herself to fall for her Captain.

A gasp escaped her lips as she was ripped from her thoughts by a flash of cold water.

Her eyes ripped open to see a mischievous Levi glaring at her as he held her, the cold water of the shower trickling between their bodies. She gave him a challenging glare as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders as punishment. Levi grit his teeth in pain, his eyes sharp with warning.

The water heated up in unison with the moment.

Kai surged forward to close the distance between the two. 

She clearly wasn't satisfied yet.

Her lips instantly found him and they began making out once more. She groaned into the exchange.

She could feel Levi's hard length still beneath her as he held her up, her legs wrapped around his waist like a ribbon on a present.

Her teeth grazed his bottom lip before securing their hold on the flesh. She pulled back, earning a warning growl from Levi.

Levi flashed her a dangerous grin before he pushed her back against the cool tile of the shower wall, his length entering her as he did so.

Kai gasped at the familiar pleasurable feeling, her teeth releasing his lip. Levi grunted at the loss.

His mouth found her neck and began planting wet, needy kisses on the flesh. The water of the shower hit his back and drizzled over his shoulders & down his chest, causing him to slide a lot easier into her.

"Oh... Ah, yes..." Kai whimpered as he began thrusting into her. She rested her head against the cool tile, losing the strength to grip around his neck as he began fucking her into a stupor once again.

Levi could feel her become slightly heavier, her body beginning to go limp as she was weak and tired. He took one arm and hooked it under her knee before the other arm followed. His hands found solace on her rib cage as he gently but securely gripped her, holding her against the wall.

Kai moaned his name out as he bucked into her, the steam of the shower making it all the hotter in multiple ways. His strong muscles flexed as they held her in place, fully supporting her.

Kai melted into the hold, her half lidded eyes closing in bliss.

Her fingers began tussling his hair at the back of his head, tugging slightly to pull him closer for a kiss. Levi began slowing his pace into long, hard strokes.

Their lips met once more. This time, with much more passion. Kai sighed out gentle moans with each slow hip roll that Levi gifted her. Their tongues moved with one another, taking in every taste they could gain. The trickling of the shower drowned out her noises, only Levi could hear them clearly.

That was just the way he wanted it - For her moans to be heard by him and him only.

Kai's lips parted and Levi's followed. They held their position like that, exchanging breaths as Levi's length entered her tantalizingly slow. Her lip quivered against his, their tongues waiting to see who would move first.

The tension was thick.

As Levi's cock was fully buried in her, she moaned in pleasure. Levi caved first, pushing his mouth against hers.

It didn't take long for Levi to climax again. Neither of them had expected to have sex again after their last session. Kai could feel his breaths become staggered, his pace quickening momentarily.

Kai's hands found his face, cupping his cheeks to direct his attention to her, her eyes daring his not to leave hers.

Levi's hands pressed against the cool tile beside Kai's hips for stabilization as he neared his release, his inner elbows still hooked under her knees to hold her up.

His silver blue orbs bore into her, water and sweat trickling down his face.

"Come for me, Levi.." She whispered, her eyes locked on his.

Levi's eyebrows furrowed upwards in pleasure. His eyes shook before he focused them back on Kai's. He couldn't dare look away. Not when she was looking at him like this.

Like he was the only man alive. Like he was the only person that mattered in the whole world.

Her eyes screamed everything she could never admit to herself, or to him, and he read every single word. It made him melt as he came in her, a slight whimper leaving his lips. It was the most beautiful noise Kai had heard leave his mouth.

Kai kissed him. Their eyes fluttered shut in unison.

Levi's body pressed against her more as the two morphed into one, before he slowly pulled out and gently set her down.

Kai sighed once on her feet. She leaned heavily into Levi, small breaths leaving her lips.

Levi wrapped his arms around her lower shoulder blades and held her close to support her, the hot water soothing their aching bodies.

His hands left her momentarily to grab soap nearby and he lightly rubbed over her skin, cleansing her of the day's venture.

Kai hummed in approval, her eyes closed in tiredness while Levi tentatively got to work to clean her. His hands trailed all over her body while doing so.

"You really are a clean freak." She commented lazily as her head rested against his chest, her hands tucked neatly in between their bodies as her fingers grazed the skin of his chest.

Levi let out an annoyed "Tch" as he worked, ignoring her comment.

She took the soap from him after he pushed her under the shower head to rinse her. A content smile lay resting on her lips as her tired eyes followed her hands. She lightly lathered the man who was seemingly frozen at her touch. His judging eyes followed her movements to ensure she did a decent job.

The two sat in silence as she cleaned him. The sound of the shower was the only noise filling their room in the late of night.

Her eyes met his once her hands began lathering around his neck, being extra soft with the bruising she had caused on the flesh. She gave him a sweet smile, Levi returned her expression with a smug grin. 

He could tell that he had worked her, and he was very proud of it.

Once she was finished she set the soap down and pushed him fully under the shower head. Levi closed his eyes as the hot water trickled down his body, rinsing away any traces of their "stress management" session.

His eyes shot open as he felt Kai tussling her fingers through his hair, cleansing it for him. He furrowed his eyebrows at her, but she paid him no mind - too focused on her work.

Levi was taken aback. This was the first time anyone had cared for his cleanliness like this in a long, long time. It made his heart skip a beat as he watched her.

Kai's hands dropped and she nodded approvingly at her work.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out..." She admitted through a drained expression. Levi then turned off the shower and exited, handing her a towel on his way out.

The two dried off in silence other than Kai releasing a very relaxed sigh. Levi remained in the bathroom as she made her way out.

Even buzzed, he had to ensure his hair was brushed through and that he was clean enough for his standards. As he exited the bathroom, he entered the dark bedroom to see Kai asleep on the bed.

Still wrapped in her towel.

Levi shook his head at the sight before walking over to her. He lifted her bridal style and pulled the blankets back. Kai sleepily let out a thankful hum as the comforter was wrapped around her naked body. Levi watched her for a moment, taking in the sight as she drifted off.

He really did a number on her.

Her damp hair was draped over her face as shallow breaths left her nose. He lifted a hand to push the hair behind her ear, before he stopped.

Something in the back of his mind told him to stop. That doing this simple act would result in negative consequences. He wasn't entirely sure what, but it was keen on halting him from continuing.

He was conflicted.

Levi shook his head to ignore it, letting out a quiet "tch" as he did so before his hands lightly pushed her hair back.

Although Kai was asleep, a warming smile crawled onto her lips. Her head subconsciously nuzzled against his cool hand at the act, causing Levi to freeze. His breath hitched immediately.

He didn't want to pull away. Seeing her like this did something to him that he couldn't explain.

He forced the thought away as he stood to get dressed, leaving her to drift off into a deep, deep sleep.

______

_"Kairi" A voice called out._

_Kai looked around confusedly_

_"...What?"_

_"Kaiiiriii..." The voice repeated with a teasing tone._

_"What is it?"_

_"See, I told you he's no good for you. Look at you. You're a mess." The voice snapped._

_"What do you mean? I'm fine."_

_"He's gonna leave you. He'll leave you like everyone else has. Especially when he realizes you're just using him."_

_"I'm not using him.."_

_"Oh? Then tell him." It demanded._

_"Tell him what?"_

_"Tell him the truth. That you're fa-"_

Kai's eyes slowly peaked open as the sunlight hit them. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as a light headache began kissing her forehead as it always does whenever she drinks.

She extended her arms to stretch as a tired grunt left her lips, aches shooting through her whole body. She wasn't even mad at it. It was worth it. Last night was insane.

...Last night.

She sat up quickly to search the room for him as she realized he wasn't in the bed with her. A cold bit her neck as she moved which caught her attention. She looked down and there it was.

The gold chain he had gifted, but not gifted her. An amused puff of hair was let out of her nose as a grin crept on her lips.

 _"Your collar tells me otherwise... you're mine, Kai."_ His voice repeated in her head.

"Good. You're up." His actual voice interrupted her thoughts and her gaze lifted to meet his. Levi was staring at her with an unamused expression, already dressed in his outfit for the day. A cup of tea was positioned in its usual grasp as he sat in one of the lounge chairs by the table.

How this man could function so well after last night was beyond her. She was struggling.

"Mmm.. Morning Captain." She yawned out as she laid back into the soft pillow.

"You should get up. We need to get going soon." He demanded as his eyes returned to the world outside the open window.

Kai groaned into the blanket as she pulled it over her head. "No.. You should come here." She purred. Her body clearly wasn't satisfied as it craved more after last night.

She yelped as cold air struck her nude body. Levi yanked the comforter off of her and stared down at her, eyes not faltering to her exposed skin.

"Up." He demanded as he dropped the comforter on the floor and walked away.

His cold attitude didn't go unnoticed. Kai furrowed her brows in confusion before forcing herself to stand from the comfort of the bed.

_What's his problem?_

She shrugged it off and assumed he was just having a bad morning. Quickly clothing herself while Levi sipped his tea, she got fully ready to leave.

Kai brushed her hair lazily in the bathroom before throwing it into a half up half down bun. Rinsing her face with cold water to try and wake herself up, her body snapped to life.

"I'm ready, Captain." She said monotonically. Levi squinted his eyes at her as he caught her slight attitude.

_If he wants to have an attitude with me off the bat, I can start his mornings the exact same way._

Levi nodded to her before standing and retrieving his bag. He threw the few tins of tea in it before heading for the door, Kai following on his heel.

Once outside, Kai hissed at the bright sun, squinting her eyes to avoid the slaughter they were experiencing.

"Hungover?" Levi questioned as he loaded his bag onto his horse.

"Slightly... Didn't have the pleasure of making a coffee today, sadly."

Levi's confused glare met hers as she untied Mckinley. His eyes widened slightly at the realization before he turned away.

"Apologies. I should've made you a coffee prior to you waking up."

Kai turned to him once she heard the hint of sympathy in his tone. A thankful smile was placed on her lips.

"That's not your job, Captain. There's no need to apologize." She sweetly let out.

Levi's eyes met hers once he caught her over expressed formality towards him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped. It wasn't his job, she was right.

So why did he feel bad about it? Why was she being so formal to him after he made it clear that it wasn't needed while they were here? His thoughts were interrupted as she spoke.

"We should go if we want to make it back before sundown." Kai said as she got onto her horse and began slowly trotting away from him. Levi blinked as he watched her take her leave without him.

He quickly mounted his stallion before galloping to catch up to her. Once he caught up, he kept his distance, his eyes studying the back of her. Kai's focus remained forward as she guided them towards the city's exit.

_Why do things feel so... awkward._

______

The ride back to the cabin was a long and silent one. They barely spoke to one another the whole way.

Kai was honestly too stubborn to let it get to her. 

Things weren't awkward. She was only making them awkward by assuming that there was something larger at play here: emotions.

They had both agreed that this relationship was to be kept friendly. Nothing more nothing less. So there's no way things were weird between them unless their emotions were getting involved.

But there were no emotions getting involved. They agreed upon that. There was no way there were emotions.

Therefore, things _couldn't_ be awkward.

This weird silence was just due to them both being hungover, that's the only plausible explanation...

...Right?

Wrong.

Kai let out a defeated sigh as her feet hit the floor. She decided she wouldn't feed into these thoughts anymore. 

Quick to tie off her horse, she headed inside to greet everyone. It was still fairly early, a few hours of sunlight left, which is right when their training would usually conclude for the day.

Levi watched as she hurried to leave him, a defeated sigh leaving his lips as well. His thoughts were conflicting and toying with him. He _too_ decided that he would ignore it.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." Ymir spat as she sat at the table. The group around her turned to see Kai walking into the door with a happy smile. They all waved in greeting to her before Ymir ran up to her and embraced her aggressively.

"I... Can't... Breathe..." Kai groaned out. A stoic Levi entered shortly after and the group stood to salute him.

"Sir!" They all chanted in unison. Levi lifted a hand signaling them to stand down. He nodded to the group before going to his room, not saying a word.

While the confused squad watched him leave, Ymir released her tight grip and was quick to pull Kai's cape up higher on her neck once she saw the array of bruises Levi had placed on her throat.

"You idiot... Have you looked in the mirror? These dumbasses are gonna know you two are getting frisky if you're not more careful. _His_ hickeys are obvious enough as it is." She whispered with a threatening tone. Kai's eyes widened in horror at the realization before she nodded to Ymir in thanks.

"So... What's for dinner?" Kai sweetly questioned as Ymir left her to take her seat.

____________

"Captain, a word?" Kai let out as quietly as possible from the other side of Levi's door.

"Enter." Levi deadpanned.

Kai pushed on the cool wood of Levi's door to enter his room.

It was much larger than her own, large enough to be a small studio. A small desk lay positioned by his window, which is where he was located. He was leaning against it as his eyes met hers.

Kai sheepishly closed the door behind her before she adjusted her posture and gave him her undivided attention.

"Captain, If I may, I feel as though there is some hostili-"

"You don't have to be so formal. It's just us in private." He interrupted her with a smug grin.

Kai huffed out an amused breath.

"Ah. Right."

Her gaze lifted to meet his, Levi's eyes silently telling her to continue.

"I feel like there's some weird tension.. Between us. Did I do something to upset you?" Her voice was stern and direct, but still respectful.

Levi stiffened slightly at the question as his gaze dropped, seemingly searching for the answer on the floor. He took a few second too long to think over his response, it made Kai slightly nervous.

"No. You did nothing to upset me. It's nothing." He admitted, refusing to meet her gaze.

"It's nothing?"

"Right."

"So there's nothing weird going on."

"Right."

His gaze was still on the floor.

"...Then prove it." Kai let out, her voice threatening to break.

Levi's vision snapped up to her at the statement, his lips parting in shock. He didn't reply.

Kai took the initiative and stepped forward to him.

"Prove it." She repeated.

"Kai..."

She stood in front of him by now, her hands resting lightly on his chest. His knuckles turned white as he gripped his desk with force, refusing to lift them to touch her.

"Prove that it's nothing. Prove that _this_ is nothing..." she sighed out, her hands slowly dropping to his pants. Her fingers tucked under his waistband, lightly tracing the skin underneath.

Levi sighed deeply as she did so. He opened his mouth to speak before she took the chance.

"Prove that _we're_ nothing. Fuck me and prove to me that I'm nothing more to you than a toy." She pleaded as her hand slipped under his pants, lightly gripping as his cock.

Kai felt him begin to harden, his eyebrows furrowing as his daunting gaze bore into her. Her desperate eyes were silently begging him to prove her wrong. She needed to know that they were nothing more than friends with benefits. She needed closure.

Levi let out a deep sigh before he caved, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her close while his lips crashed into hers. Kai hummed in relief as she melted into him, her hands finding their usual spot in his hair.

Their tongues moved in synchronicity as they always do. Kai's arms wrapped around him and pulled him close, she felt his growing length against her abdomen. Her body was becoming hot and tingly.

This is what she needed. She needed him to ease her mind and clear the air.

Excited heavy pants left both of their mouths as they pulled and tugged and grabbed at one another, desperately.

Kai pulled away momentarily to find his belt. Her hands quickly undid the leather, pulling it from the belt loops as Levi watched intently. His heart was beating hard.

Hers was too.

Her shaky hands threw the belt aside before they gripped as his waist band to pull his pants down.

Levi's hands gripped her wrists with force, causing her to freeze. Her eyes snapped up to him as her heart skipped a few beats.

"...I can't." He grunted, his eyes showing no sign of insincerity.

Kai furrowed her brows, her lip began quivering as she searched his expression.

_He can't be serious._

"...What?"

"I can't, Kai." He repeated with a much more stern tone.

Kai shook her head at him in denial. Her hands dropped from him as she took a step back. Her heart began to sink, her biggest fear coming true. Her eyes were stuck on him as she searched for something

Anything.

Levi broke her gaze as he looked to the floor once more. His grip returned to the edge of his desk as he squeezed tightly out of anger at himself.

"Levi..." She whispered as she backed away from him.

"You said you'd agree to keep things friendl-"

"I know what I said." He interrupted. His voice was aggressive as he spat the words at her, venom lingering in his tone.

Kai's eyes widened in horror. She blinked a few times before dropping her gaze from him. An amused puff of air left her lips. She then nodded at the nothingness of his floor before retreating for the door and exiting his room. 

**_____**

**Ayo why am I crying tho??? Levi is such a simp for our Kai. They're both so stubborn UGH YOU ASSHOLES JUST ADMIT YOU'RE IN LOVE**

**In all reality Kai is just scared of getting feelings for Levi so she's trying to avoid it bc she knows the truth even though she doesn't want to admit it (nor does he)**

**Another cliffhanger-ish event. Woops. Love you all see you next time :,))))**


	24. DECOYS

****

**^^^ I'M NOT SAYING THIS IS WHAT KAI LOOKS LIKE, BUT I MIGHT BE SAYING THIS IS WHAT KAI LOOKS LIKE ^^^ After writing about her kit when they went to Ehrmich (black bodysuit with turtle neck, cream joggers, combat boots) I HAD to draw it so here you are**

**HEYOOOo beautiful people!! Hope everyone is doing good.**

**New chapter for you!! I had to feed you extra well in the last few chapters because things are going to change from here on out - for better or for worse :,))))))**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Mature/Suggestive language.**

**ENJOY!**

**__________**

Kai hurried down the hall after exiting Levi’s room. Her heart was pounding in her ears, harder and harder with each step. Thousands of thoughts flooded her mind as she replayed the event that just unfolded.

Levi was falling for her. Even worse, she was falling for him.

He broke down her walls without her even noticing, and she was so angry at herself for it. Angry that she couldn’t stick to her own ideals of not getting too close to others.

The idea terrified her. Just the thought giving her heart to someone else only for them to die again sent a wave of fear throughout her body. When Kirima passed, it was the weakest she had ever been in her whole life.

She couldn’t endure that pain again.

But for him, it was different. It was the first time in her life that _she_ got to experience the same sense of care that she had given Kirima. That feeling of being cared for and needed, and not in a parental manner. It made her subconsciously think that maybe, just _maybe_ the pain would be worth it - knowing damn well it wouldn’t be.

He went out of his way to ensure that she was safe. To ensure that she was cared for and tended to.

Levi was everything she had ever wanted and needed, and it scared the fuck out of her.

She had to cut this out before things got any deeper than they already were.

Kai finally had reached her room. Her tired overwhelmed body hit the bed with a thud.

_When did it even get this far?_

She began retracing all the memories of their encounters. How and when did they begin falling for each other?

Was she too friendly? Too loving? Did she get too sweet whenever they had sex? It was easy to admit that she enjoyed the feelings he gave her, but she didn’t realize their underlying meanings.

No, it was none of that. It was the trauma they shared. The trauma of losing everything they knew and loved at the hands of the female titan. That’s what brought them together.

Had Kai known that she would’ve fallen for Levi, she would’ve avoided offering him an out for stress.

Regret. That’s all she felt.

_No, regret isn’t the right path either. It shaped who you are and where you are now, so you can’t regret anything. That will just lead to disappointments._

Her mind wouldn’t stop running and running.

Sleep was not going to come easy tonight.

_________

A steaming cup of coffee was placed in her fingers as she sat upon the stone wall surrounding the cabin. The sun was rising to kiss her flushed skin. The silence of the morning was intoxicating as she was left with nothing but her own thoughts and a simple cup of coffee.

Kai had decided that she was going to act as if nothing had ever happened between her and Levi. Their relationship was nothing more than a captain and his cadet.

But first, she’d have to talk to him and get her point across.

An elongated sigh escaped her throat. The funny part is, he’s the one she’d turn to whenever things got stressful. She’d get him hard, they’d do something dirty, and boom all problems gone for the time being.

Guess it’s not so easy when he’s the cause of the stress.

The sound of a bell jingling from the cabin signaled that breakfast was ready for the squad. Her head drooped in disappointment as her quiet morning was interrupted. She took in her surroundings in all their glory. The sun was bright and beautiful, peaking through overcasted clouds that blanketed the sky. It was warm. Spring had finally arrived.

She has decided that she couldn’t let her thoughts get in the way of everything. Things could be worse. It was fun while it lasted so no need to sulk.

_I just have to carpe the fuck outa this diem._

She pushed off the wall in one move, her feet planting softly on the plush grass sprouting from the earth. Nodding to herself in approval, she grabbed her mug and began heading up the small dirt path that led to the Cabin entrance.

As she entered, the group was already gathered around the kitchen table. All seats were taken except the seat directly to the left of Levi as he sat at the head of the table. The group probably assumed she was most comfortable with the Captain considering how much time they spent together, so she can take the seat closest to him.

_Great._

Levi didn’t even bother looking in her direction as she made her way to her throne, staring into nothing as he sipped his tea. She awkwardly took a seat, avoiding eye contact with him at all costs.

Kai reached across the table to grab a piece of toast from the center arrangement of foods that Historia and Sasha had put out that morning. She was beyond thankful for the rest of her squad, no one paid her any mind as she quietly joined them.

The squad was engaged in their usual conversations before the day began. Kai remained quiet, not quite in the mood to speak to anyone. She was too busy dazing out into the food in front of her, slowly forcing bites down her throat.

“What? No, that was commander Pixis idiot.” Jean spit at Eren as they engaged in their daily argument.

“No it wasn’t! I’m telling you commander Erwin said that. Armin, tell him he’s wrong.”

“Well.. I…”

Kai subconsciously drowned out their words as her vision blurred into the toast in her hand. The loss of concentration was comforting, almost like a form of meditation. Although her body remained still, her mind was more than active.

_Should I ask for him to talk? Or just catch him off guard.._

_Or maybe I can wait for training. Wait,_

_Is he even going to let me train? Just two days ago he said no because of my ribs._

_But he wasn’t concerned about my injuries when he was fucking me into next week…_

_Well, maybe he kind of was._

_Oh god, that was nice._

_No, bad. Stop thinking about that, it’s done._

“Ouch!” Kai shrieked as she felt a sharp kick to her shin from under the table. The whole group silenced as they turned their attention to the yelp with worried eyes.

“Kai? Are you okay-” Mikasa started as she placed a gentle hand on Kai’s shoulder beside her.

“What’s wrong.” The culprit of the kick spat from across the table.

“Nothing. And yes, I’m okay. Ymir just kicked me.” Kai explained to first Ymir and then the group before lifting her toast to her mouth. She quickly adjusted her attitude with skill to act as though she was just tired and spaced out.

Kai’s words were direct, too direct for Ymir’s likings. She knew something was wrong.

Ymir squinted her eyes as she studied Kai. Kai’s tone held no sincerity, Ymir knew it all too well.

Her eyes shifted between Levi and Kai as she felt some awkward tension in the room - clearly originating from the two love birds. Ymir wanted to kick Kai to see if Levi would react in his protective manner as he always does, but he didn’t. They weren’t even looking at each other - hell, they were _avoiding_ looking at each other.

Ymir let out a suspicious hum before dropping the topic. If Kai wanted to talk about it, she’d come to her.

Breakfast ensued once more as the conversation was closed. Levi kept stealing glances at Kai from the corner of his eye, making sure that she wouldn’t notice. His normal stoic expression was painted on his pristine face, his arms crossed as he leaned back into the wood chair. Kai could smell his signature black tea from here.

The notes were intoxicating as it brought back the multiple times where they shared company in the late nights of the scout base kitchen.

It made her a little sad. What once was enjoyable now was a weird topic to even think about. She was angry at herself for letting it get to this.

“Levi!” A screaming Hange slammed open the door to the cabin, causing the whole group to jolt. 

Kai jumped slightly and turned her head to the door.

Meanwhile, the others got into a stance to fight as she entered, unaware of what the commotion was. Ymir immediately stood and loomed over Historia to protect her from the suspected threat. Sasha hurriedly shoved a few extra pieces of bread in her mouth in a panic while Connie got into a ninja stance.

Levi remained completely relaxed, his tea sitting smugly in its proper position of his hand.

The group relaxed as they realized who had arrived and sat back down, sighs of relief being let out in unison.

“Hange.” Levi addressed her without shooting her a glance.

“Whoops! Sorry about that, wow you guys are jumpy! Anyways, an urgent message from Commander Erwin.” Hange explained as she rushed to Levi’s side to hand him a letter. The group around the table collectively leaned inward towards him, curious to what the letter was about. Kai too leaned in, awaiting an explanation.

Levi scanned the letter for a few moments, his eyes darting back and forth as he read the lines before they widened.

“Everyone pack up, now. Leave no trace that we were here.” He announced. The group exchanged confused glances as they tried to understand his order.

“Now.” Levi demanded with a sharp tone.

The group collectively stood to obey and quickly got to work.

______

“That was close…” Eren let out as the group watched from the top of a hill as the Military Police invaded the cabin in the far distance.

“Too close.” Levi agreed.

Atop the hill stood Levi squad with their hoods up as well as Hange squad.

“Why does the government want Historia, Eren and Ymir?” Connie asked as his eyes scanned the group. They were all wondering the same thing.

“They aren’t very happy with the scouts performance as of late. Eren and Ymir make sense as they’re titan shifters, but I’m not so sure why they’d want Historia.” Hange explained. Historia sheepishly looked to the floor with nervous eyes. Ymir noticed her discomfort and slung an arm over her shoulder to comfort her.

“Well...What are your orders, Captain?” Armin asked the question that the whole group had wondered. Their eyes all fixed on Levi as he thought out the next move.

“...We hand them over.” He deadpanned

A roar of disagreements filled the air.

“You can’t be serious?!” Mikasa and Kai yelled out in unison.

“Captain, there’s got to be another way!”

“Captain Levi, can’t we think about this?”

Levi lifted an annoyed hand to shut them all up as their voices overlapped one another in objection to his order.

“Not actually, idiots. We’ll use decoys and sneak the real ones away.” Levi admitted.

Realization dawned on the squad and they all subconsciously relaxed.

“Jean you’ll act as Eren. Sorry Armin, but you’re going to have to act as Historia. You look the most similar to her in terms of physique and characteristics. And Ymir…” Levi trailed off as he thought.

“I’ll be Ymir’s decoy.” Kai volunteered with a raised hand. The group looked at her approvingly, no one rejecting her offer - before her request was denied.

“Not happening.” Levi spat, his eyes boring into her for the first time since the previous night. It made her skin tingle, but she wouldn’t falter under his gaze.

“Why?” Kai challenged.

“Are you denying my orders, cadet?”

“Give me one good reason _why_ it shouldn’t be me, Captain. No one else knows how Ymir is like Historia and myself, and no one looks remotely similar to her except me. It HAS to be me. _”_ She demanded. Levi was being blinded by his emotions and she knew it, it made her angry.

Levi grit his teeth at her response. He knew he had no other valid reason in denying her this position other than his own selfishness. He didn’t want to put Kai in danger. He was worried of what could happen to her. She wasn’t as physically strong as Mikasa and probably wouldn’t be able to hold herself very well if the time came.

Kai awaited his response, knowing that he couldn’t come up with a good one. Levi’s face was contorted in annoyance as conflict resided in his eyes. Ymir caught it.

“Over my dead body, you’re not getting caught up in my bullshit. I’ll be my own decoy. I’ll be fine.” Ymir spat with crossed arms. She saw how hard Levi was battling with himself to find a reason as to why Kai couldn’t go. So she decided to help.

Ymir’s gaze met Levi’s as she explained her side. He quietly thanked her with a subliminal nod that only she could notice. She rolled her eyes in response, silently saying “I’m not doing this for you.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. If they get a hold of you actually, then they may use you as bait or a means to an end.” Hange explained.

Kai nodded.

“Agreed. It’s not smart. You’re a valuable asset to this team, more valuable than a lot of us. It has to be me, Ymir.” Kai sighed out, getting slightly aggravated at her constant denial to the task.

Ymir bared her teeth in a snarl as she opened her mouth to argue before Kai stopped her by speaking first.

“Besides, you can’t leave Historia unprotected. You’re the only one that can truly ensure her safety. You _really_ want to leave her behind with them?” Kai further explained as she nodded to the rest of the group.

Ymir began pinning daggers at Kai.

Kai hit her right in the soft spot, and she knew Kai was right. Ymir let out a deep sigh before turning her attention to Levi. She gave him a sorry glare before facing Kai once more.

“Fine.” Ymir caved.

“No.” Levi intercepted.

“Captain, we have no other choice!” Historia exclaimed, a slight hint of panic in her tone.

“She’s right. This is the best bet.” Armin backed her up.

“Captain Levi. You know what has to be done..” Kai’s eyes met his as she finished.

Levi’s eyes flashed something unfamiliar to her. He looked genuinely pained by the order he was about to give - like it was tearing him to pieces.

Her heart broke a little for him, she had never seen him in so much turmoil in her whole life. She could see the worry painted on his expression.

Commander Hange noticed it too. Her gaze shifted between Levi and Kai and she let out a deep sigh before placing a hand on Levi’s shoulder in consolation. Levi looked up to her as Hange addressed the group.

“So it’s settled. Cadet Kai, Armin, and Jean will be our decoys. We will use them as a distraction to sneak our real criminals away. Let’s get a move on.” Hange announced to seal the deal. She dropped her grip on Levi and headed for her horse.

Hange could tell Levi was hurting over this. To why, she wasn’t sure - but she could only assume there was something going on between the two.

Levi’s eyes met Kai’s as Hange concluded her statement. Kai felt sorry for him, her eyes screaming a thousand apologies. Levi couldn’t look away from her. Wouldn’t dare to.

It made Kai’s heart swell. Her chest began burning. Dropping her gaze quickly to escape the horrible feeling, she turned to Armin and Jean to discuss the next moves.

Levi’s attention was ripped away from Kai’s figure as a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to face Ymir as she stood beside him, the same hint of worry shining in her eyes but in a much more concealed manner.

“You need to give her more credit where it’s due. She’ll be fine.” A mutual expression was planted on her face.

Levi slapped her hand away, an annoyed “Tch” escaping his mouth as he did so.

Ymir rolled her eyes at his response while shaking her head.

“If she can handle spending more than a few hours with _you_ , she could walk through the gates of hell unscathed. Relax” Ymir spat before walking away from him to join Kai.

Levi observed from a distance as Ymir came up behind Kai, wrapping her arms around the front of her shoulders and resting her head atop Kai’s. Kai’s hands instantly found Ymir’s arms as she rested her palms on them, her fingers lazily scratching the skin as she melted into the comforting hold.

Kai was nervous and Ymir knew it. The least Ymir could do was give her some comfort as a way of thanks for doing this for her.

“You better not fuck this up.” Ymir whispered as the group stood discussing strategic plans.

“You better come save me if shit hits the fan” Kai whispered back, tilting her head back to look up to Ymir.

Ymir caught her underlying message at the request - Levi was seemingly out of the question to do the task. She cocked an eyebrow down to Kai.

“Does that mean you’re mine for the taking?” Ymir whispered into the shell of her ear as Kai dropped her head to the group again. As she finished her sentence, she nipped lightly at her earlobe. Kai let out a low chuckle as the contact created goosebumps all over her skin.

“In your dreams, freckle face.”

Levi’s eyes never left the two as he longingly watched a little ways away. When he saw Ymir nip Kai’s ear, his body immediately heated up. That was his property she was touching. Even if it was innocent, he didn’t view it as such. He was soon angry, especially at himself for letting things get to where they were.

The mere thought of losing Kai or her getting hurt sent him into a frenzy. It was an unfamiliar feeling to him, and he didn't know how to handle it. 

Levi was ripped from his thoughts as Hange called to him. He turned and joined her momentarily to discuss plans of their own.

**______**

**EEEEEEEK I'm scared for Kai. How do you think this is gonna go?!?**

**I don't wanna feed you too much info hehe. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you next time!!!**

  



	25. CAPTURE

**EH HELLO**

**Uh, apologies. All I'm going to say. :,))))))**

**CHAPTER WARNINGS: Explicit Language, Suggestive Language, Violence, Gore, Murder**

**_______________**

The government was demanding that Eren, Ymir, and Historia be handed over after the scouts’ continuous failure. They clearly wanted Eren and Ymir as they are titan shifters, but as to why they wanted Historia was beyond them.

The scouts were at a threat to be disbanded. Commander Erwin sent word to Levi squad of the news and Levi quickly devised a plan to use decoys as a way to sneak the actual wanted scouts away.

“Don’t walk too close to one another, it’ll draw attention.” Levi let out to the group as they walked through the streets of Trost. This is where they decided to head to in an attempt to get the three to safety.

“What’s with all the royal flags everywhere?” Connie asked. 

The town was decorated for some sort of festival by the looks of it. Vendors filled the streets as the city was in a constant chatter.

“It’s the King’s coronation anniversary, every year they hand out extra rations for it.” Sasha explained.

Armin’s wide eyes were glued to the floor at the back of the group alongside Jean and Kai.

He jolted as Kai placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, a sweet smile covering her lips.

“Hey, try not to look so worried.” she whispered.

“Yeah, this will all work out. You can count on me to protect the both of you” said Jean with a cocky tone as he made his way between the two and slung an arm over each of them.

The contact made Kai uncomfortable. She was still not too keen to be friendly with Jean after he almost killed her, but she didn’t shake him off. Armin was scared and Jean was trying to ease their nerves, so she wouldn’t ‘ruin the moment’ - not for Armin at least.

“I know I know… I just have a bad feeling about this.” Armin admitted. His disguise as Historia looked way too similar to the real thing.

“Just trust Captain Levi. He knows what he’s doing.” Kai leaned forward to whisper to Armin, unintentionally leaning into Jean as she did so.

Levi turned around at the mention of his name. His eyes landed directly on Kai as she was standing back straight up.

Levi’s eyes were fixed on Jean’s arm around Kai with a warning glare. Jean caught it and immediately dropped his hold on the two, his face contorting from cockiness to straight fear.

Levi’s eyes met Kai’s next. The two exchanged a long, cold glare. Things were still a little weird between them. She was hoping to talk to him about everything, but then Hange stormed in with the news of all this. 

Kai made a promise to herself that she would talk to Levi once this madness was over. When they were safe and back together, she'd clear the air with him.

Levi then went to turn around before he did a double take back to Kai, his eyes widening at the oncoming threat.

“Everyone, behind us!” He announced.

Before Kai even had time to turn, she was snatched from where she stood and thrown down onto a cart with a thud. She winced as her head bounced on the hard wood, a heavy man pinning her down by pushing his knee into her back.

Kai groaned as she tried to breathe under the pressure.

“Try not to struggle sweetheart, it'll only make things worse.” Her captor snickered.

Beside her lay Jean and Armin also being pinned onto the cart as it sped away from their squad.

 _Well, the decoy mission was a success_.

She couldn’t help but let out a sigh of relief as things had gone according to plan. She was willing to risk some temporary discomfort if it meant getting Ymir, Historia and Eren to safety.

___

The hostages were soon being held in a warehouse building in Trost district after being captured.

The three were each tied to a chair, making them incapable of escape without help. Since they had expected this to happen, Levi squad was positioned on the roof outside to assist when the time came.

“Come on sweetheart, just a little moan won’t hurt.. I know you’re enjoying this”

One of their captures was feeling up Armin, thinking it was Historia. Kai watched with gritted teeth as Armin’s eyes welled with tears, a bright red shade of embarrassment taking over his face. He kept turning his head away to try and get as far as possible from the stranger, but to no avail. The rope around his body denied him any escape from his discomfort.

The strangers hands kept rubbing all over Armin’s body, exploring every inch of his chest he could get to, grasping at invisible breasts. Armin’s fearful eyes looked to Jean for help, and Jean could do nothing but turn away.

Then Armin looked to Kai beside him. His eyes were screaming everything that his mouth couldn’t let out - due to the fact he didn’t want to blow his cover.

“Oh come on, I know it feels good, lovely.” The predator encouraged.

Kai’s eyes widened as Armin looked to her, helpless as ever. It made her heart sink. He was so uncomfortable. She couldn’t take it anymore. Seeing him struggle was ruining her, she had to do something.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of her!” Kai snarled through bared teeth. Armin’s eyes widened in shock, begging for her to stop.

“Oh? Is someone a little jealous?” The captor purred to Kai as he released his hands from Armin. Armin relaxed slightly at the release, thankful that Kai had distracted him.

Kai stiffened, realizing what she had just done. She had saved Armin from him, but at the cost of their captor turning his attention to her. She gulped deeply as she prepared herself for the worst.

 _It had to be done. He would’ve seen through Armin’s disguise if I didn’t_.

Kai furrowed her brows as the man made his way to her, a mischievous smile spread across his ugly face as his fingers wiggled in excitement reaching out for her.

“Did you want some attention too?” The man winked, causing Kai’s blood to run cold.

She jerked her head away from him as his nasty hands grabbed her chin. Kai immediately felt disgusting. His hands began rubbing all over her chest, gripping at her breasts and body as he encouraged her to purr for him. His rough hands massaged her breasts causing Kai to cringe. She audibly gagged before squeezing her eyes shut in horror.

Jean and Armin exchanged glances as they saw the man feel up Kai. Jean growled and writhed in his chair as he watched the event unfold. Armin’s eyes were still welled with tears, this time for Kai. The two men felt terrible for her.

“I’m sure I can get some pretty little moans from _you…_ ” The man whispered in her ear.

Kai’s eyes shot open in disgust. 

Levi's words from one of their encounters echoed in her mind:

_"I want to hear what other pretty noises I can get from those beautiful lips of of yours."_

The only man allowed to ask her to do that was her Captain. Her fight or flight immediately kicked in.

Kai grit her teeth and grunted as she jerked her head back as hard as she could, breaking the man’s nose with the intense contact as he stood behind her.

The man yelped and hit the floor, blood spilling from his nasal as he gripped at it in pain.

Kai’s gaze met Armin and Jean’s as their eyes widened in both horror and approval at Kai’s assault.

“You little bitch!” The man screamed as he stood.

Kai’s vision went white suddenly, the ringing in her ears drowning out anything she could hear. A burning sensation took over the side of her face. The man had hit her, and he hit her hard.

She felt her head slam onto the floor, causing her mind to go fuzzy.

“Hey! You Bastard!” Jeans voiced out through muffled noises. Her eyes were frantic as they tried to focus, her vision duplicating multiple of everything. She began to hear her breathing before anything else, pain surging through her body.

Kai blinked rapidly in an attempt to focus. Her vision became clear right as she saw a blurry foot coming straight for her body as she lay on her side, still tied to the chair.

Blood was spit out of her mouth as a cracking noise filled her ears, causing her to lose her breath and vision again. She felt one quick heat of pain in her torso before her adrenaline kicked in and drowned it out.

Taking in one deep gulp of air, her vision returned momentarily.

Only for it to be taken away again as the man kicked her in the ribs once more.

Another crack. More blood splattered onto the floor in front of her from her mouth. He re-cracked her injured ribs.

Kai’s eyes glistened with all the fear she was experiencing. She was powerless in her position as he beat the shit out of her. She was terrified. Titans were a little different than this.

Her eyes widened in horror as she prepared for another assault as the man winded his foot back for another kick. She was quick to squeeze her eyes shut - maybe if she didn’t see it it wouldn’t hurt so bad.

But the assault never came. She gasped in shock as the man hit the floor with a thud in front of her, seemingly knocked out.

“Mikasa!” Kai choked as her body subconsciously relaxed. She was saved.

Jean and Armin squirmed in their chairs a few feet away as Mikasa hurried to Kai’s side.

“About time! You couldn’t have shot in a few minutes prior?!” Jean barked.

“There was nothing I could do. We had to be sure that no one else was coming” Mikasa explained as she cut Kai loose. Kai’s limp body relaxed before she curled into a ball in pain, groaning as she tried to catch her breath from the beating.

Sasha quickly rushed in to grab Kai, holding her close in her arms. Kai winced at the position change, gritting her teeth.

“Fuck!” She screamed.

“I’m sorry! Are you okay?!” Sasha worriedly exclaimed while holding Kai’s face and searching for injuries.

After being untied, Armin and Jean rushed to Kai’s side while Mikasa and Connie stayed on lookout.

Kai forced herself to sit up, a hand putting light pressure on her ribs as she groaned. The group watched her with care to ensure that she was okay.

She took a few seconds to catch her breath, stealing large gulps of air to get through the pain. After it had settled, she nodded.

“I’m fine. He re-cracked my ribs.” She admitted. Before the group had any chance to speak, she continued.

“I’ll be fine. Where is the Captain? What’s going on?” She questioned.

“He went after Eren, we need to go catch up with him. Can you use your ODM gear?” Mikasa worriedly asked as she knelt down to Kai, placing a soft hand on her knee.

Kai nodded. “I think so. Thanks to Jean a few weeks ago, I think I’m becoming familiar with the pain” She managed to joke.

Jean gave her a sorry smile before releasing a sigh of relief.

“Good. Let’s go.”

Once Kai seemed well enough, they exited the building and got onto the roof. Kai took a few deep breaths to see how much she could push her diaphragm. She winced a few times as the burning pain punctured her ribs when they were over extended, but it didn’t feel as bad as when she first cracked them. It was bearable.

Their captor either didn’t do too much damage, or she’s just become accustomed to the pain. She was hoping it was the latter.

“I hear shooting! Over there! At least a dozen shots!” Sasha nervously exclaimed as she pointed into the distance. The group followed her gaze in shock.

“Do you think they ran into trouble?” Jean asked.

“It seems likely.” Mikasa let out.

The group then turned to her, puzzled. “What do you mean?” Armin asked.

“The captain gave me a message. As of now, it’s not just titans. We’re fighting humans, too.”

A gasp was let out in unison from the squad as their puzzled eyes studied Mikasa.

“Huh?! You don’t mean-”

Mikasa interrupted Jean as she deployed her ODM gear in the direction of the gun fire. Kai felt her heart begin to race.

 _Levi_.

She began to worry. Without thinking, she quickly went to follow Mikasa, the group hot in her trail.

____

“Look! There they are!” Connie exclaimed.

Within a few minutes of scouring the city on their ODM gear, the squad was quick to find the cart that Ymir, Eren and Historia were on - only they were all down. They were being guided away by a random person who was driving the cart. A hint of panic flushed through Kai’s body as she saw Ymir lying still. Her panic was quick to be replaced by reassurance as she saw him.

Kai’s heart skipped a beat, her shoulders slumped as she let out a deep sigh.

“Captain Levi!” Armin yelled as Levi came into vision from around the corner, pursuing the cart. The squad immediately redirected to follow and catch up, only they slowed as a stranger got in between them and their captain.

“What the hell?” Jean exclaimed as the stranger pointed a gun at Levi underneath him.

“Watch out!” Kai screamed in warning, causing Levi to whip his gaze back.

Before his crazed eyes could find Kai, he saw the bandit about to shoot him down. Levi beat him to it, launching one of his ODM hooks through the man’s heart and retracting it towards himself. In one swift motion, Levi sliced the man through his stomach, sending blood flying everywhere and ending his life.

The man’s lifeless body hit the floor with a thud. Kai’s eyes widened in horror as she watched the murder. It made her instantly nauseous.

Levi landed on the street below. His squad met him seconds later, landing beside him.

Once Kai’s feet rested on the floor, pain shot through her body. Her knees buckled and she dropped to the ground, coughing out blood. She had been suppressing the injury since they left the warehouse, and finally seeing Levi caused her to relax. This caused all the pain to come rushing back, though.

Levi’s eyes widened as he hurried to Kai’s side and knelt beside her, his hands gripping lightly but firmly around her body in support.

“Follow the wagon!” He ordered the squad. They all obliged and immediately took off to chase the cart. Levi then turned his attention to Kai, his worried eyes searching her entire body. He gritted his teeth in regret as he saw she ended up getting injured.

“What happened?!” He demanded, his voice tinted by stress.

“Just got a little beat, you should see the other guy.” Kai managed to joke through a gasp as she gripped at her ribs, specks of blood dripping from her mouth and onto the stone below.

Her gaze lifted to meet his. Levi’s silver orbs were shining with panic as they darted back and forth between her eyes. Although her joke failed at easing his stress, it made her heart flutter to see him worried about her like this. After all was said and done, he was here. With her. She gave him a bleak smile and forced herself to stand, taking his hand with her as she did so.

“Can you go on?” He anxiously asked.

“I’m fine. We need to go after them.” Kai sighed before releasing her hold, her eyes never leaving his. She forced every ounce of pain down as best as she possibly could in order to not worry him.

This is the kind of thing she was experienced with. Growing up she had always suppressed her true emotions to make sure Kirima never stressed about her, so it was a second nature.

Levi’s eyes studied her with doubt. Kai took off after the group in a hurry before Levi could have time to argue. There was no time to sulk in the pain. Ymir was in danger and she needed to save her.

The two were quick to catch up with the squad as they hadn’t set off much prior to them.

“These soldiers are trained criminals and will kill you without hesitation. The moment you see an opening, go for the kill.” Levi ordered.

The group looked at him wide eyed in disbelief.

_Did he just…order us to kill?_

“Yes, sir.” Mikasa deadpanned. Kai’s jaw dropped the slightest bit in shock. This was really happening.

Levi then dove towards the cart, taking out one of the guards that stood atop it with ease. He was immediately pushed back as another soldier went after him from the rooftop.

Levi grit his teeth at the failed attempt.

“Armin! Secure the wagon with Kai. We’ll keep you all covered.” He ordered. As much as he wanted Kai away from the danger, he knew she was hurt. She’d have a better chance of lasting through this if she wasn’t using her ODM gear.

Kai’s wide eyes looked to Armin as they stared back at one another.

“He killed him…” Jean whispered, his gaze locked on the dead body that Levi had just slaughtered.

“Uh.. sir!" Armin shakily agreed. 

"Come on!” Armin yelled to Kai before diving for the cart. Kai nervously bit her lip and followed suit.

The second they landed on the cart, the soldier driving it turned around and pointed her gun at them. Before they had time to react, Mikasa swung in and knocked the soldier out, causing her to hit the cart with a thud.

Kai watched the soldier at her feet for a moment to make sure she was out cold before turning around. She immediately ran to where Ymir lay asleep and checked her pulse. A deep sigh escaped her throat when she found signs of life. Ymir was okay. She then looked to Ymir’s neck to see a tranquilizer dart.

“What the..” Kai whispered before pulling the dart out and tossing it off the speeding wagon.

Above them, Levi and his squad were fighting off any assailants that threatened to get too close to the cart. Kai watched as Levi ruthlessly slaughtered a man who dropped towards Kai. His eyes were deadly, locking onto every target that threatened Kai's safety and eliminating it with ease. 

Kai was amazed. She knew Levi was unreal with his work, but to see him take the lives of another human so easily made her respect him much more. Levi knew the difference between wrong and right and was willing to sacrifice his own safety for that of his squad member's. 

He looked unreal as he flew through the air, his face painted with the blood of his enemies. He looked like some sort of god. 

Kai's gaze turned to Historia next to remove the dart in her neck as well. She scooted over on her knees, resting Ymir's head lightly on the wood before giving her attention to a sleeping Historia. Her hand extended to Historia's neck to remove the dart before a gun was cocked behind her head.

Her eyes widened in horror as she quickly turned around to face the noise. The female soldier was standing above Kai with her pistol aimed directly in between her eyes.

Kai froze in shock, unaware of what to do. Fear spiked through her body. Her blood immediately ran cold as she was staring straight in the eyes of death. 

Her hands began trembling as she tried to force herself to act, to grab her blades, to do _something_. But she couldn't. 

“Kai!” Mikasa screamed out as she swung down from a building as fast as she could to assist.

Levi had just finished slaughtering another soldier on a rooftop above before he heard Kai's name being called. He whipped his gaze to the cart below to see Kai groveling at the female soldier above her, a pistol positioned in between her brows. 

"Shit!" 

Everything happened so quickly.

Kai jolted as a gunshot was fired. Her ears began ringing as things started moving in slow motion. Blood splat everywhere around her - Kai could see every single drop clear as day as it flew in the air surrounding her.

Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as her vision began to fade to black. Her limp body hit the cart with a hard thud, though Kai felt no pain. She felt light as a feather as a deep, deep sleep overtook her - warmth engulfing her entire body.

Kai’s eyes slowly shut as everything blurred into nothing. The last of her vision was drowned out as she heard Levi's blood curdling scream call out her name.

“Kairi!” 

**______**

**I have no words. This chapter was a lot for me. I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Levi calling Kai by her full name.. Heartbreaking. I'm crying.**


End file.
